UNA NUEVA VIDA
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: KATNISS Y PEETA AHORA ESTAN JUNTOS, PERO AUN TIENE MUCHAS COSAS POR VIVIR, NECESITAN SER FUERTES Y AFRONTAR SU PASADO, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN SU FUTURO. (CONTINUACION DE DISTRITO 12, ES RECOMENDABLE LEER PRIMERO ESA HISTORIA PARA ENTENDER ESTA)
1. ¿Qué Sentirias?

HEY! QUE HAY DE NUEVO? ME EXTRAÑARON? PORQUE YO SI, JIJIJ SU REVIEWS QUE ME EMOCIONABAN CADA QUE CHECABA MI CUENTA Y SUS CONSEJOS ME HICIERON FALTA JEJEJ, PERO BUENO YA ESTAMOS DE NUEVO AQUI, CON LA CONTINUACION, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE DE IGUAL MANERA QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE. LAMENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO, PERO HAN SIDO DIAS DIFICILES Y NO TENIA MUY BIEN CONCRETADO EL CAPITULO. NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO, YA SABEN QUE ME GUSTAN MUCHO LOS REVIEWS.

* * *

Capitulo 1-

-Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños – dijo Peeta mientras caminábamos de regreso al distrito – los mejores regalos, la mejor compañía, en verdad me siento muy feliz –

Yo no podía evitar una enorme sonrisa, me encantaba verlo de ese modo, saber que gran parte de su felicidad era porque en verdad lo había sorprendido y había hecho sentir muy bien, disipando muchas de sus dudas, ya que cuando recogíamos las cosas le conté cómo surgió la idea de las canciones, justificando cuando llegue tarde al distrito aquella ocasión en la que lo preocupe, mi nerviosismo de los últimos días, donde nuevamente me di cuenta que a Peeta en verdad le preocupaba mas la visita de Gale, que a mi misma.

Él se sincero mucho en ese momento conmigo y me dijo que en verdad lo tenía muy preocupado mi actitud y el hecho que cada vez estaba más cerca la visita de Gale; que cuando me quedaba muy pensativa fuera a causa de que lo vería y que tal vez las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros, pero al escuchar las canciones y toda la historia se sintió mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo al poner atención a la letra de la segunda canción.

Por otra parte yo le explique o más bien le dije que no tenia porque preocuparse, que sí, tal vez la visita de Gale marcaria nuevamente mi vida, pero en realidad sería para ver si recuperaba a mi amigo y sobre todo lo liberaba de relacionarlo con la muerte de mi hermana, pero que no afectaría nuestra relación, porque ahora más que nunca estaba segura de lo que yo sentía, tan es así, que me di cuenta que para alejar las dudas de Peeta, tenía que estar tranquila con respecto a esa visita.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escuchar eso, que en verdad te gustaron las canciones, que elegí un buen regalo – le dije cuando paramos para tomar un poco de agua.

-Pero Kat ¿Cómo lo pudiste dudar?, es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, y el oírte cantar es el mejor regalo – él acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla – y mas algo de tu autoría siendo yo tu inspiración – él simplemente rio con este último comentario.

-Hey Mellark no vayas a tomar una actitud tipo Haymitch – dije entre risas, para después volver a caminar, ya que nos habíamos tardado más de la cuenta en el lago y la noche se acercaba.

-Hablando de, ¿él estaba enterado del asunto, no es así? –

-Mmm digamos que más o menos, ¿Por qué preguntas? – yo voltee a verlo algo confundida.

-Pues por nada en especial, solo me sorprende que estuviera enterado y no dijera nada, que no lanzara indirectas o intrigas, ya sabes cómo es –

-Si creo que esta vez se contuvo – yo analizaba sus palabras, si fui discreta con el asunto de las canciones, pero Haymitch sabía que yo preparaba al menos algo especial por aquel asunto del chocolate.

-Si, creo que resistió un poco a molestar en esta ocasión, bueno lo único fue… - Peeta dudo en seguir y podría decir que un leve sonrojo se levanto sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te dijo? – sabía que era mucho, ese Haymitch le había contado algo o había hecho algún comentario, no se podía resistir y mas tratándose de molestarnos.

-Bueno… hizo solo un comentario… digamos que a su estilo… ya sabes – él se encogió de hombros.

-Si era de esperarse, ese Haymitch no puede tener el pico cerrado… no se puede confiar en él - dije muy molesta – y yo que te quería sorprender, pero la sorprendida fue otra –

- tranquila Kat, en verdad me sorprendiste, solo que pues ya sabes, siempre con sus comentarios… algo imprudentes – me sentía un poco confundida, como que Peeta no quería decir del todo que era lo que Haymitch le había dicho.

-Vamos Peeta, que fue en realidad lo que te dijo, porque llegando a casa le voy a reclamar por abrir de mas el pico, pero necesito saber bien que fue lo que te dijo –

-Este… - él me miro evaluando la situación – dijo que … -

Lo tome de la muñeca mientras dejaba de caminar y lo encare, no entendía muy bien porque tanto rodeo, para empezar él había sido el que saco el tema a colación.

-Dilo de una vez –

-sabes como es… comento algo de que… como me darías mi "regalito" querías irte lejos del distrito para que… bueno nadie nos interrumpiera – Peeta hablo demasiado rápido mientras se sonrojaba – y también para que no nos escucharan – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, a leguas se le veía arrepentido de sacar el tema a relucir.

Yo tarde unos segundo en hilar todo lo que dijo, cuando lo hice simplemente abrí demasiado los ojos y sentí que me sonrojaba, pero no sabía si era por el contexto del comentario o por la ira que sentía en ese momento por tantas estupideces y el afán de molestarnos con ese tema.

-Ese Haymitch me va escuchar – mi voz fue casi un susurro, pero debido a que tenía muy apretados los dientes mientras volvía a caminar.

-Kat… yo no quiero que…-

-¿Tu esperabas…? – no lo deje continuar parándome frente a él, a la vez que ambos nos abochornábamos.

-¿queé? – dijo sorprendido – no yo… bueno tu y yo hemos estado platicando al respecto… -

En eso tenía razón, ya que debido a que cada vez nuestros besos y caricias se volvían mas intensos, habíamos estado hablando un poco del tema, claro aun con reservas, a la vez que torpemente.

-Bonita, por favor no… no le des tanta importancia, Haymitch estaba ebrio cuando me dijo esto, así que no le demos valor a sus tonterías, nuevamente te lo digo, no permitas que te afecte, porque estarías entrando a su juego, lo cual eso lo satisface mucho, el hacerte rabiar –

-Es que…- respire profundamente – porque le importa tanto… eso solo nos concierne a ti y a mi, sí, ya nos dio la plática y etcétera, pero lo demás que no lo deje a nosotros –

-En eso estoy mas que de acuerdo – Peeta me tomo del rostro para que pudiera ver su enorme sonrisa – solo no dejes que te afecte, necesitas relajarte con ese asunto –

-Al menos creo que no arruino la sorpresa, por un momento pensé que había dicho algo demás, lo bueno es que no le conté a nadie de las canciones – le susurre sobre sus labios.

-Así es, nunca me hubiera imaginado un regalo tan hermoso – Peeta termino de unir nuestros labios mientras que yo me colgaba de su cuello. No sé como lo lograba, pero me relajo muchísimo, tanto que el enojo se esfumo en un dos por tres.

Decidimos continuar, ya que cada vez estaba más obscuro y no era muy conveniente estar en el bosque tan tarde y más porque no llevábamos alguna linterna o algo con que guiarnos por el camino, así como también que los animales solían salir más fácil de noche.

Una vez en el distrito pasamos al quemador a dejar un par de conejos a Sae, así como también para avisarle que estábamos de vuelta; Peeta aprovecho para ver si tenía algún pedido especial o si había alguna novedad al respecto. Justo cuando nos despedíamos, Susan, la esposa del alcalde, nos hablo.

-Hola chicos, que agradable sorpresa – nos dio una sonrisa… digamos que para mi gusto era hipócrita.

-Buenas tardes Susan – contesto Peeta apretando mi mano, supongo que para tratar de tranquilizarme ya que esta mujer me exasperaba mucho.

-Peeta ya me dijeron que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ven chico déjame darte tu abrazo – le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Él me soltó y recibió su abrazo quedando de espaldas a mí a la vez que me permitía ver una sonrisa que tenía mucho no veía, era como ver a Snow sonriéndome nuevamente, esta situación me crispo demasiado los nervios.

-Dime Peeta, ¿Katniss te dio tu regalo en el bosque? – su comentario en verdad me molesto mucho, si no fuera porque sabía que a Haymitch también le incomodaba mucho la presencia de esta mujer, podría jurar que habrían hablado al respecto, lo que me hizo pensar si tal vez tenía cámaras o micrófonos en alguna de nuestras casas.

-¿Qué? – Peeta se veía muy confundido por el comentario.

-Si digo… como todo el día no estuvieron, me preguntaba que hay en el bosque como para que se fueran ahí en un día tan especial –

-Bueno… el bosque es muy bonito…-

-Peeta es mejor que nos vayamos – él empezaba a explicar, pero yo no lo deje continuar para tomar nuevamente de su mano y empezar a jalar de él a la salida.

-Hey Katniss, solo estoy preguntando… no se por qué te pones así – dijo la mujer volteando a ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Porque no me agradan sus insinuaciones – la encare haciendo que las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor dejaran sus asuntos a un lado y poner atención a lo que yo decía.

-Pues si ustedes aclararan la situación no tendría porque hacerlas, por ahí Jill dice que ustedes…-

-Nosotros no tenemos porque aclarar nada – la interrumpí -estamos en una nación libre – dije muy molesta y mas al escuchar el nombre de Jill.

-Kat tranquila – me dijo Peeta apretando mi mano e impidiendo que me acercara mas a Susan, así como también tomando mi arco de la punta discretamente para que lo fuera bajando, ya que lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-Katniss necesitas controlar más ese temperamento, yo solo…-

-Usted simplemente quiere chismorrear – dije casi gritando.

-Kat… - Peeta trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Creo que tu actitud no es la más adecuada, yo simplemente me acerque a felicitar a Peeta, no entiendo porque te pones en ese plan –

Esta mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas y lo peor era que estaba siguiendo su juego, dándole armas para chismorrear a gusto.

Respire profundamente para después darme la media vuelta y empezar a caminar a la salida, jalando de Peeta, no quería continuar ahí y arruinar el excelente día que habíamos tenido por culpa de esta mujer.

Unos paso antes de la salida me encontré con lo figura de Jill, quien para no variar me vio de abajo hacia arriba con su clásica cara de desprecio hacia mi.

-Vamos Katniss… que esconden Peeta y tu ¿por qué tanto misterio? – grito Susan desde donde la dejamos parada, era obvio que no le había gustado que la ignorara, que no le siguiera el juego.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero claramente pude ver como Jill sonreía socarronamente, mientras que yo me sentía demasiado expuesta ahí entre tanta gente, me sentía en evidencia.

Me pare y poco a poco fui viendo las caras de las personas que había a nuestro alrededor, muchas eran de sorpresa y confusión, me gire para ver nuevamente a Susan.

-Le voy hacer una pregunta – le dije de lo más tranquila - ¿Qué sentiría ustedes si su vida ha sido expuesta durante más de dos años, si lo único que ves es como asesinaste a chicos que no tenían nada que deber, de cómo tenía que seguir el hilo a una bola de cirqueros que no les importaba nada más que su diversión y su apariencia, los cuales te decían que tenías que vestir, que tenías que decir y que tenías que hacer para que tu vida y la de tus seres queridos no se vieran amenazadas, qué sentiría usted, que a pesar de todo tus esfuerzos vieras como la gente que mas amas está en peligro, que por más que lo intentaras no puedas hacer nada para salvarlos, qué sentiría usted que por más que intentes tener una vida normal, la gente de tu alrededor no te lo permita? –

El silencio en el quemador era sepulcral, nadie se movía ni decía nada, simplemente veían de Susan a hacia mi, pero nadie se movía o decía algo.

Peeta me giro y me tomo con fuerza de la mano para salir de ahí, mientras que yo simplemente vi al frente, no baje la mirada como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando me sentía observada, incluso al pasar a un lado de Jill me permití empujarla con mi hombro, a lo cual ella simplemente bajo la mirada escondiendo su rostro.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, PUES YO ESTUVE MUY EMOCIONADA CON EL TRAILER QUE SALIO, FUE HORRIBLE NO PODER COMENTARLO CON USTEDES, ME RESISITIA A VERLO, PERO NO PUDE JAJAJA, EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO! BUENO NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PLIS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE. QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Solo Nosotros

HOLAAAA! ESTO DEBIO LLEGAR DESDE VIERNES, PERO CON LA FESTIVIDAD DEL DIA DE LAS MADRES Y CON QUE EL FIN ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, FUE IMPOSIBLE, PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR PONER LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA, ES GENIAL LEER NUEVAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Cuando estuvimos en mi casa, simplemente abrace a Peeta fuertemente, me sentía tan mal por el espectáculo que acaba de dar, pero en verdad esa mujer me saco de mis casillas, aun no entendía muy bien su obsesión con nosotros, o mas bien conmigo, no entendía muy bien sus intenciones en molestar de esa manera, en hacer esos comentarios tan desagradables para mi parecer.

-Hey Mi bonita tranquila – dijo Peeta mientras frotaba mi espalda.

-Pe… perdón, lamento todo lo sucedido – le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, esa mujer… te ha molestado desde hace mucho tiempo –

-Es que hoy es tu cumpleaños y no deberíamos estar así – dije muy molesta – siento mucho haber arruinado tu día especial – esta vez levante mi cara para ver hacia el rostro de Peeta, el cual fue increíble porque me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro que no arruinaste nada y déjame te digo algo – Peeta se pego a mi oído y hablo en un susurro – nada en el mundo me va quitar la felicidad de hoy, como te dije ha sido el mejor cumpleaños hasta el momento y te voy a pedir algo –

Esta vez voltee a verlo, me sorprendía mucho lo tranquilo que estaba, ya que tal vez en cualquier otro momento una situación como la que vivimos instantes antes lo hubieran alterado originando alguna crisis.

-No permitas que esa mujer te arruine el día a ti, relájate y olvidemos este mal episodio, no te preocupes mas por ella que tengo una idea y espero que funcione, solo no dejes que te afecte, terminemos de disfrutar el día, relájate, se que para ti es difícil por tu forma de ser y demás, pero también sé que lo vas hacer por mi – Peeta acariciaba mi rostro cuando dijo todo esto.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – me sentía muy intrigada por su comentario de que tenía una idea al respecto.

- Ya lo veras mañana, hoy simplemente olvidemos que paso esto y sigamos tranquilos, te lo pido de cumpleaños – Peeta nuevamente utilizaba su puchero que me recordaba a Prim cuando me chantajeaba para conseguir algo.

-Esta bien – dije sonriendo – solo te voy a pedir algo, se que es tu cumpleaños y deberías ser tu el que pide en vez de yo – esto último se lo dije un poco sería.

-Claro dime – él se veía algo escéptico.

-No quiero que Jill siga trabajando contigo – no sé cómo lo iba a tomar Peeta, pero no podía seguir con esto, esa chica tenía que alejarse de nosotros y mas con lo que acababa de pasar.

Él se vio muy sorprendido por mi solicitud, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos hablo – esta bien, creo que es lo mas sano para todos –

Suspire sonoramente – Gracias, se que tal vez no te parezca, pero yo puedo ayudarte…-

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a alguien, no quiero que descuidemos el libro y que estés ahí encerrada todo el día, mañana hablare con ella y también con Sae para que corra la voz –

Peeta me abrazo, para después guiarme a la sala, ya que todo esto lo habíamos hablado en la estancia; una vez que estuvimos en uno de los sofás, empezamos hablar de las canciones, fue ahí donde Peeta me pidió si le podía dar una copia de la letra, en verdad se encontraba muy embelesado por su regalo, yo no pude evitar una enorme sonrisa, para después traer papel y lápiz. Mientras escribía cada una de las canciones las fui tarareando, Peeta se había recostado en el sofá y escuchaba con los ojos cerrado a la vez que tenía una sonrisa tierna.

Justo cuando termine de escribir las canciones y me disponía a recostarme con Peeta en el sofá, apareció Haymitch, lo que en verdad me hizo creer que había alguna cámara o micrófono en mi casa, ya que siempre era muy oportuno en sus apariciones.

-Hola chicos – dijo muy contento y en sus 5 sentidos - ¿Cómo les fue? –

-Hola Haymitch – contestamos al mismo tiempo, a la vez que Peeta se incorporaba, yo no pude dejar de notar una caja que traía a un lado, como tratando de esconderla.

-Ven aquí chico tengo algo para ti – definitivamente Haymitch no sabia controlar sus emociones y era demasiado bruto para decir la cosas.

-Vaya no te hubieras molestado – contesto Peeta regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bah, toma espero te guste – Haymitch le paso la caja.

-Gracias – él empezó abrir la caja emocionado mientras me daba ligeras miradas.

Tanto Haymitch como yo estábamos muy atentos a los movimientos de Peeta, supongo que era como cuando espere ver su reacción al tomar el chocolate.

La caja contenía una chaqueta muy parecida a la que yo estaba usando unos instantes antes, lo que me hizo suponer que también llego con la mía.

-Muchas gracias Haymitch, esta muy bonita –

-espero que si te haya gustado, porque no te la pruebas para ver si E… - Haymitch lo pensó mejor antes de pronunciar supongo yo que el nombre de Effie – si es de tu medida – trato de componerle.

Peeta y yo solo nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos como si supiéramos un secreto, que en este caso era un secreto a voces.

La chaqueta le vino como anillo al dedo, se le veía muy bien y el color resaltaba mucho sus ojos, a pesar de ser un azul eléctrico.

-Te ves muy guapo – comente mientras me levantaba para acomodarle una de las solapas, situación que hizo que Haymitch se incomodara y carraspeara.

-Gracias, de verdad Haymitch no te hubieras molestado –

-Pues no fue molestia simplemente la encargue, molestia las que se tomo Katniss, que hasta preparo chocolate – él volteo a verme con su clásica sonrisa – y dime preciosa no lo quemaste o provocaste que le diera una indigestión a Peeta –

-Pues claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? –

-Si le quedo exquisito, si que me sorprendió, nunca pensé que pues… consiguiera algo así o más bien que se acordara de lo mucho que me gusta – agrego Peeta.

-Pues era la intención –

-De hecho quedo un poco preparado ¿quieren una taza? – les ofrecí al tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta de la cocina.

-Mmm – dijo Peeta – no estaría nada mal –

-Esta vez si que acepto esa taza – contesto Haymitch

-¿quieres que te ayude? – mi chico del pan se apresuro a decir antes de de que entrara a la cocina.

-No solo es cosa de calentarlo, estaré en un momento de regreso, aun así muchas gracias – conteste.

Dentro de la cocina me pregunte cual era la idea que Peeta tenía con respecto a Susan, como era que esa mujer dejaría de molestarnos con sus horrible comentarios, los cuales aun no entendía porque hacia. A pesar de que le dije a Peeta que no pensaría en ello, aun me sentía molesta por todo lo ocurrido, pero trate de relajarme para no arruinarle el resto de la noche a Peeta.

Al regresar a la sala con el chocolate, provocando que Peeta se levantara rápidamente para ayudarme, me di cuenta que Haymitch y él discutían, debido a que Peeta tenía fruncido el semblante y le decía a Haymitch que parara de una vez.

-No molestes mas con eso – dijo tajantemente.

-Pero… - Haymitch se interrumpió al ver la mirada… ¿amenazadora? de Peeta – dime preciosa – decidió mejor dirigirse a mi evitando a Peeta - ¿Cuál fue tu regalo de cumpleaños? no creo que solo haya sido el chocolate, tu tenias algo mas especial en mente – me dio una sonrisa y levanto varias veces la cejas mientras que Peeta solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues… si le di algo especial pero…-

-No, espera, no estoy seguro de querer escuchar esa información – me interrumpió Haymitch tomando su taza de chocolate y aspirando su aroma – pero… vaya Katniss, si que haces las cosas en grande heee – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Haymitch.

-Cuida tus palabras y quita esa tonta sonrisa – contesto Peeta algo molesto.

-¿de qué rayos estas hablando? – nuevamente Haymitch lo lograba, me estaba sacando de mis casillas, pero al parecer en esta ocasión también a Peeta.

-Oh vamos estoy seguro de que no quieres que diga en realidad de que estoy hablando – dijo muy divertido.

-Déjate de tonterías y tus insinuaciones – Peeta tomo un gran sorbo de chocolate, pero eso no evito que en su semblante aún se viera molestia.

- Pues entonces díganme cual fue el regalo, porque en verdad estoy pensando que ustedes… bueno… es que cualquiera pensaría que… ya… ustedes pues…-

-¡Haymitch! - gritamos al mismo tiempo Peeta y yo antes de que siguiera con sus tonterías.

-Hey tranquilos no hay porque gritar, digo sería algo pues… natural –

-Mira Haymitch – dije mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme y no permitir que me sacara de mis casillas como lo logro Susan – creo que en verdad no quieres oír, ni es algo que te debe de interesar si Peeta y yo… - dude en seguir – si nosotros… -

-Eso es solo cosa de nosotros – dijo rápidamente Peeta – no sé cual es tu problema o por qué insistes en eso, yo estoy de acuerdo con la plática que me diste y se te agradece – Peeta estaba muy sonrojado, lo que por alguna extraña razón hizo que yo también me sonrojara – pero eso es cosa de dos, o qué yo te ando preguntando de tus… bueno… - Peeta no supo que decir.

-Suficiente – contesto Haymitch – es momento de cambiar de tema – se le veía bastante incomodo.

-Pues tú fuiste el que empezó – no pude evitar contestarle.

-Yo solo quería saber que fue el regalo de Peeta – dijo como tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto – el que ustedes se hayan ido por otro lado – él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Si fuiste tu el que no dejo terminar a Katniss de hablar –

-Ya, ya tranquilos, olvidemos este tema, suficiente con las estupideces de Susan y tus insinuaciones Haymitch – yo trate de cambiar de tema, ya no quería seguir con lo mismo.

-¿Ahora que hizo esa mujer? – esta vez Haymitch se vio serio.

-Otro día te contamos ya no queremos pensar en ella hoy – Peeta me vio advirtiéndome que ya no quería que volviéramos hablar del asunto, al menos por el día de hoy.

-Si mejor que Peeta te diga cuál fue mi regalo –

-Ok lo que ustedes digan –

Peeta le conto muy emocionado sobre la canciones que escribí para él, le enseño las letras que acaba de escribirle momentos antes de que llegara Haymitch, claro primero me consulto si lo podía hacer, incluso me pidió que cantara para que Haymitch las escuchara, yo en un principio me reusaba pero después de que insistieron durante un buen rato lo hice, volví a cantar.

Haymitch se vio sorprendido al volverme escuchar cantar – Vaya preciosa, yo nunca pensé que volverías a cantar, no después de… - no continuo.

-Solo lo hice porque es Peeta, porque es su regalo –

-Pues he de decir que es un excelente regalo, por lo que he leído en el libro me di cuenta que eres buena escribiendo, pero nunca pensé que lograrías escribir algo… así –

-Pues eso es debido a mi- Peeta contesto muy orgullos – solo yo logro ese efecto en ella – él me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo.

-Y veo que también saco tu lado modesto – dijo Haymitch sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba con dificultada del sofá – creo que será mejor que me vaya, espero que la sigan pasando bien –

-Haymitch no tomes mucho esta noche – le dijo Peeta algo serio.

-Si yo no me meto en sus asuntos ustedes tampoco…-

-Hablo en serio, mañana pasare a verte temprano para explicarte, solo… - Peeta me vio y dudo un poco en seguir, yo lo veía muy extrañada por sus comentarios y el giro que había dado conversación – es sobre esa tal Susan, necesitaremos tu ayuda, pero te explicare mañana, por lo que necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos por favor –

-Mmm me has dejado muy intrigado chico –

-Mañana te explico con calma, es que hoy Katniss y yo prometimos no hablar mas de ese asunto, solo por hoy – él me tomo por el rostro – verdad que mañana lo resolveremos –

-Pues si tu dices – le dije muy confundida.

-Pues no garantizo nada, ya que pues si, esa taza de chocolate me cayo muy bien pero…-

-Oh vamos habla con Effie un buen rato y pues seguramente se te pasa tus ansias de beber – le dije divertida.

-Eso… bah mejor me voy – y sin más salió de nuestro campo de visión.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME DIIVERTI MUCHO CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTE CAPI JEJEJE, BUENO COMO NO SUBI EL CAPITULO EL DIA QUE ME HABIA PROPUESTO, PUES LES ADELANTO QUE ESTA SEMENA LES SUBIRE OTRO EL MIERCOLES O EL JUEVES. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS


	3. Estrategia

HOLAAAAA! COMO LES VA? PUES BIEN LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, YO DIJE ENTRE MIERCOLES O JUEVES, CREO, NO LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN JAJAJA, PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE, :( ESTOY TRISTE POR QUE AL PARECER EL OTRO CAPI NO LES GUSTO TANTO, PORQUE CASI NO LO COMENTARON A PESAR DE QUE TUVO VARIAS ENTRADAS, ASI QUE CUENTENME COMO VEN ESTE PARA VER SI VAMOS BIEN O NOS REGRESAMOS O DE PLANO YA LE DEJAMOS. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI LEYENDO.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Trate de preguntarle a Peeta que era lo que estaba planeando, pero él se reusó y me dijo que aun era su cumpleaños y no quería hablar más de ella o de cualquier otra persona que nos irritara.

Más tarde recibimos o más bien Peeta recibió una llamada de parte de mi mamá y de Annie, incluso Johanna tomo la bocina para felicitarlo, fue un momento breve, pero eso alegro mucho a Peeta, se le veía muy tranquilo y a la vez feliz.

-Sabes no recuerdo ningún cumpleaños como este, bueno se que… - suspiro profundamente cuando salíamos de la cocina para volver a la sala después de la llamada – se que tal vez con todo lo que me paso en el capitolio con respecto al veneno pues es difícil saber o recordar, claro Delly me hablo temprano para felicitarme y pues si me dijo que este sería un cumpleaños totalmente diferente al que siempre estuvimos acostumbrados, le pregunte un poco puesto que tenía algunas dudas, pero debido a las circunstancias en las que vivía el distrito, era difícil disfrutar un cumpleaños –

-Vaya no habías mencionado que te hablo – dije sorprendida porque por la hora en la que salimos al bosque la llamada de Delly debió de haber sido muy temprano. Mi comentario hizo que nos quedáramos parados a mitad de la sala.

-Si como le había comentado que íbamos a ir al bosque pues se previno y me hablo antes de salir –

-Genial – dije irritada – ahora no solo no fui la primera en darte un regalo, si no también no fui la primera en felicitarte –

-Hey bonita no digas esos – Peeta me abrazo por detrás – sabes que tu felicitación y tus regalos fueron lo mejor del día –

-Pero… - él me giro un poco para encontrarme con su rostro.

-No te molestes por eso, simplemente a mi lo que mas me importa eres tu ¿los sabes? –

Yo le respondí con un fugaz beso, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro para darle mejor acceso a mi boca, mientras dejaba que él me abrazara con más fuerza.

-Si eso es – dijo Peeta después de que rompiéramos el beso, haciendo que lo viera algo confundida ya que no entendía sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? –

-Otro momento para congelar, este y por supuesto cuando cantaste las canciones para mí en el bosque –

-Oh, entiendo, entonces permiso concedido para congelar el momento – volví a responderle con otro beso esta vez girándome para tenerlo de frente y con una enorme sonrisa de por medio de ambos.

Fue un beso lento, no sé si nuestro estado de ánimo influía, puesto que estábamos muy tranquilos y relajados a pesar de lo sucedido con Susan y con Haymitch.

Nuestros labios se rozaban una y otra vez, encontrando el ritmo perfecto, esta ocasión tanto las manos de Peeta como las mías exploraban la espalda del otro, dejándose guiar por ese ritmo que habían encontrado nuestras bocas, hasta llegar a un punto donde las manos de Peeta siguieron su camino hacia abajo, pero en ese momento no hubo sorpresa ni… vergüenza por parte de ninguno, al contrario nos dejamos llevar, nos permitimos disfrutara de dichas caricias y del hecho de que nuestras bocas marcaran el paso de la situación.

Yo no me quise quedar atrás y lentamente fui metiendo mis manos entre la playera y su espalda, para poder nuevamente sentir esa espalda fuerte, musculosa debido a su trabajo de todos los días.

-Te amo Kat – dijo Peeta entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia.

-Te amo mi chico del Pan – le respondí.

Lentamente fui sintiendo como Peeta me empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que me tope con el brazo del sofá, por un momento me tense, ya que temí que cayéramos, sin embargo Peeta fue mucho más hábil en esta ocasión, girándonos para sentarse él sobre el brazo del sofá y atrayéndome por la cintura.

-Vaya Mellark, - le dije algo sorprendida por su movimiento – esta vez si que te viste muy ágil – le alborote el cabello, puesto que estaba sentado quedando más abajo de mi propia altura.

-Yo también estoy lleno de sorpresas - contesto pícaramente.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro –

Nuevamente nos fundíamos en un beso, no fue un beso tan tranquilo, al contrario fue un beso… apasionado, donde cada quien buscaba llevar el control del beso, yo pase mis manos por los hombros de Peeta para después pasarlas a su cuello y así atraerlo más hacia mí, mientras que Peeta me tenía bien sujeta por la cintura, hasta que decidió pasar sus manos a mi cadera, pegándome todo lo que se podía hacia él.

Yo sentía que cada caricia me quemaba a su paso y a la vez me decía que quería más de él, que no estaba siendo suficiente. Mis labios decidieron dejar su boca para pasar a sus mejillas, mentón y cuello, recorrerlos una y otra vez; en cuanto a Peeta, decidió que sus manos viajaran a través de mi cuerpo, pasándolas con mucho cuidado, incluso puedo decir que en algún momento temeroso.

La situación cada vez era más intensa, dejándonos llevar por el momento, hasta que por alguna extraña razón recordé la conversación de hace algunos días con mi madre, provocando que dejara de besar a Peeta para así verlo directo a los ojos.

Ambos teníamos un sonrojo muy peculiar, no podía definir si se debía a lo acalorados que estábamos o por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos específicamente.

-Peeta… yo…- tartamudee, me sentía tan nerviosa, pero a la vez me había arrepentido de frenar todo, puesto que mi cuerpo me pedía mas de él – es que yo… - siempre fui muy mala para hablar y peor aún con respecto a este tema.

-Tranquila bonita – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pasando un mechón de mi despeinado cabello por mi oreja – tal vez sea mejor que lo… bueno… que lo platiquemos –

-Es que no se por qué, pero recordé la conversación que tuve con mi madre y pues… yo…-

-Kat yo no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo – Peeta aun me tenía abrazada a él y al parecer se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo, a comparación de hace un momento en el cual nos estábamos dejando llevar, tanto que me crispo que él maneja mucho mejor la situación.

-Yo no me siento presionada – no nada de eso, al contrario.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero también no quiero que… bueno de cierta manera pienso que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco, que tal vez no es lo… mas apropiado y pues yo siento que esto… - Peeta se veía un poco inseguro, tanto que desvió la mirada – tiene que ser tierno, lento, no algo arrebatado, claro que existirá la pasión y cosas así – su comentario hizo que el sonrojo se encendiera mas en ambos.

-Yo… también quiero que sea tierno, tranquilo y… como me dijo mi madre… tenemos… que platicarlo, estar seguros de lo que vamos hacer y… tomar nuestras precauciones – esto último lo dije casi en un susurro y sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Lo se bonita – dijo Peeta mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba su rostro en mi pecho – por el momento creo que será mejor que me vaya –

-Yo no quiero que te vayas, yo… tal vez tu esperabas mas pero…-

-A ver Kat – me impidió seguir hablando poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca – te estoy diciendo que yo tampoco quiero que … nuestra primera vez sea algo arrebatado, yo no esperaba mas, creo que ambos nos estábamos dejando llevar, así que creo que fue mejor que pararas la situación, yo prefiero irme a mi casa esta noche porque… no quiero que… nos dejemos llevar, que en verdad ambos estemos seguros de dar ese paso y aparte necesito ir a mi casa para… ver que todo esté bien – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero entonces puedes ir y regresar para dormir aquí o tal vez yo me puedo ir contigo – la situación por la que pasamos unos momentos antes hacía que no me quisiera separar de él, solo esperaba que no se sintiera acosado por mi parte.

-Esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa tierna – entonces regreso en un rato –

Yo no dije nada simplemente sonreí victoriosa y le di permiso para que se pusiera de pie – no tardes – él simplemente me dio un beso para después salir.

Peeta tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba, cuando me empezaba a poner nerviosa en mi habitación por su retraso, apareció con el cabello húmedo y en pijama, traía la chaqueta que le acaba de regalar Haymitch.

-Ahora entiendo porque tardaste – le dije removiendo las cobijas de la cama.

-Perdón era necesario, fue un día ajetreado y bien me decía mi padre: antes de dormir, cuando uno esta agotado, es bueno tomar una ducha para relajarse –

-Vaya, eso… - dude un poco en preguntarle - ¿eso lo recordaste o de donde lo sacaste? –

Él me regalo una enorme sonrisa – eso lo recordé, ¿sabes? cada vez es mas fácil recordar cosas de mi infancia y distinguir mejor todo –

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso – yo me acomodaba en la cama, era cierto que me sentía cansada, tal vez no había cazado tanto como otros días, pero la larga caminata al lago y el hecho de tener todos los músculos tenso porque todo saliera bien, me provoco un gran agotamiento a estas alturas.

-Así es bonita, así que ahora descansemos, porque mañana nos espera un día de trabajo y cierto asuntos que resolver – Peeta se acomodo a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Cierto, ¿no piensas decirme cuál es tu idea para lo de Susan? –

-Descansa, mañana te explicare con calma, ahora no te preocupes por nada –

-Mmm, no me gusta tanto rodeo – dije irritada.

-Esta bien, simplemente vamos hacer uso de esa máquina que tenemos en la cocina instalada para comunicarnos nuevamente con Paylor –

Me voltee violentamente para verlo al rostro - ¿quieres decir que le vamos hablar a Paylor de estas tonterías? –

-Pues para mi no es una tontería, yo se que ella tiene mucho trabajo, pero esta vez Susan se salió de la raya y bueno… - dudo un poco – yo no te había querido decir nada, pero hace unos días en uno de sus programas de esos que están pasando, los de canto –

Por un instante no entendía a donde quería llegar, no me cuadraba muy bien a que venia su comentario.

-No entiendo –

-Bueno resulta que Plutarch nos volvió a mencionar, dijo que por fuentes cercanas al distrito, sabía que los "trágicos amantes" al parecer no simplemente eran los amigos como habíamos dicho cuando estuvieron aquí, que había un acercamiento, que estaría al pendiente y que pronto conseguiría imágenes –

-¿Qué? – me levante de golpe.

-No te pongas así, estoy pensando que fue Susan la que le paso algún chisme, así que creo que será bueno hablar con Paylor antes de que nuevamente estén aquí sus cámaras y todo eso de Plutarch –

-¿desde cuándo fue esto? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –

-Porque no tiene mucho que me entere, tan solo hace unos días que alcance a ver uno de esos programas, Delly me ha insistido a que son buenos –

Me deje caer en la cama, no podía creer que otra vez estuviéramos en la misma situación que hace algunos meses, ¿Qué acaso no se iban a cansar? ¿en verdad la gente seguía interesada en nuestra vida?

-Kat, vamos yo se que todo saldrá bien, no tienes porque afligirte, no permitiremos que nos vuelvan a molestar, Paylor lo prometió –

-Lo sé, pero ahora entiendo porque su insistencia de esa mujer, todo cuadra ahora, quiere un poco de fama a costa de nosotros y la situación incluso del distrito, no creo que ella en verdad este aquí porque desee ayudar al distrito o porque vienen siguiendo a su esposo –

-No quiero que te preocupes, esos lo analizaremos mañana, es mas no creo que Paylor nos pueda tomar la llamada pero será bueno dejarle un mensaje, también quiero saber la opinión de Haymitch, quieras o no siempre nos ha sabido asesorar, ahora solo quiero que descanses –

El cansancio que sentía, hizo que no le alegara mas a Peeta, a parte él tenía razón, no tenia caso que me siguiera preocupando, no iba arruinar este día con eso, ya habría más tiempo el día de mañana para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al día siguiente después de trabajar en la Panadería y de que Peeta fuera hablar con Jill sobre mi petición y aprovechando que había ido a la estación a dejar una carta de agradecimiento para Effie por el paquete e invitándola a que nos visitara algún día, mientras que yo me quedaba a cargo del mostrado en su ausencia, decidimos idear una plan para hablar con Paylor, pero también como dijo Peeta, era importante conocer que opinaba Haymitch y lo que nos pudiera aportar al respecto, porque como lo llegue a notar, esa mujer tampoco era de su agrado.

-Pues en mi opinión le están dando demasiada importancia – dijo Haymitch sosteniendo una taza de café bien cargado en las manos, ya que fue inevitable que tomara, claro en esta ocasión no fue al grado de no levantarse, puesto que lo hicimos ir a la panadería para hablar del asunto.

-Pero…- replico Peeta – esa mujer y Plutarch están conspirando –

-Si, pero si ustedes no le dieran esa importancia, tal vez ellos tampoco, se que no quieren que su vida este expuesta y bla bla bla, pero tiene que aprender a vivir con eso de cierta manera, y por lo que he escuchado el día de hoy, ayer Katniss la puso en su lugar, bien hecho chica – me volteo a ver y levanto su taza como si brindara conmigo.

-Es que es lo que me molesta – le dije – creo que entre a su juego, que le di de que hablar, no solo a ella si no también a toda la gente del distrito –

-Mira Kat, tal vez necesitas ver un poco mas a tu alrededor – Haymitch hablaba muy serio – hay mucha gente del distrito que los conoce desde antes de todo esto, que sabe como son ustedes y que de cierta manera tiene afinidad con ustedes, Peeta es muy carismático, se lleva muy bien con todos y tu bueno…-

-Yo soy la loca a la cual le tienen miedo – dije enfadada.

-Kat no digas eso – Peeta puso su mano en mi rodilla para darme su apoyo.

-Peeta tiene razón, sabes, no estuve mucho tiempo en el quemador hoy, pero por lo que alcance a escuchar, muchos están molestos con Susan y su forma de tratarte, muchos no saben muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero las palabras que le dijiste impactaron no solo en ella, si no en los que estaban alrededor –

-¿qué? – dije confundida.

-Es que creo que nunca lo terminaras de entender, para muchos en Panem eres un símbolo y un ejemplo a seguir, por tu valentía, tu coraje y tus ganas de salir adelante –

-Eso es cierto – agrego Peeta.

-El que hayas puesto en su lugar a esa mujer, hace que ahora muchos sepan como es y su verdaderas intensiones, creo que no permitirán que te vuelva a molestar –

-Pero que hay de Plutarch y ella, lo que están diciendo, por mucho que la gente del distrito nos proteja de ella, no pueden evitar que hable con él y le diga todo – Peeta estaba muy concentrado al decir esto.

-Bueno se supone que Paylor les prometió que hablaría con Plutarch, y por lo que sé pronto se harán elecciones de alcalde –

-Pero entonces mientras tendremos que esperar a que sea eso y soportarla – yo no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente me negaba a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

-Pues… - Haymitch estaba muy pensativo.

-Yo digo que si le dejemos a Paylor un mensaje, para que hable con ella y su esposo –

-Puede que tengas razón Peeta, solo esperemos que Paylor lo tome en serio, pero también les sugiero que le pregunte como va el asunto del 13, que vea que están interesados en ayudar –

- Mmm en eso tienes razón, así como también nos vamos previendo de que podrá pasar en los siguientes días –

No era que hubiera olvidado ese asunto, pero con todo lo que había estado pasando y lo bien que me había sentido en los últimos días le reste importancia, pero ahora que escuchaba todo los comentarios de Peeta y Haymitch era como sentirse nuevamente dentro de un plan de estrategia, lo cual no me agradaba para nada.

* * *

N/A: UFF QUE TAL, SE PUSO ALGO ACALORADO EL ASUNTO JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NO LO OLVIDEN, POR FIS Y PUES QUE TAL LES GUSTO EL ULTIMO POSTER QUE SALIO?, A ME EN UN PRINCIPIO ME PARECIO COMO SI FUERA UNA ILUSTRACION, ME ESTA GUSTANDO LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO. BUENO AHORA SI NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO JUEVES O VIERNES, O SI SE PORTAN BIEN CONMIGO TAL VEZ ANTES JAJAJA.


	4. Mensajes

HOLAAA, PUES BIEN, GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR LOS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS, NO SE SI VOY BIEN O ME REGRESO, AL MENOS POR LO QUE ME DEJAN CREO QUE LES ESTA GUSTADO, ASI QUE LES DOY ESTE CAPITULO DE REGALO JIJIJI, POR DEJAR REVIEWS, JAJAJA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y PONER COMO FAVORITA. NO SABEN LO LINDO QUE ES ABRIR EL CORREO Y VER QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA TENIENDO VARIOS SEGUDORES O MAS BIEN SEGUIDORAS, PORQUE PRESIENTO QUE SON PURAS MUJERES O SI HAY ALGUN HOMBRE QUE HABLE AHORA JAJAJAJA. SUFICIENTE, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Jill fue por última vez a la panadería el día de hoy, Peeta le pidió que le apoyara solo por esta ocasión, puesto que él quería que le dejáramos hoy mismo el mensaje a Paylor aprovechando que las cosas estaban muy recientes.

-Espero que no tardes mucho – le dijo Jill en cuanto entro a la panadería, era obvio que estaba muy molesta, que no se esperaba que Peeta la despidiera, no podía ver su expresión ya que yo esperaba a Peeta en la parte de atrás para salir hacia mi casa.

-Claro, solo un momento, en lo que resuelvo un asunto algo… urgente, en verdad te agradezco mucho tu apoyo el día de hoy –

-Mejor vete, así regresas mas pronto – si, en verdad estaba enfadada, aun me preguntaba por qué acepto venir el día de hoy.

-Esta bien, regreso y nuevamente gracias –

Peeta y yo no dijimos sin decir nada camino a mi casa, al parecer la situación con Jill nos había incomodado bastante a ambos. Solo pude notar que cuando nos cruzamos con unos trabajadores de la fábrica que antes estaban en las minas nos sonreían, incluso uno dijo "bien hecho chica" lo cual me hizo sacar una leve sonrisa y recordar lo que había dicho Haymitch, sobre como me ve la gente y todo eso.

Cuando estuvimos en la casa, decidimos practicar un poco antes de dejar el mensaje, para que fuera claro y Paylor nos entendiera bien. Empecé a preguntarme si sabríamos usar la máquina, ya que la única vez que la utilizamos fue Paylor quien nos contactó, pero en esta ocasión seriamos nosotros los que marcaríamos y en caso de que no hubiera respuesta dejaríamos el mensaje, pero aun no entendíamos muy bien del todo como funcionaba la máquina.

Seguimos las instrucciones para marcar y estuvimos esperando, hasta que un sonido nos sorprendió diciendo que por el momento la llamada no podía ser atendida, que dejáramos el mensaje.

Fue Peeta quien hablo primero – Hola Paylor, siento mucho molestarte, pero resulta que queremos hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos –

-Sabemos que eres una persona muy ocupada – continué ya que Peeta insistió que era importante que ambos habláramos para que nos tomara más enserio – ojala que puedes comunicarte con nosotros esta noche –

-O puedes dejarnos un mensaje para hacernos saber cuándo podemos hablar – era algo tonto hablar con un aparato sin saber si tendríamos respuesta.

-Solo quiero anticiparte que el asunto a tratar es sobre Susan, la esposa del alcalde y nuevamente de Plutarch – dije muy segura al pronunciar ambos nombres.

-Tal vez creas que no es importante o que nuevamente estamos molestando con algo que ya se habló en algún momento, pero si nos interesaría mucho poder hablar contigo de ellos, así como también queremos saber que ha pasado con el distrito 13, esperamos tu respuesta, te mandamos saludos – Finalizo Peeta al tiempo que apagaba la máquina.

-Listo – dije ya más tranquila

-Solo espero que hayamos utilizado bien esta cosa –

-Pues ya se verá – habíamos acordado que si esta noche no teníamos respuesta por parte de Paylor, volveríamos a intentar dejar un mensaje.

-Bueno bonita, voy a regresar, antes de que…-

-Si no te preocupes – lo interrumpí – ve antes de Jill este mas enfadada que hace rato –

-Está bien, espero regresar más temprano por si hay alguna novedad –

Peeta y yo quedamos que me quedaría toda la tarde en la casa por si había respuesta de Paylor, en caso de que hiciera la llamada yo le diría que esperara cinco minutos en lo iba a buscar a Peeta o si Haymitch aparecía en un estado conveniente le diría que fuera a buscarlo.

La tarde paso sin ninguna novedad, salvo que tuve la compañía de Haymitch, quien por cierto se encontraba un poco ansioso debido a que ya llevaba muchas horas sin tomar una pizca de alcohol, por lo que para él fue un alivio cuando apareció Peeta con un par de bolsas de pan.

-Perfecto, es hora de que me vaya – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿no quieres saber que pasara con Paylor? – conteste.

-No, ese es asunto de ustedes, ya mañana me contaran que paso, si es que tuvieron repuesta de ella, solo me importa saber como van las cosas con el distrito 13 –

-Gracias por estar aquí – le dijo Peeta mientras le pasaba una de las bolsas que traía – y Haymitch, no tomes mucho, ya viste que si puedes estar varias horas sin alcohol en tu cuerpo –

-Si, si, no se preocupen – dijo dando por su lado a Peeta

-Habla con Effie – volví a decirle divertida, a la vez que esperaba que eso sirviera de algo para que Haymitch no se perdiera.

-Mira preciosa, deja de molestar con eso o quieres que vuelva a meterme en su vida s….-

-Ya Haymitch, solo era un comentario – lo paro Peeta.

Cuando Haymitch salio, Peeta se dejo caer en una de las sillas junto de mi y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, se le veía muy cansado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte algo apenada, ya que era mi culpa que hubiera tenido un día difícil, puesto que fui yo quien le dijo que no quería que Jill siguiera trabajando con él y después de todo me la pase toda la tarde aquí esperando inútilmente la contestación de Paylor.

- Si es solo que… bueno hay varios pedidos especiales que sacar estos días –

-No te preocupes, yo mañana te ayudare en todo lo que quieras – trate de animarlo

-Gracias lo se, pero también estuve intrigado si Paylor contestaría ¿supongo que no hay novedad? – yo empezaba acariciar su cabeza para tratar de relajarlo, metiendo mis dedos entre sus rizos.

-No, este aparato no emitió nada, ni sonido, ni imagen –

-Bueno eso quiere decir que tendremos que dejar otro mensaje a ver si hay mas suerte – Peeta hablaba en un susurro, al parecer estaba quedándose dormido.

-Estoy… pensando que tal vez lo podemos hacer mañana temprano, seria bueno que fueras a descansar, te puedo preparar un poco de te o si prefieres algo de chocolate –

-Gracias bonita, suena bien, pero no nos quitara mucho tiempo, así vera nuestra insistencia del día – Peeta me veía directo a la cara con una leve sonrisa.

Justo cuando acercaba sus labios a los míos, un pitido nos sobresalto a ambos, ya que no fue nada parecido a lo que ocurrió la vez pasada cuando nos comunicamos con Paylor.

_-Su mensaje ha sido recibido – _el sonido de la máquina se escucho por toda la cocina – _a la brevedad será atendido, espere una pronto respuesta en los próximos días, gracias –_

La grabación termino con el mismo sonido con el que inicio; Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver -¿y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo él algo confundido.

-Pues supongo que esperar como dijo la máquina, yo creo que este mensaje es para avisarnos que hoy no podremos hablar con Paylor, así que lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, en especial tu –

-Si, creo que tienes razón, no tendremos otra novedad –

Peeta esa noche cayo rendido al instante que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, yo solo observaba como respiraba tranquilo, ya un par de noches anteriores me había dado cuenta que para mí, era muy relajante verlo dormir, podía pasar horas haciendo esto hasta que el cansancio y el sueño me vencían, aunque la mayor parte de las veces siempre me quedaba dormida antes que él.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo y de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro ruidito con la garganta, me daba mucho gusto que después de todo, pudiera dormir de esa manera, en especial días como este, donde el cansancio hacía que sus pesadillas se alejaran y le permitían dormir una noche de corrida, a no ser que yo la interrumpiera con mis pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos muy temprano a la panadería, sin antes buscar alguna señal en el apartado de las video llamadas indicándonos que había algún mensaje o indicio de que Paylor se comunicaría con nosotros, cosa que no hubo.

Trabajamos tranquilamente siguiendo la rutina, salvo que en esta ocasión fui mas consiente de todo el trabajo que hacia Peeta, puesto que el cargaba los bultos de harina, azúcar y demás ingredientes, así como también iba preparando la masa, yo le ayudaba en lo que mas podía, pero no era lo mismo como cuando trabajaba en la panadería de sus padres, en aquellos tiempos estaban sus hermanos y su padre, por lo que el trabajo pesado se repartía entre todos ellos.

A medio día un par de chicas se acercaron a la panadería diciendo que se habían enterado de que Jill ya no estaría trabajando aquí, por lo que se ofrecieron para trabajar en el horario que cumplía ella. En un principio Peeta les hizo varias preguntas para ver qué tanta experiencia tenían con algunos trabajos y resulto que este sería su primer empleo, ya que ambas tenían 15 años. Una de ellas la recordaba porque era hija de una de las maestras del distrito en aquel entonces, quien solía comprarme frutos y de vez en cuando uno que otro conejo. Pero cuando Peeta termino de indagar y analizar las posibilidades una de ellas comenzó hacer preguntas de cómo era el capitolio, cual distrito nos había gustado mas y cosas así, situación que nos incomodo a ambos, así como también la insistente mirada que le lanzaba a Peeta la chica que no recordaba si era de este distrito.

-Vaya creo que su interés en realidad era otro – dijo Peeta una vez que salieron en cuanto él les dijo muy amablemente que lo pensaría.

-Si, tu – conteste mientras me disponía a salir para limpiar el ventanal del mostrador.

-Oh vamos Kat, en esta ocasión creo que ambos les interesábamos, ¿no escuchaste sus preguntas? –

Cuando estaba a punto de salir para el quemador por comida, apareció otra chica que solía vivir cerca de la casa de Gale en lo que fue la Veta, al parecer la noticia de que Peeta necesitaba ayuda en la panadería se había corrido rápidamente, lo único que no me parecía es que las chicas que estaban acudiendo para ver si eran candidatas no iban precisamente interesadas en el puesto, sino mas bien a mi me daba la impresión que lo que les interesaba era Peeta.

-Bonita porque no vas a tu casa para ver si hay alguna novedad de Paylor y a descansar, ya sabes que por las tardes aquí esta muy tranquilo – me dijo Peeta cuando terminamos de comer.

-Mmm es que no quiero dejarte aquí solo, a parte pues… si Paylor dejo mensaje ya lo veremos mas tarde –

-Es que no quiero que nos vaya a buscar personalmente y pues piense que ya no hay interés o algo así –

Por una parte tenía razón, era importante aclarar este asunto con ella, necesitaba contarle todo lo sucedido con Susan antes de que también alguien le dijera lo ocurrido o incluso que Carl, su marido, hablara y diera su versión a conveniencia.

-A parte bonita hoy es sábado, hoy te toca hablarle al Dr. Aurelius según lo que acordaste con él –

Un par de semana atrás quede con el doctor Aurelius que hablaríamos una vez por semana, para que le fuera contando cómo me sentía en toda la semana, claro, el doctor me había dicho que podía hablarle si me sentía ansiosa o tenía la necesidad de contarle algo.

-Esta bien, solo hablare con él y veré que no haya alguna novedad con respecto a Paylor y regreso para que no estés tanto tiempo solo – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la boca como despedida, sin importarme si alguien entraba en ese momento a la panadería.

Camino a mi casa me crucé con Steven, el chico que ayudaba a Sae en el quemador, llevaba al parecer un bulto con suministros para ella, situación que me hizo reaccionar.

-Hey hola Steven – le dije mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Hola Katniss – contesto algo sorprendido por mi saludo.

-Oye, supongo que ya sabes que Peeta necesita ayuda en la panadería y bueno yo quería ver si tu, no se, si tal vez conozcas a alguien que pueda estar interesado en ayudarle, la verdad es que Peeta necesitaría alguien así como tu, puesto que le vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda con todo eso de los bultos de harina, ya sabes – le dije encogiéndome de hombros esperando que captara el mensaje de que un chico fuerte sería la mejor opción para Peeta.

-Oh vaya, bueno yo la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto con mi empleo ahí con Sae, sabes que ella es genial y en realidad ella si necesita mucha ayuda –

-Si claro y es genial que te sientas muy bien con ella y creo que ella esta también muy satisfecha por tu trabajo, solo digo que si conoces a alguien que pues… pueda ayudar a Peeta, nos avises por favor –

-De hecho… - dudo un poco – bueno tengo un primo que esta por el momento en el distrito 5, pero la última carta que recibí de él me decía que después de ver los documentales de cómo estaba el distrito le gustaría regresar, así que puedo mandarle una carta diciéndole que pues puede tener un empleo aquí, tal vez eso lo anime a regresar –

-Claro que puede ser, pero porque no mejor le hablas, la verdad es que Peeta necesita la ayuda lo antes posible –

-Bueno es que… - de un momento a otro se vio apenado – no tengo como hablarle, solo me puedo comunicar con él vía correo –

-Oh vaya, ¿entonces no tienes ningún número telefónico? Porque pues podemos hablarle de mi casa –

-Mmm déjame ver si en alguna de sus cartas viene algún dato, creo que si, pero no estoy del todo seguro –

-Claro no hay problema –

-Bueno te dejo porque si no Sae va estar desesperada porque no le he llevado esto –

-Si, te veo luego –

* * *

N/A; QUE TAL ? LES GUSTO? ESTO SE VA PONER INTERESANTE, DEJEN LES CUENTO QUE YA AVANCE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA, SOLO QUE FALTA IR REVISANDO LOS CAPIS PARA QUE NO HAYA INCONGRUENCIAS, BUENO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y HACERME FELIZ PARA PODER SUBIR EL VIERNES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.


	5. La Ayuda

HOLOOOOO, MIL MIL DISCULPAS, ME DESAPARECI DE REPENTE, PERO LES CUENTO, ME PUSE UN POCO ENFERMA LA SEMANA PASADA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN SE ME JUNTO LA CHAMBA, Y POR CONSIGUIENTE NO HABIA PODIDO CHECAR Y AFINAR EL CAPI, PERO EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS YUJU, AUNQUE SON POCOS PERO SON MUY LINDOS Y MUY VALIOSOS; Y GRACIAS A Stethen Stils QUIEN NOS ACLARO QUE SI HAY HOMBRES LEYENDO LA HISTORIA JIJIJI. SIN MAS ROLLOS LES DEJO EL CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Al revisar si había algún mensaje de Paylor, me encontré que el aparato marcaba 2 llamadas, así como también un foco verde que tintineaba indicando que había un mensaje de voz.

_Katniss y Peeta, intente comunicarme con ustedes, pero sé que también tiene que hacer varias cosas, por lo que les propongo que estén atentos a las 10 de la noche de hoy para que podamos hablar directamente, ya que yo también tengo cosas que contarles. Paylor._

Escuche dos veces el mensaje, para tratar de descifrar un poco si las noticias que ella tenían eran buenas o malas, pero no había nada que indicara de que se trataba y por otro lado me sentía mas tranquila ya que teníamos una hora específica para que estuviéramos listos.

Hable con el doctor Aurelius como habíamos acordado, le platique todo lo que ocurrió con Susan en el quemador, de cómo me sentí y también de lo que me entere de los programas esos. Obviamente el doctor me dijo que tomara las cosas con calma y que no me adelantara a los hechos, que no permitiera que eso me afectara más de la cuenta, el mismo consejo que me dio Haymitch en cierto momento.

Cuando Peeta y yo nos disponíamos a cerrar la panadería, una vez que le conté lo del mensaje de Paylor y mi conversación con el doctor, apareció Steven con un papel en la mano.

-Hey ya listos para descansar chicos –

-Hola Steven, si ya, después de un día algo ajetreado – contesto Peeta algo extrañado por la llegada de Steven - ¿necesitas algo? -

-Oh yo solo le traía un dato a Katniss – en ese momento me acerco el papel que traía en la mano, el cual contenía el número telefónico de su primo llamado Alex.

- Que bien – conteste muy animada.

-¿quieres que lo hagamos hoy o prefieres mejor mañana? – me dijo también entusiasmado.

-¿el qué? – pregunto un Peeta algo confundido.

-Vaya con todo ya ni te dije, resulta que el primo de Steven quiere ver si regresa al distrito y bueno queremos hablar por teléfono con él para ver si le interesa tomar el primer tren que venga al distrito y se ponga a trabajar contigo en la panadería –

-Pero… - Peeta volteaba a verme y después a Steven.

-Si mira, hoy te estuve observando, luego de ver a… - dude un poco en seguir debido a que Steven estaba muy atento a la conversación – bueno a todas esas chiquillas solo interesadas en chismorrear y con lo cansado que terminaste ayer, pensé que tal vez sea mas conveniente que alguien fuerte te ayude con el trabajo de la panadería –

-¿Alguien fuerte? – contesto Peeta

-Si, alguien que te pueda ayudar con los bultos y todas esas cosas, y bueno si tienes la referencia de que Steven es muy trabajador y su primo resulta ser como él, pues todos salen ganando –

-Claro que es muy trabajador, créeme Peeta, sería una buena opción, es más grande que yo –

-Bueno pues… yo no tengo inconveniente, solo esperemos que acepte, porque en verdad de las 3 personas que vinieron el día de hoy ninguna me convenció para el puesto –

Me sentí muy tranquila al escuchar eso, ya que en verdad Peeta se había dado cuenta de que las chicas que habían ido en busca del empleo ninguna traía en verdad intención de trabajar en realidad.

-Pues no se hable mas, vamos Steven llamémoslo de una vez –

Dejamos que Steven hablara un buen rato con su primo, no fue necesario que lo convenciera, ya que él había tomado la decisión de regresar, Steven nos contó que se sintió muy animado sabiendo que llegaría con un empleo. Tanto Peeta como yo teníamos una vaga idea de quien era Alex, ya que era un año mayor que nosotros, tal vez Peeta lo conocería mejor pero por su situación del veneno y todo el secuestro había mucha gente que no la recordaba. Yo simplemente recordaba haber visto a Steven con un muchacho mas alto que él, pero jamás recuerdo haber hablado con ellos.

-Kat en verdad crees que un hombre es mejor opción para el empleo o es que…-

-Ambas – dije antes de que terminara mientras sacaba los sobres de Té de la alacena.

-¿Ambas? ¿Cuáles? – Peeta se veía divertido.

-Pues ayer terminaste muy cansado, siempre te toca cargar los bultos de harina, nunca dejas que yo te ayude, entonces si hay otro chico será menos carga para ti – me encogí de hombros.

-¿y la otra? –

-Pues es obvio, no quiero chiquillas tontas cerca de ti, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Jill – Peeta llego hasta mi y me abrazo por atrás.

-Sabes que eres y serás la única – me dijo en un susurro

-Aun así, yo no dudo de ti, pero esas… chicas pueden ser capaces de cualquier cosa. A parte cuando estaba tu familia eran 4 hombres los que hacían el trabajo "rudo" – hice las comillas al aire – no se me hace justo que lleves toda la carga –

-Bueno… si éramos 4 pero mi padre ya estaba muy lastimado, ya no lo dejábamos y ahora la cantidad de pan es menor a comparar de aquello tiempos –

Antes de que dijera otra cosa, el aparato de la video llamada comenzó a sonar, rápidamente nos colocamos frente a él y esta vez fui yo quien apretó los botones para tener una imagen clara de Paylor y del doctor Aurelius, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Hola buenas noches chicos – dijo Paylor

-Hola me da gusto verlos al fin, es muy diferente a escucharlos, poder ver que están bien, que van mucho mejor que la ultima vez que vi sus rostros – saludo el doctor.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? – contesto Peeta

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta vez está el doctor? – dije algo ansiosa.

-Katniss, el doctor Aurelius me pidió en algún momento poder tener una video llamada con ustedes, él quiere ver que en verdad todo lo que le dicen por el teléfono sea cierto – en ese momento el doctor nos guiño un ojo – y también porque creo seria bueno que este aquí por todo lo les voy a decir –

-No nos espantes Paylor ¿Qué sucede? – Peeta se escuchaba alarmado.

-Tranquilos, porque no empezamos primero por ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir de Susan y Carl? –

Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver, la situación se había puesto algo tensa por las palabras de Paylor, pero seguiríamos sus instrucciones, por lo que le fuimos contando todas la situación con Susan, su forma de ser desde el principio hacia mi, la última discusión que tuvimos, incluso Peeta contó un desagradable episodio que vivió, el cual nunca me dijo, donde Susan lo fue a buscar a su casa, con el pretexto de querer un pastel para el cumpleaños de su esposo, pero en realidad fue para cuestionarlo de cómo se sentía, que si ya no me odiaba, que si ya no creía que yo era un muto y para colmo le termino preguntando que si el bebe que supuestamente llegue a esperar era de él o de Gale, eso molesto mucho a Peeta y la termino sacando de su casa, para después tener una crisis, de la cual nunca me entere.

-Peeta tu…- sentí como me apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa, yo no podía creer que ocultara algo así, a la vez que sentía una rabia mayor por esa mujer, una cosa era que se metiera conmigo pero otra era que molestara a Peeta al grado de ocasionarle una crisis.

-Es por ello que queremos ver contigo que podemos hacer Paylor – continuo Peeta – porque bueno creemos que le ha estado pasando información a Plutarch, no tenemos pruebas, pero creemos que es ella quien hace que él meta cosas en sus programas –

-Y a decir verdad también son solo especulaciones de ella – agrego el doctor muy pensativo.

-Entiendo, pues yo les comento que he tratado de mantener a Plutarch con respecto a ustedes, pero cuando menos cuenta me doy ya a puesto cosas así, es difícil contenerlo, mas siendo el encargado de lo relacionado con la comunicación y lamento decir esto, pero jamás dejara de ser un vigilante - Paylor soltó el aire, se le veía igual de cansada que la vez anterior que hablamos - y por otro lado, pues déjenme decirles que no solo ustedes han metido una queja al respecto de Susan –

Tanto Peeta como yo centramos aun mas la atención a lo que decía, ya que no era simplemente una queja de un par de paranoicos, si no que había alguien mas.

-¿Qué dices? – dije volteando a ver Peeta.

-Si, en cuanto vi su mensaje pedí varios informes de cómo iba el distrito, su evolución, parte de las entrevistas y cosas así, fue una rápida releída a todo, pero llamo mi intención una queja hecha hace casi un mes –

-¿de quién? – me apresure a preguntar.

-Katniss, relájate, escucha a Paylor – me dijo el doctor muy calmado.

-Las quejas son confidenciales – continuo Paylor – pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que la encontraron tratando de entrar a tu casa – esto último lo dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo solo sentí como Peeta se tensó a mi lado apretando más mi mano.

-¿Pero por qué nadie nos dijo nada? – contesto Peeta.

-Porque al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta, solo esta persona le pidió que se retirara, que no era de una persona decente entrar en la casa de alguien, más sin ser recibido en la puerta –

-Pero…- estaba muy sorprendida por esa situación no sabía ni que decir.

-Katniss, no quiero que te alteres – dijo el doctor, supongo que al ver mi estado de confusión.

-No sé muy bien como termino ese detalle, simplemente encontré la queja de su mala conducta, tomándose libertades que no se le han concedido – continuo Paylor – ya que ella le contesto que no se metiera en sus asuntos, incluso esta persona dijo que temía un poco al dar su queja, puesto que Susan amenazo con destituirlo de su puesto, que podía enviarlo lejos del distrito –

- Por cierto chicos, les recomendó que utilicen la llave de ahora en adelante – dijo el doctor Aurelius.

-Pero es que nunca habíamos tenido un problema así – conteste.

-Y creo que es demasiado tarde – contesto Peeta algo ido.

-¿a qué te refieres? – le dije alarmada al ver su estado, ya que tenía la vista fija a un punto.

-¿Peeta? – también el doctor Aurelius se veía alarmado - ¿Qué estas sintiendo? –

Paylor solo veía del doctor a Peeta y de vez en cuando me lanzaba una que otra mirada esperando ver algo que le dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yo solté a Peeta de la mano para abrazarlo, no me importaba que no estuviéramos solos -¿Peeta… solo dinos a que te refieres con que es tarde? – de repente volteo a verme, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia ahí. Mientras que yo empezaba a sentir una rabia mayor por todo lo que estaba pasando por culpa de Susan.

A lo lejos escuche como Paylor le preguntaba al doctor si estaba a punto de darle una crisis a Peeta, que si era seguro para mi.

Peeta solo se aferraba a la base de la silla en la que estaba sentado, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, si, se veía molesto, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía se relajó su semblante.

-¿Estas bien? – hablo finalmente el doctor.

-Es que… -

-Vamos Peeta, todo estará bien, solo dinos que está pasando – lo anime.

-Kat, es que creo que Susan entro a mi casa –

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Paylor muy seria.

- Hace ya varios días busque una pintura que hice algún tiempo atrás y no la encuentro por ninguna parte de la casa, se me hacía extraño, llegue a pensar que en… en algún episodio la guarde en otra parte o incluso que la haya destruido – Peeta bajo la mirada – pero ahora pienso que ella pudo habérsela llevado, puesto que ya tiene un buen rato que no me dan las crisis como solían ser antes –

-¿de qué era la pintura? – pregunto el doctor.

-Bueno… - volteo a verme – era de Katniss, pero… estaba arruinada, es decir, fue una pintura que sufrió las consecuencias de una crisis –

* * *

N/A: ANDA LA OSAAAA, QUE TAL LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO, POR FIS HANGAMELO SABER SE LOS RUEGO JIJIJ, ES MAS SI LLEGAMOS A UNA CANTIDAD CONSIDERABLE DE REVIEWS EL LUNES TENDREMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. JIJIJI LES DEJO MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	6. Inesperado

woooouuuuu, HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY MUY SORPRENDIDA, FUE GENIAL LEER TODOS SU REVIEWS Y SORPRENDERME QUE EN VERDAD HAY VARIOS HOMBRE LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, QUE BIEN CHICOS COMENTEN MAS SEGUIDO, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE, MIL GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. A THG-TributoPrim que padre que te animaste a comentar, estuvo super tu comentario y creme, muchas veces los comen los leo varias veces y sobre todo me sacan una gran sonrisa y me satisface saber que siguen la historia, sus comentarios es lo mas importante para que esta historia siga. BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ASI QUE AQUI LO TIENEN TARDE PERO SEGURO. SIGAN COMENTANDO YA SABEN QUE SI LO HACEN PUEDEN TENER MAS RAPIDO EL CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Por un momento permanecimos callados, yo me llegue a preguntar si se trataba de la pintura de la cual hablamos en el lago.

-Pero para que querría algo así ella – dije con desconcierto.

-Eso sería algo muy serio Peeta, no podemos hablar a la deriva, sin argumentos – Paylor se escuchaba muy sería y a la vez se le veía muy analítica.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera presidenta, pero creo que teniendo la referencia de que Susan intento entrar a casa de Katniss puede haber una posibilidad, yo pienso que sería bueno empezar una investigación mas a fondo – En verdad el doctor Aurelius hacia que lo apreciara cada día mas, no solo por todos sus consejos, si no porque siempre estaba de nuestro lado, nunca nos presionaba en cuestión de las terapias y ahora demostraba que le importábamos y principalmente que nos creía.

- Pero pudo llevarse otras cosas, me vas a decir Peeta que solo tienes esa pintura de Katniss –

-Pues en realidad si – de un momento a otro Peeta tenia un leve sonrojo – últimamente no he pintado personas mas bien han sido paisajes – se encogió de hombros.

-A parte no se iba a llevar muchas cosas, lo que menos a de querer esa mujer es levantar sospechas, si se hubiera llevado mas cosas Peeta lo hubiera notado mas rápido, sería mas evidente que le faltaban cosas, así si se lleva de una en una no sería tan notorio para él – no se de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablar, es mas me estaba conteniendo demasiado, quería salir corriendo a enfrentarla, al fin y al cabo no iba ser la primera vez.

-No lo se – Paylor se agarraba con fuerza el puente de la nariz – esto… esto es mas delicado de lo que pensaba –

-Bueno los chicos no tienen pruebas, pero esta la queja de hace una mes y ahora la queja de ellos – nos señalo el doctor.

-Y mucha gente en el distrito se dio cuenta del último enfrentamiento que tuvieron Katniss y ella – en verdad Peeta estaba muy molesto, lo conocía muy bien.

-Saben que si tomo cartas en el asunto me puede traer muchos problemas, el distrito esta empezando a trabajar muy bien, no me puedo quejar del trabajo de Carl –

-¿No puedes hablar con ella? tal vez mencionar solo la queja de Katniss y Peeta, ver en que postura esta –

-Y también tienes la confianza suficiente para enfrentar a Plutarch – agregue.

Paylor se quedo callada, al parecer estaba analizando muy bien que era lo que iba a decir, no se que tan grave era el asunto para ella, pero al menos para Peeta y para mi si lo era, puesto que era nuevamente una invasión a nuestra privacidad.

-Ok hablare primero con ella y con Carl, veré que actitud es la que toman y juzgare en base a eso para ver que podemos hacer al respecto –

-Te lo vamos agradecer mucho – contesto Peeta – en verdad lamentamos llegar de nuevo a esta situación, pero no sabemos que hacer, ya es demasiado no lo puedes negar, se esta pasando de la raya, sea o no sea que se llevara esa pintura, intento entrar en casa de Katniss y eso no lo reportamos nosotros, es mas, tu viste que ni siquiera estábamos informados –

- Cosa que siento que debieron decirnos para tomar nuestras precauciones – complemente.

-Bueno están de acuerdo que sin saber eso te enfrentaste a ella Katniss, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te enteraras de esto antes?- dijo el doctor muy intrigado.

-Al menos hubiera tomando mis precauciones y lo mas probable es que Peeta igual –

-Oh vamos, sabes que tu reacción no hubiera sido la mejor –

-Aurelius ¿Qué estas tratando decir? – le recrimino Paylor – ¿Qué Katniss no se puede contener, qué aun tiene problemas con su carácter y todo eso? –

-Bueno…- por un momento el doctor se vio nervioso – no estoy diciendo eso, pero Katniss ya no soporta a esa mujer, no puedo hablar mucho presidenta, es cuestión paciente médico –

-Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Paylor – bueno pues tienes que trabajar mas duro junto con ella, porque… hay otro asunto –

Era cierto, Paylor tenía mas noticias y por su semblante no me daba nada de confianza de que fueran buenas noticias con respecto al distrito 13.

-¿Qué es? – Peeta también sabía muy bien por donde iba el asunto.

-Bueno, el distrito 13 quiere que se reabra el caso de… Katniss con respecto a la muerte de Coin –

Tanto Peeta como yo nos quedamos helados, qué no podríamos vivir tranquilos, qué no habíamos sufrido lo suficiente, ambos habíamos perdido a nuestras familias, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y claro teníamos a Haymitch.

-Por mas que hemos dicho que ese juicio se ha cerrado insisten mucho, pero no todo es malo, estamos negociando con ellos, puesto que si se reabre el caso, tendremos que sacar a la luz muchas anomalías que hubo mientras Coin estuvo al mando, como lo platicamos la vez pasada, el caso de Prim, de Peeta en el pelotón a pesar de que su estabilidad emocional no era la mejor y pues también… - Paylor volteo a ver al doctor y luego a nosotros – lo que les voy a decir es muy confidencial y espero que los tres sean discretos, en especial tu Aurelius, te estoy dando la confianza suficiente puesto que eres su terapeuta –

No pude mas y me aferre al brazo de Peeta, no me gustaba para nada lo que Paylor estaba diciendo, sentía como si tuviera dos bultos de harina en la espalda y a la vez me preocupaba mucho la reacción de Peeta; afortunadamente el me correspondió y me abrazo.

-Resulta que… encontramos una conversación de Coin y Miles, un infiltrado que estaba aquí en el capitolio, ella le estaba pidiendo información con respecto a si Peeta y el resto de los vencedores estaban bien, pero eso pudo haber sido normal, lo malo es que… ella le esta diciendo que necesitaba a Peeta con nosotros (ósea con todo el movimiento de rebelión) ya que los promos tenían que subir a su favor, pero que sobre todo tenía que quitarte un poco popularidad Katniss, que se dividiera entre ambos, en esa conversación Coin le dice a Miles que se le estaba saliendo de las manos el poder que estabas ganando ante los rebeldes –

-Vaya…- dijo el doctor tan sorprendido como nosotros mientras Paylor hacia una pausa.

-Miles le dijo que la situación con Peeta era difícil porque no había mucho acceso a lo que te estaban haciendo y le pregunto a Coin que qué haría si bueno… tu no regresabas – volteo a ve a Peeta mientras que yo me aferre a él, la idea hacia que el estomago se me revolviera, a pesar de que todo había pasado, de que estaba a mi lado, el recordar aquellos días hacia que me sintiera muy miserable – Coin dijo que tendría que dejar que la guerra avanzara al máximo hasta tener la fuerza suficiente para derrocar a Snow y que cuando llegara el momento se desharía de ti – en ese instante Paylor me vio directo a los ojos.

-Estas diciendo que Coin…- el doctor no continuo.

-Coin se desharía de Katniss y de todos los vencedores para que no hubiera mas un símbolo de rebelión –

-Paylor con eso tienes las armas suficientes para silenciar a esa gente – Peeta estaba muy tenso – a ellos no les gustaría que todos se enteraran que fuimos manipulados por ella y supongo que menos a su hija –

-Estamos en eso, aun no hemos hablado directamente con ella de ese asunto, estamos pues… no me gusta decirlo, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, viendo que nos conviene mas sacar a luz y que no –

-¿le has dicho del juicio que te dije, del juicio post mortem? – finalmente hable.

-Bueno a decir verdad a muchos se les hace descabellado, así que pues no encontramos elementos legales que nos permitan proceder –

-Entiendo, pero… que hay de hacer un juicio a todos los colaboradores – dijo el doctor después de escucharnos muy atento.

-¿Qué dices? – Paylor en un principio se vio confundida.

-Si, bueno si no se puede hacer lo del juicio que dijo Katniss, porque no irte contra todos sus allegados de Coin, en este caso su hija, el tal Miles (que no se si siga vivo) en fin, creo por ahí podrías destituirla, si hay esos antecedentes se tendría que ver que nadie de los que estuvo a su lado estuvieran enterados de su forma de pensar con respecto a los vencedores y lo que ella en realidad quería –

- El doctor tiene razón – Peeta se escucho mas tranquilo.

-Pero estas de acuerdo que… bueno se tendría que someter a juicio a mucha gente –

-Empezando por Plutarch – dije maliciosamente.

-Pues si, pero entonces eso también incluiría a Paylor y su equipo – me señalo el doctor

-Podrías empezar por ese tal Miles, su hija y su jefe de seguridad o algo así – contesto Peeta.

-No es tan fácil – Paylor negaba con la cabeza – cuales serían los argumentos, la información que tenemos es de mucho cuidado, porque si esto se nos sale de las manos podríamos empezar una nueva rebelión y dudo mucho que Panem sobreviva a eso –

-Pues piénsalo, nuevamente coméntalo con tu gente – dije con la vista al piso – y si es necesario empieza el juicio conmigo para que calmes las aguas, si lo que quieren es mi cabeza pues dáselas para que te dejen trabajar en paz –

-¡Katniss! – Peeta en verdad se escuchaba alarmado.

-Hey chicos tranquilos…- empezó el doctor pero Paylor lo interrumpió.

-Mira Katniss no creo que eso sea lo mejor, lo primero que va proceder es hablar con Plutarch y decirle que deje de jugar con Susan al espionaje, porque eso nos esta afectando a todos y por segundo hablare directamente con Kate, la hija de Coin, veré sus intenciones y seguiré investigando quien mas estaba enterado de sus planes, pero créanme no parare hasta no ver a todos los involucrados recibiendo un castigo, esa gente no se merece estar dentro de la nueva sociedad de Panem, no hay lugar para ellos, y eso se lo voy hacer ver a Kate –

-Mira Paylor, si esa mujer quiere venganza por lo de su madre…-

-No Katniss – dijo Peeta mas que alarmado.

-Vamos no se alteren – esta vez fue Paylor quien hablo – rayos, lamento preocuparlos, pero es necesario, ya que ustedes saben también muchas cosas, por lo que les voy a pedir de favor que hagan uso de su memoria – en ese momento volteo a ver a Peeta muy apenada – que escriban cualquier detalle, necesitamos reunir toda la información que podamos para hacer que el distrito 13 se aplique a nuestras leyes, nuevamente lamento preocuparlos así, se que no es lo mejor para su estado de ánimo, pero por favor tomen las cosas con calma –

-Buenas palabras, a parte no nos adelantemos a los hechos, tal vez en cuanto saques todos esos trapitos al sol, Kate prefiera mejor quedarse tranquila, te parece si un día platicamos ambos con ella, así yo te puedo decir que tan fácil será persuadirla o que tan mal esta psicológicamente – el doctor se veía de lo mas relajado y a la vez se notaba que le encantaba estar metido en un asunto así.

-Creo eso sería bueno – contesto Paylor – bueno chicos los dejo descansar ya que los he desvelado y por lo que tengo entendido mañana tienen que madrugar para trabajar en la panadería, lamento mucho que la conversación no fuera lo que esperaban, solo les pido que estén tranquilos y reúnan lo que puedan de información para ver que podemos lograr, yo hablaré con Plutarch y Susan para ver que tan cierto es eso de sus sospechas –

-No olviden dejar sus casas cerradas y traten de evitarla, no quiero que vuelvas a discutir con ella Katniss, no le des armas – agrego el doctor Aurelius.

-Esta bien – mentí porque no iba deja pasar eso que hizo con Peeta, así como también investigaría quien fue la persona que la sorprendió, para ver si de esa manera también puedo llegar a descubrir si ese cuadro de Peeta se lo llevo ella – hare lo posible –

-Esperamos tener pronto noticias tuyas Paylor – contesto Peeta muy concentrado en mi persona, al parecer se estaba dando cuenta que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con el doctor.

-Si, no se preocupen, los mantendré al tanto, descansen –

-Igual ustedes, hasta luego doctor y pues de una u otra manera fue un gusto verlo – Peeta le dio una sonrisa al doctor para así también recibir una por parte de él.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SIIII, LES PLATICO ALGO QUE ME PASO EN LA SEMANA, EL ESPOSO DE UNA DE MIS AMIGAS ME DIJO LOS SIGUIENTE: QUE SI LOS LIBROS DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE SE LLAMAN "TENGO HAMBRE" "A LAS BRASAS" y TERCERO " SIN AJO", LA VERDAD YO ESTABA MUERTA DE RISA CUANDO ME DIJO ESO, OBVIAMENTE CON TODA LA INTENSION PERO LE QUEDO PERFECTO NO CREEN? BUENO NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS, LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESITOS. MMM QUIERO UN PANQUE DE CHOCOLATE PREPARADO POR PEETA.


	7. Una más

QUE HAY DE NUEVOOOO! PUES BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI, ME HAN PREGUNTADO CUANDO ACTUALIZO, PUES BIEN PROCURARE QUE SEAN LOS VIERNES, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO EL TRABAJO ME LO PERMITA JIJIJI. POR OTRO LADO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS QUE BIEN SABEN SON MUY VALIOSOS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO Y HACERME SABER SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA. SIN MAS LES DEJO AQUI EL NUEVO CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Esa noche Peeta decidió irse a dormir a su casa, primero para tomar la precaución de cerrar con llave y en segunda porque me dijo que así como nosotros estamos indagando cosas, lo más probable es que Susan estuviera muy al pendiente de cada movimiento, por lo que para su gusto lo más prudente era irse a su casa; cosa que a mi no me pareció, por varias razones, la primera era que nuevamente por culpa de Plutarch y su gente nos estábamos separando, segunda, que mas daba que se quedara o no, puesto que no iba ser la primera noche, y si Susan estaba muy atenta a lo que hacíamos, seguramente llevaba un reporte de cuantas noches pasábamos juntos. Yo no quise desgastarme en esta ocasión y pedirle que se quedara, si él tenía sus razones para no quedarse yo las respetaba, a parte que me sentía algo molesta con él por no haberme contado nunca lo de la crisis que tuvo a causa de esa mujer y lo de la desaparición de su pintura.

La ira que sentía en ese momento no me permitió dormir nada bien, primero me costó mucho conciliar el sueño y segundo tuve pesadillas donde Susan y yo teníamos nuevamente una discusión, situación que hizo que despertara en mas de una ocasión.

Al día siguiente tanto Peeta como yo estábamos algo serios, no platicamos mucho, ambos estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, yo aun me sentía molesta y al parecer él se dio cuenta, ya que no intento hacer mucha platica, incluso no me dijo nada con respecto al distrito 13, que en lugar de arreglarse las cosas se habían puesto más difícil por lo que entendía.

Haymitch apareció en la tarde en casa, después de que Peeta me enviara, ya que según él no había mucho que hacer más que atender el mostrador; yo le conté todo sobre la llamada, se vio muy atónito cuando le dije que esa mujer fue sorprendida intentando entrar a mi casa y menciono algo de que él también tomaría sus precauciones, así como también volvió a molestarse mucho con lo del distrito 13, dijo que yo ya había sido juzgada y que en todo caso se tendría que ir juzgando primero a toda la gente que estuvo a un lado de Coin, incluso sugirió que si era necesario se le hiciera un juicio a Plutarch y a él, porque también fueron parte de la rebelión, decía que si se les planteaba así a toda esa gente tal vez desistieran de seguir con eso de volverme a enjuiciar, así como también sería como una llamada de atención a Plutarch para que ya se callara la boca y nos dejara en paz en sus tontos programas.

Cuando Haymitch se fue decidí salir al jardín trasero con mi arco y practicar un poco, ya que era una forma de sacar toda la molestia que tenía, lo cual era mejor puesto que en cualquier momento podía cometer una tontería e ir a buscar a Susan.

Mientras estuve lanzando varios tiros, estuve pensando en que si Paylor no podía ponerle un freno a esa mujer, de alguna o de otra manera era yo quien se lo pondría, porque no permitiría que Peeta volviera a pasar por una crisis a causa de sus estúpidos comentarios; el solo pensar en todo lo que le dijo me hacia rabiar, quien era ella para decir esas cosas, por qué se metía tanto en nuestros asuntos y más en asuntos del pasado, lo que me hacía pensar o mas bien convencerme totalmente que era ella quien estaba hablando con Plutarch sobre nuestra situación sentimental.

-Espero que con todos esos tiros hayas sacado toda tu molestia – al escuchar a Peeta me sorprendí tanto que mi tiro salió totalmente desviado y fue a dar al jardín de la casa de alado. Él se encontraba recargado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –

-El suficiente para ver que esto no lo haces para practicar, si no para sacar tu enojo –

-Pues creo que me conoces muy bien –

-Vamos entra que ya está haciendo mucho frío, traje la cena –

Hasta que estuve adentro me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, que esta vez Peeta había demorado mas de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –

-Bueno es que Thom y Hilary fueron para ultimar detalles de su pastel y algunos bocadillos que quieren, unos de eso que llegamos a tomar en el capitolio a base de pan y….-

-A si los recuerdo – no lo deje terminar – pero ¿tanto tiempo estuvieron ahí? –

-Kat se que es tarde, pero llegaron justo cuando estaba por cerrar, y bueno la platica nos gano y creo que… me dijeron cosas interesantes –

-¿Cómo, a qué te refieres? –

- Resulta que como Hilary trabaja en las oficinas, escucho que Carl se quiere reelegir para alcalde cuando sean las votaciones –

-¿Pero eso es posible? – dije algo alterada.

-No lo se, pero puede ser un buen dato que pasarle a Paylor; según lo que me contaron ellos los estatutos vendrán directo del capitolio, pero Carl menciono que podía ser posible que si el alcalde quería continuar, podía entrar dentro de la planilla de elección –

-Solo espero que eso no sea cierto – no podía creer eso, por lo que estaba entendiendo estos dos estaban muy a gusto con el puesto y era algo que no iban a dejar ir – no podemos permitir que Paylor este de acuerdo con eso –

-No nos adelantemos a los hechos, son rumores, pero lo que si es, que platicando con ellos, no llegamos a pensar en alguien que pueda sustituirlo, la mayoría de los que están en el distrito son trabajadores, no políticos, y a muchos no les gustaría intervenir, Thom dice que a preguntado a varias personas que quien podría ser buen candidato y nadie le a respondido algún nombre –

-Pero la gente que trabaja sabe las carencias y lo que necesita el distrito, no exige ser alguien necesariamente que este metido en la política –

-Los sé bonita – me sentí mas tranquila al escucharlo decirme así, ya que en todo el día no me había hablado de ese modo – pero el problema es que nadie quiere aventarse el paquete, ojala que alguien pudiera tener el valor para poder llevar un distrito –

-Pero debe de haber alguien – dije en un susurro.

-Ya se verá, pero podemos pasar esa información a Paylor, tal vez pueda mandar a alguien que…-

-No, lo que necesitamos es que sea alguien de aquí, que nos conozca, no necesitamos otros manipuladores del capitolio o alguien que solo quiere tener la facultad de poder mandar –

Peeta recargo los codos sobre la mesa para dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos haciendo un poco de presión sobre su frente, nuevamente se le veía cansado.

-A veces me gustaría que… nos olvidáramos de todo y nos fuéramos lejos, no sé, al lago, donde nadie se metiera con nosotros, donde no tuviéramos que… soportar miradas, preguntas absurdas o comentarios –

-Dímelo a mi – me levante y empecé a frotar su espalda y hombros, tratando de relajar sus músculos, los cuales estaban mucho mas tensos que en otras ocasiones, a la vez que analizaba sus palabras, que no se me hacían para nada descabelladas, era algo en lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Nuevamente Peeta se fue después de cenar, no sé cuanto aguantaría yo que siguiéramos así, puesto que empezaba a sentirme muy ansiosa y cada vez mas molesta con Susan por la situación.

Al día siguiente Peeta llego temprano para que le dejáramos un recado a Paylor de la información que le dieron Thom y Hilary, así como también un recuerdo que le vino a causa de una pesadilla que tuvo, donde Coin le decía que él era capaz de estar en un pelotón, que era importante que siguiera participando en el movimiento de rebelión y mas porque Katniss Everdeen no era lo suficientemente buena, Peeta recordó que esa conversación la tuvo en la sala donde yo llegue hablar con él después de hacer el pastel de bodas de Finnick y de Annie. Por lo que tal vez hubiera alguna grabación al respecto, la cual dudábamos que aun existiera, pero no se perdía nada con averiguar.

Los días pasaron sin una respuesta de Paylor y sin ninguna novedad, solo que me tope un par de veces con Susan en el quemador y fuera de la clínica cuando fui a visitar a Paul para invitarlo a cenar un día, ya que quería seguir platicando con él sobre Prim, para ver si tenía alguna información extra que le pudiéramos dar a Paylor. La reacción de Susan al verme por ahí fue de sorpresa, incluso puedo decir que también de nervios y más al ver mi arco, yo no hice nada por evitar su mirada en esta ocasión, al contrario la encare, esperando que dijera algo, que me diera un pretexto para poder reclamarle lo de Peeta que tanto me molestaba.

En estos días estuve más atenta a los comentarios que decía la gente, sobre Susan, Carl e incluso se hablaba mucho de la boda de Thom y Hilary, que al parecer eran muy apreciados en el distrito por todo su esfuerzo que han hecho por sacar el distrito adelante. En algún momento llegue a escuchar en el quemador parte de los programas que transmitían, me tocó ver cuando una chica del distrito 11 interpretaba una canción con gran sentimiento y nostalgia, lo que provoco que recordara Rue cuando me enseño su canción, a decir verdad la chica cantaba muy bien y por lo que me conto Sae era una de las favoritas para ganar, más porque la letra de la canción que era de su autoría.

No tuve mucha oportunidad de ir al bosque, ya que ayudaba a Peeta lo más que podía, afortunadamente Alex el primo de Steven no tardaría en llegar, para que así pudiéramos retomar el libro y poder poner más atención a la situación con Susan y el distrito 13, aunque no tuviéramos aun respuesta de Paylor, lo único que recibimos fue un mensaje corto donde dijo que la información que le habíamos estado proporcionando estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Haymitch se nos desapareció de repente varios días, en un par de ocasiones fue difícil entrar a su casa, ya que estaba con llave, incluso nos preocupó, por lo que un día acudí con Paul por cualquier situación que pudiéramos encontrar y porque Peeta no podía despegarse de su panadería, pero lo único que encontramos fue un Haymitch al límite de no poderse poner en pie y un par de cortadas que se hizo al dejarse caer sobre una de las botellas, Paul las atendió y me ayudo a llevar a Haymitch a su habitación, lo cual nos fue algo difícil ya que él no puso nada de su parte, le dio una infusión que nos recomendó mi madre a base de hierbas y lo dejamos dormir, claro yo fui dos veces a comprobar que aun estuviera ahí donde lo habíamos dejado, alimentar sus gansos y a ventilar aquella mugrienta casa. Cuando estaba por salir di un vistazo alrededor y me pregunte qué era lo que Effie veía en él, o más bien cómo era posible que tuvieran una relación, tal vez la distancia era lo que ayudaba, pero aun así se me hacía tan difícil su situación. Y eso que Peeta y yo llegamos a pensar que estaba empezando a superarlo.

El día que el tren llego con Alex, Peeta y Steven lo fueron a recibir a la estación mientras que yo me quede atendiendo la panadería, cada vez me era más fácil estar ahí, la gente empezaba a entender que no era muy parlanchina, por lo que ya no me hacían tantas preguntas o me veían como bicho raro.

Mientras yo estaba ahí esperando a que los chicos llegaran, debo decir que algo ansiosa por conocer al chico que estaría ayudando a Peeta, al chico que lo libraría de estar aquí todo el día y permitiría que regresara a casa conmigo por las tardes para seguir trabajando en el libro, el cual teníamos muy abandonado; entro la señora Gray, se le veía muy molesta, regularmente era una mujer de muy buen humor, pasiva y que nunca me hacía preguntas indiscretas, pero en esta ocasión no pudo ocultar su malestar.

-Buenos días señora Gray, en que puedo ayudarla –

-Hola – contesto secamente mientras tomaba una charola para seleccionar su pan.

Yo simplemente me quede en el mostrador viendo como ponía el pan si darse cuenta de lo que hacia y murmuraba algo.

Cuando se acercó al mostrador no pude evitar preguntarle - ¿se encuentra bien? –

-¿Qué? – dijo algo sorprendida por mi presencia – o si, es solo…- dudo en seguir mientras entornaba los ojos directo a mí y me analizaba, cosa que nunca había visto que hiciera, no al menos en mi presencia – oye tu… bueno tú no te llevas nada bien con la doctora Susan ¿no es así? –

No pude evitar sentir una fuerte punzada al escucharla a la vez que me sorprendió su comentario – bueno yo… a decir verdad pues no, es solo que…-

-Hay pues ya somos dos – no me permitió seguir hablando – esa mujer es extremadamente desagradable, se está pasando de la raya sintiéndose dueña del distrito –

-Vaya yo…- sus palabras no me causaron extrañeza – no sabía que pensara eso, supongo que su… molestia es a causa de ella –

-Oh que si lo es, vengo de la clínica, no sabes lo mal que le estaba hablando al doctor Mark, le estaba gritando y también a ese chico Paul, les decía que si ella quería en ese momento los mandaba de regreso a su "cueva" del distrito 13 –

-Pues que le puedo decir – me sentí muy mal con sus palabras, no me gustaría que Paul se fuera, solo con él y con Peeta eran los únicos con los que podía hablar de Prim, él me había contado muchas cosas que me había perdido de mi hermana mientras estuve en todo ese lio de la guerra, él la había hecho feliz en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Es que está abusando, ni siquiera es la alcalde y cree que por ser esposa de él tiene el poder –

-Es obvio que solo quiere intimidarlos –

-Sí, lo sé, pero no son formas de tratar a la gente, aparte con qué derecho se siente, si ni siquiera pertenece a este distrito, ella no creció aquí, en verdad me enfurece mucho que se sienta superior a los demás –

-A parte el doctor Mark y Paul son buenas personas, dejaron muchas cosas en su distrito para venir apoyar a este distrito que… bueno como usted vio estaba en cenizas –

-Tienes toda la razón, no sé qué podamos hacer para bajarle sus humos –

-Yo si se – le dije tratando de retener una sonrisa al saber que tenía ante mí una posible aliada para poner en paz a Susan.

-¿En serio? – la señora Gray se vio muy interesada – porque deja te cuento algo, no es la primera vez que veo su forma de ser tan déspota –

-Bueno puede hacer una queja directa al capitolio, dirigida a P… a la presidenta Paylor –

-Bah, no creo que la presidenta tenga tiempo para algo así –

Me aventure un poco y decidí abrir la boca de más – bueno pues yo creo que sí, a parte quedaría como referencia para que… en un futuro ni ella ni su esposo se postulen para la alcaldía de este o de otro distrito –

-Pero como puedo dirigir una carta así, no sabemos si llegaría a manos adecuadas –

-Pues… - dude un poco – yo puedo averiguar a donde podría escribir esa queja, sin que pase por manos de Carl o de Susan, que llegue a instancias mayores, deje hablo con un amigo en el capitolio – me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que sería bueno que alguien se entere de sus malos tratos, que hablen con ella, ya que no tiene porque tratar así a la gente y menos a personas que pues… -

-No tienen ninguna necesidad y no le deben nada al distrito – termine la frase por ella, a la par que escuchaba como Peeta y supongo yo que Alex, entraban por la puerta de atrás.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL, ESTE CAPI ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGUITO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE Y SI TENGO MUCHOS REVIEWS, IGUAL Y PARA EL MARTES TENGAN CAPITULO. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHICOS Y CHICAS. UN SALUDO DESDE MEXICO.


	8. No puede Ser

HOLA, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE .

* * *

Capitulo 8

Alex resulto ser de mucha ayuda, traía muchas ganas de trabajar y estaba muy contento de regresar, decía que el distrito estaba totalmente diferente, pero que jamás había dejado de ser "su distrito", era un poco más alto que Peeta, pero no tenía los músculos tan marcados como él, a decir verdad su complexión era más parecida a la de Gale, solo que era castaño y con ojos color miel, de hecho no se parecía para nada a Steven, ya que Steven era un chico de la Veta y Alex era hijo de comerciantes, por lo que solo bastaron dos días para que entendiera muy bien todo lo que tenía que hacer y poder dejarlo con toda la confianza atendiendo la panadería por las tardes.

Peeta y yo retomamos nuestro libro; fue un desahogo volver a hacer algo así, poder pasar las tardes juntos en mi casa, sin interrupciones, tranquilamente, salvo cuando Haymitch hizo su aparición un par de veces, ya que nuevamente se encontraba perdido en el alcohol, a pesar de que su reserva estaba por terminarse, cosa que nos extraño mucho que no fuera mediando hasta no tener nuevamente su cargamento.

Le pedí al doctor Aurelius que me investigara a donde podía poner una queja oficial la Sra. Gray, para que Paylor no pensara que esto era cosa mía, o incluso la gente que estaba alrededor de la investigación. Cuando le pase la dirección a la Sra. Gray, ella se vio muy contenta y dijo que no iba a permitir que Susan cometiera injusticias y que abusara de su cargo, yo solo esperaba que en verdad hiciera la queja y que llegara a manos de los que se encargaban de regular las alcandías.

-En verdad crees que la sra. Gray mande la carta – Peeta me dijo intrigado mientras trabajaba en una pasta para unos cubiletes de prueba para la boda de Thom y Hilary.

-Pues, dijo que si, espero que lo haga, eso ayudaría – yo lavaba los trastos que iban saliendo en la elaboración de los diferentes panes.

-Al menos sabemos una cosa – Peeta sonreía traviesamente – la señora Gray puede pertenecer al club de "los que no queremos a Susan en el distrito" –

-y no solo eso – agregue con una sonrisa – la señora Gray puede correr la voz de su queja o de que pueden hacer quejas sobre el alcalde y su esposa –

-Oh cierto, tienes mucha razón –

Peeta empezó a formar los cubiletes con mucho esmero y concentración, mientras que yo seguí levantando todo los trastos y limpiando las mesetas que no se estaban ocupando. A pesar de que Peeta me dijo varias veces que no lo hiciera, ya que Alex no tardaba en llegar para cubrir su turno y esa era parte de su labor.

-¿y bien? ¿crees que te hayan quedado? – yo me acercaba a ver como metía la charola al horno.

-En verdad espero que sí, que sean de su agrado – contesto - aparte, aún le falta el relleno, el cual te comprometiste ayudar a preparar-

-Mmm pero yo no estoy tan segura que quede muy bien, es a ti a quien se le da mejor esas cosas – le di una leve sonrisa.

-No, tu sabes bien que sabes cocinar – de repente Peeta me envolvió en un abrazo – ¿o acaso no fuiste tú quien me alimento en la arena? –

Yo le correspondí el abrazo – ¿Cómo sabes eso? Seguramente no te acuerda si lo que prepare sabía bien – lamente decir eso al instante ya que Peeta se tensó con mi comentario, al decir que posiblemente no se acordaba - en el momento te lo comiste porque era necesario, ahí no importaba si sabía bien o no, yo lo comí también y pues que te puedo decir… – trate de arreglar mi comentario, a la vez que lo atraía hacia mí.

-Pues lo que me has preparado últimamente te ha salido muy bien – Peeta recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, provocando cosquillas a su paso.

-Lo dices porque me quieres, Haymitch no…-

-Claro que no – no me dejo continuar – sabes muy bien que lo que preparas te ha salido rico y que Haymitch no puede juzgar mucho, aparte él no sabe distinguir entre lo que es bueno –

Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar al escucharlo y sentirlo tan cerca de mi, así que no espere mas y le di un beso, un beso que busco rápidamente acceso a su boca, el cual fue permitido; no sé si era a causa de estar tan cerca del horno o en realidad era mi cuerpo que simplemente se sentía mas acalorado por la situación, donde nuestras manos habían llegado al punto en que no permanecían en un solo lugar, frotando tiernamente y a veces aceleradamente. Incluso nuestras bocas se separaban para repartir tiernos besos por la mandíbula y el cuello del otro respectivamente.

En mas de una ocasión me había pasado que perdía la noción de todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente me concentraba en el cuerpo de mi chico del pan, pegado al mío, de sus caricias y de sus besos, tanto me perdía que no me daba cuenta que tocábamos una pared o una mesa, lo cual nos sucedió en esta ocasión, donde una de las mesetas se me encajaba en la espalda baja; pero no me importo, seguí el ritmo que Peeta marcaba al beso, hasta que escuchamos la puerta trasera de la panadería cerrarse y por lo tanto vernos algo sorprendidos, al igual que Alex, por dicha interrupción.

-Yo… lo… lo siento – hablo un Alex muy apenado.

-No… nosotros… bueno…- Peeta soltó un fuerte suspiro – es normal que una pareja se bese…-

-Claro, claro – dijo Alex muy serio y apenado a la vez.

-Bueno mejor me voy, los veo mas tarde – dije sin ver a ninguno de los dos al rostro.

-Kat…Katniss – Alex siempre se veía muy avergonzado en mi presencia, a pesar de que era un año mayor que nosotros, le costaba trabajo dirigirse a mi, Peeta decía que porque mi presencia imponía mucho debido a todo lo que paso en las dos arenas y por el símbolo que era para mucha gente – Sae me dijo que si podías irla a ver, que era importante –

-¿pasa algo malo? – me preocupe un poco, ya que era muy raro que Sae me mandara mensajes, cuando me quería decir algo, siempre venía ella o lo hacía cuando pasaba al quemador para dejar mis presas del día.

-No… no creo, simplemente me dijo que si podías ir, como hoy no vas a casar dijo que … bueno que no pasarías por ahí, así que me pidió que te avisara –

Y eso era cierto, solo iba al quemador los días que me adentraba al bosque, ya que la comida la estaba yo preparando y me surtía de cosas ese mismo día que pasaba por ahí o Peeta se encaraba de traérmelas. Por lo que no salía mucho de mi casa, salvo cuando iba a la panadería alcanzar a Peeta.

Cuando llegue al quemador el ambiente era sumamente tranquilo, cada quien estaba en su asunto y no había mucha gente porque aun se encontraban trabajando, me sentía nerviosa por lo que me podía decir Sae o también el encontrarme con Susan me alteraba un poco.

-Hola chica, veo que Alex no olvido decirte que vinieras –

-¿Qué pasa Sae?, Alex no supo decirme para que me necesitas, la verdad me puse un poco nerviosa –

-Oh tranquila, es que no me puedo despegar de aquí, cada vez esto se ve más ajetreado, si Peeta no contrataba a Alex yo si lo hubiera hecho, incluso va estar aquí cuando no esté en la panadería –

-Entiendo y me parece muy bien, es un chico muy trabajador –

-¿Quién yo? Por supuesto, hola Katniss – en ese momento Steven iba saliendo de la bodega de Sae con unas cajas y me sonreía.

-Si, si vamos chico, apúrate – le contesto Sae divertida.

-Lo que usted diga Jefa –

-Bueno, te decía, necesitaba ver contigo si crees poder conseguir un pavo, quisiera cambiar un poco el menú y Carl se reúsa un poco a pedir cosas diferentes al capitolio, siempre res – Sae rodo los ojos.

-En realidad, tendría que adentrarme un poco más de lo que siempre, pero lo intentare, pero… - me daba la impresión de que Sae no solo me había hablado para eso, puesto que me hubiera dicho desde ayer que traje las cosas que encontré en el bosque, o al menos eso creo – ¿solo era eso? –

-De hecho también quería preguntarte… - Sae estaba algo nerviosa, y esos era muy difícil de ver.

-¿Sae qué pasa? ¿todo está bien? ¿Dónde está Lucy? –

-Ella ya está en el programa escolar, ves que no tiene mucho que lo iniciaron, pero en realidad si pasa algo… pasa que la Sra. Gray – me tense al escuchar aquello - me dijo que hizo una queja al capitolio, la cual mando esta mañana, una queja de cómo trataba Susan a la gente y bueno… no sé si tú me puedas ayudar a escribir una, yo no sé muy bien redactar cosas, con trabajos se leer … - Sae se vio muy apenada cuando me dijo todo esto.

-yo…- me sentía desconcertada, era como si después de mi encontronazo con Susan aquí en el quemador, la gente le viera defectos o se atreviera hablar, era algo similar a lo de las bayas – Sae yo no quisiera verme involucrada en más problemas con esa mujer, la sra. Gray podría ayudarte…-

-Es que… - Sae se veía muy afligida – no le tengo la confianza suficiente y no me gustaría que anduviera chismorreando por ahí mis cosas –

Al escuchar que no le tenía confianza me hizo saber que si me la tenía a mí, por lo que toda duda desapareció - ¿puedo saber sobre que trata tu queja? –

-Ven aquí conmigo – Sae entro a la bodega donde había salido Steven con unas cajas y cerro una vez que estuvimos las dos dentro – Kat, tu sabes que Lucy… que Lucy tiene problemas de aprendizaje, que ella está por debajo de su edad – simplemente asentí - cuando supe que la escuela iniciaba, la inscribí, pensando que ahora tendría una oportunidad, ya sabes, para que pues se pusiera al día, que alguien que sabe me ayudara con eso; resulta que Tiffany, la nueva maestra se vio muy dispuesta a darle clases especiales, ya que por el momento solo hay tres grupos, por las edades y todo eso – se encogió de hombros.

-Si algo escuche de que eran pocos niños los que habían en el distrito –

-Pues yo me alegre mucho al escuchar eso, pero Susan hablo con Tiffany y le dijo que no le podían pagar por esas clases especiales para Lucy, que no se podía solo dar clases a una sola niña; Tiffany dijo que no había problema, que ella lo haría en sus ratos libres para poder poner a Lucy al corriente o al menos poderla integrar a uno de los grupos más adelante, pero ya sabes Susan metió su cuchara y pues nos dijo que Lucy no tenía remedio, que… - Sae bajo la cabeza, mirando sus desgastados zapatos – que en el distrito no había lugar para niños como Lucy –

El simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras me hizo rabiar hasta más no poder, como podía expresarse así de alguien como Lucy, aun me seguía preguntando cómo era que había llegado al puesto en el que estaba, es más, su actitud me hacía dudar que en verdad fuera una doctora.

-No puedo creerlo, con qué derecho dice eso, es una mujer nefasta –

-Lo se, por eso quiero hacer la queja, no quiero que alguien más se vea en una situación parecida, Tiffany se está arriesgando teniendo a Lucy en uno de los grupos, así que tampoco quiero que arriesgue su trabajo, por lo que es importante hacer la queja –

-De eso no hay duda, no te preocupes, puedo venir más tarde para que la redactemos y cuanto antes la pongas en el correo –

-¿En verdad me ayudaras? –

-Claro que si, después de todo lo que les debo a Lucy y a ti, y no se me hace justo que alguien las trate así, lo único que te voy a pedir es mucha discreción –

-Claro, la verdad no es algo que bueno quisiera estar divulgando Katniss –

-Sí, pero Sae es importante que no digas que yo te ayude hacer esta queja, porque… bueno tu sabes que Susan y yo no estamos en una situación muy favorable, de hecho… - dude un poco, no sabía que tanta confianza brindarle a Sae, después de la confianza que ella me estaba brindando se me hacía justo – Peeta y yo creemos que Susan le pasa información a Plutarch acerca de nuestra relación, por lo que hablamos con alguien del capitolio para que hicieran algo al respecto –

-Porque no me extraña –

-La cuestión es que no quiero que estas personas del capitolio crean que yo estoy influyendo en la gente para hacer estas quejas, que yo intervengo –

-De hecho creo que lo que pasó el otro día, fue lo que nos hizo abrir a muchos los ojos, de que no debemos dejar que abuse de su puesto, o más bien del de su marido –

Me quede un buen rato ahí en el quemador, ayudando a Sae a redactar, pero como ella también estaba ocupada permanecí en la bodega escribiendo, mientras que ella de vez en cuando entraba para ver cómo iba o para que me diera su opinión al respecto. Una vez que tuvimos la hoja lista, se la deje dentro del delantal que traía, era importante que nadie más la viera para no crear especulaciones o más chismorreo.

Cuando me dirigía a la salida del quemador, vislumbre a Peeta con cara algo preocupada – ¿hey qué sucede? – dije cuando estuve cerca de él.

-Es que llegue a tu casa y no estabas, espere un buen rato y me preocupe que no llegaras –

-Bueno es que… vez que Alex me dijo que Sae me estaba buscando –

-Si pero, no me imagine que tardaras tanto por aquí, como… tu prefieres evitar un poco los lugares concurridos – Y eso era cierto, pero al estar dentro de la bodega de Sae estaba aislada de todo el movimiento que tenía el quemador, solo Steven había entrado para bromear un poco, siempre y cuando Sae no le pegara un grito para que llevara las cosas que necesitaban.

En ese momento me percate que había mucha gente circulando por aquí, así que por eso para Peeta era poco probable que estuviera en este lugar.

-Vamos a casa – le susurre.

Le conté a Peeta todo lo que estuve haciendo en este tiempo y por qué no había regresado a mi casa cuando él me busco. En un principio se vio muy sorprendido, pero una vez que asimilo mis palabras, exploto.

-Pero que tiene en la cabeza esa mujer, es una estúpida, una gran estúpida, me pregunto si su esposo está al corriente de todo esto, y si lo está, entonces el también es un estúpido - jamás había oído a Peeta decir tantas veces la palabra estúpido, incluso lo veía muy agresivo en él, era como si estuviera bajo el efecto del veneno nuevamente, así que lamente de repente haberle dicho, sabía que se iba a enojar, pero no imagine que se enfadara tanto.

-Tranquilo – era extraño que fuera yo quien lo calmara, regularmente era al revés – afortunadamente Sae también tomo cartas en el asunto –

-Si pero… es como… eso es racismo o discriminación más bien, es como si a mí me dijeran que no tengo lugar para estar en el distrito porque no tengo una pierna o porque tengo crisis de violencia, incluso yo puedo ser peligroso y …-

-Hey, no te pongas así, ya verás es que esto cambiara, la gente se va a ir dando cuenta de quienes son Susan y Carl – lo tome del rostro para que me viera directamente – y lo mejor es que no es necesario que nosotros intervengamos, la gente ya no es la misma de hace tres años, la gente tiene voz y voto – termine besando su frente para después acoger su cabeza en mi pecho, digamos que un gesto algo maternal para mi gusto.

* * *

N/A: ¿ALGUN REVIEW?


	9. SORPRESAAA

HOLOOOOO A TODOS! COMO ESTAN? MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, TAL VEZ LA SEMANA PASADA NO COMENTE MUCHO ANTES DEL CAPITULO, SOLO LES CUENTO QUE NO TENIA MUCHOS ANIMOS, PERO SE QUE HABIA QUEDADO CON USTEDES DE AL MENOS SUBIR EL CAPI LOS DIAS VIERNES. PERO EN FIN. AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUIERO RECALCAR QUE SIEMPRE LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ES MAS SOY TAN OBSESA DE LOS REVIEWS QUE LOS LEO MUCHAS VECES. SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPREANDO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Los días pasaron, yo trataba de hablar con el doctor Aurelius sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el distrito 13 y lo que había dicho Plutarch con respecto a su espionaje con Susan como cómplice, pero él se negó hablar de eso, él me decía que estaba para escucharme, no para incrementar mis ansias.

Afortunadamente Paylor se comunico con nosotros una noche y nos dijo que Kate (la hija de Coin) no le había parecido mucho que hubiera gente del capitolio investigando varias anomalías en el distrito 13 con respecto al tiempo que estuvo su madre dirigiendo la guerra, Paylor había sido directa sobre qué era lo que investigaban, Kate le contesto que eso no tenía sentido si su madre ya estaba muerta, que para que lo hacían y sobre todo le dijo que no deshonraran a su madre.

Paylor supo manejar muy bien la situación y le dijo que lo mismo pasaba conmigo, que para que lo hacían si ya se me había enjuiciado, que en todo caso tenía que atar todos los cabos sueltos, uno de ellos era de ¿Por qué Primrose Everdeen estaba en un aerodeslizador de guerra sin tener la edad suficiente? Lo que para todos, fue lo que me provoco la locura de asesinar a esa mujer.

"Me quiso intimidar" decía Paylor "dijo que por qué sacaba el tema de Primrose, que si era por qué era tu hermana y yo te estaba protegiendo, que no era la situación en cuestión, que por qué solo se cuestionaba ese caso, yo le conteste que era lo que estábamos investigando, que por qué solo casualmente había sido ella enviada a zona de guerra, así como también el que Peeta fuera puesto precisamente en ese pelotón, sabiendo que no estaba nada estable con respecto a Katniss"

Incluso menciono a mi equipo de preparación, lo cual me sorprendió mucho en el momento, pero ellos hicieron una declaración de cómo fueron tratados por Coin y su gente, que solo cuando yo lo descubrí fue que los sacaron de ese lugar horrible en el que estaban. "En verdad esas mujer tiene muchos trapitos sucios que sacar, así que Kate se lo está pensando mejor antes de seguir hostigando con respecto a un juicio para Katniss"

También nos dijo que quería hablar con Haymitch, puesto que él había estado en el centro de operaciones y se pudo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, nos dijo que sería una entrevista informal, solo para empezar juntar información y ver de que otra manera podía contribuir lo que sabía él.

Y por ultimo nos hablo de tres quejas que había en contra de Susan y una en contra de Carl, cosa que nos asombró mucho, debido a que solo sabíamos de dos. Nos cuestiono un poco si no habíamos estado hablando con la gente sobre la queja o lo que suponíamos de ella, a lo que simplemente negamos.

"Bueno dos son quejas que… las hicieron personas distintas, por medios distintos, pero es por la misma razón" comento Paylor, tratando de averiguar si en nuestras miradas había algo que tuviéramos que ver. Lo cual no logro, pero al final no nos dijo que iba a proceder con respecto a eso.

Con respecto a Plutarch, volvió hablar con él, le planteo la posibilidad de enjuiciarlo y que era mejor que dejara de poner cosas de nosotros, nos dijo que por su reacción, era cierto nuestras suposiciones, que Susan era la que le pasaba datos de nosotros, pero no había manera de confirmar eso.

Peeta llegó a la conclusión que la maestra Tiffany fue quien puso esa otra queja, porque resulto ser una persona muy agradable y con ganas de sacar a los niños adelante, Paylor menciono que una de las quejas fue por la misma razón, así que era lo mas probable y con respecto a la queja en contra de Carl no teníamos la menor idea.

Cuando Haymitch se entrevisto con Paylor, logramos que fuera en su juicio, o mas bien le escondimos las pocas botellas que le quedaban, unas en mi casa y otras en casa de Peeta, ya que era importante que estuviera lúcido para que tuviera mas credibilidad, ante Paylor y sus colaboradores en este caso. Él respondió todas las preguntas lo mejor que pudo, nosotros descubrimos muchas cosas que aun desconocíamos, no ahondaron mucho en el tema, puesto que ellos creían que iba ser necesario hacer una declaración de todos estos hechos a través de una video para documentar todo.

Una semana antes de la boda tan mencionada de Hilary y Thom, estando en la panadería, fuimos sorprendidos por la llegada de Johanna, yo estaba acomodando unas donas en una charola, dándole la espalda a la entrada cuando escuche que alguien entro.

-¿Quién lo diría descerebra? – al escuchar aquella palabra, casi dejo caer la charola al darme vuelta y ver a una mujer delgada con el cabello corto sonriéndome de lado, tenía ya casi un año que la había dejado de ver.

-¿Johanna? ¿qué..?-

- La chica en llamas trabajando en la panadería de su chico – sonrío socarronamente.

-Johanna ¿Qué haces aquí? – Peeta llegaba con otra charola en manos -¿por qué no nos dijiste que venias?-

-¿Acabas de llegar? – mi pregunta fue algo tonta, ya que esta mañana el tren había llegado.

-Una pregunta a la vez, par de tontos – sonrió divertida.

Peeta dejo la charola que traía para abrazarla y tomar la maleta que traía al hombro, gesto que la sorprendió un poco, pero a la vez correspondió el abrazo. – Vamos pasa, tienes muchas cosas que contarnos –

Yo estaba muy asombrada por su llegada, en alguna ocasión nos llego a decir que nos visitaría, pero jamás volvió a comentar nada; el solo verla ahí, hizo que mi mente viajara y recordara tantas cosas, era como… enfrentarme nuevamente al pasado, el cual me estaba costando mucho trabajo dejar atrás.

-¿Kat? Vamos ven – Peeta me veía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo se que estas impresionada por mi presencia, siempre causo ese efecto en la gente, pero vamos descerebrada necesito algo que me quite el frío –

Peeta había tenido la atinada idea de traerse un servicio de té y otras cosas que podríamos necesitar estando aquí por las mañanas, así que pronto tenía té y unas galletas en la mesa donde estábamos conversando.

-Vaya si que hace frío en este distrito, no recuerdo que hiciera tanto frío cuando vine hace ya muchos años –

Johanna tenía razón ya que el asomo de la primera nevada estaba en puerta.

-Y eso que aun no empieza las nevadas – contesto Peeta al tomar una galleta.

-Pues espero que el clima me trate bien, después de estar meses en el distrito 4, donde siempre hace mucho calor, nunca para –

-¿vienes de ahí? – pregunte muy emocionada al recordar que se había instalado un tiempo con mi madre, Annie y el pequeño Finnick- dime ¿Cómo es? ¿se parece tanto a él como se nota en las fotos? – mi curiosidad era eminente.

-A ver, primero, vengo de estar en casa un tiempo, ósea en el distrito 7 y si, se parece mucho a él, es como tener a mi amigo pero en bebe, así que lo puedo manejar mejor – Johanna río muy fuerte.

-Mmmm, no lo creo – Peeta río.

-¿Qué? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Johanna y yo, cosa que hizo que nos volteáramos a ver, rara vez coincidíamos.

-Pues que yo digo que ese bebe las domina a las tres, es mas presiento que en especial a ti – Peeta apunto a Johanna con un dedo.

-A mi nadie me domina chico rubio – dijo engreídamente.

-Pues… no estaría tan seguro, tal vez no te das cuenta – Peeta sonreía mucho.

No pudimos platicar muy a gusto debido que entraban clientes y nuestra conversación se veía interrumpida por entras y salidas de parte mía o de Peeta, incluso en ir a checar el pan que estaba en el horno. Así que cuando llego Alex, decidí llevar a Johanna a mi casa para que descansara después del viaje.

-Bueno te veremos mas tarde Peeta- le decía mientras observaba a Johanna, quien a su vez veía fijamente a Alex, incluso puedo afirmar que hizo que esté se sonrojara al tener su vista tan fija.

-Supongo que tú lo elegiste – me dijo distraídamente.

-¿Qué? – me pregunte cómo era posible que Johanna supiera que yo había sugerido a Alex para el puesto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Peeta se vio muy intrigado, mientras Alex desaparecía de nuestra vista.

-Pues si, porque si que es guapo el muchacho – contesto Johanna – o al menos yo sí hubiera hecho esa sugerencia –

Yo no pude evitar reí, ya que Peeta se veía confundió mientras que Johanna parecía una cazadora al asecho que hizo que Alex evitara vernos directo y hacerse el muy concentrado en su trabajo

Decidí darle a Johanna la habitación que era de mi madre, ya que estaba lista para recibir a cualquier visita, si nada dentro de los closet y con sabanas y cobijas limpias, mientras que la habitación de Prim seguía siendo un… santuario, porque sus cosas seguían ahí a excepción de peluso que estaba en mi habitación.

-Espero estés bien aquí, el baño es ese – le die señalando la puerta entre las dos habitaciones.

-Gracias, está perfecto, se parecen mucho a mi casa que tenía en el distrito 7, al parecer el capitolio no se quemaba mucho la cabeza al hacer las casas de los vencedores –

-Bueno te dejo entonces para que te instales y descanses mientras que preparo la comida –

-Hey espera, creo que… - Johanna entro a la habitación para sacar algo de su mochila que había depositado sobre la cama – tu madre me dijo que te diera esto cuando te viera – me extendió una caja perfectamente cerrada, por lo que no se distinguía cual era su contenido – tal vez esperaba que fuera antes, pero de todas maneras yo le advertí que tardaría en venir al distrito 12, incluso pues mi visita se adelanto un poco, no estaba planeada para estas fechas, pero aun así ella insistió que prefería enviarla conmigo en vez de mandarla por el correo, incluso la foto del pequeño adonis – sonreí al escuchar como llamaba al bebe de Finnick - no la quería enviar porque temía que fuera interceptada –

-Ok, muchas gracias, le hablaremos mas tarde para decirle que estas aquí y veré el contenido mas adelante -

-Si me parece, solo que…- dudo un poco – no se que contenga el paquete Katniss – era extraño oírla hablarme por mi nombre – pero me pidió que te lo diera a solas – se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que mi madre tenía sus razones.

-Está bien, gracias, ahora descansa –

-Sí y nuevamente gracias por recibirme en tu casa – fue muy extraño escucharla hablar tan… formal.

Me intrigo mucho la caja que me había enviado mi madre, primero pues con eso me daba entender que confiaba plenamente de Johanna y segundo era muy importante el contenido, tanto que no quería arriesgarlo en el correo común, así que decidí abrirla aprovechando que Johanna estaba dándose un baño y no había nadie mas en la casa.

Una vez que logre quitar toda la cinta que sellaba la caja, que era bastante, encontré otra caja dentro y una carta, decidí ver primero el contenido, por todo el misterio que le había puesto mi madre. Para mi sorpresa encontré unas pastillas diminutas, eran demasiadas, así que tome la carta de mi madre para saber de que se trataba todo esto.

"_Hola hija, supongo que debes estar muy extrañada con todo esto, sobre todo por el misterio que le puse a la entrega de este paquete, pero supuse que Johanna respetaría la privacidad mejor que las personas que se encargan de regular el correo y mas con todo lo que ha pasado con los programas televisivos, donde hay una gran interés en tu vida personal, tal vez el paquete tarde mucho en llegar, pero confío en que te será de utilidad._

_Te haz de estar preguntando para que es todo ese medicamento, pues bien, resulta que tuve el acceso a estas pastillas anticonceptivas, no me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero después de tener esa charla contigo, creo que te pueden ser de mucha ayuda, ya que quiero facilitarte las cosas y te sientas segura al esta con Peeta; fue un poco complicado el poderlas sacar del hospital, pero por el momento no se lleva un control exacto de los medicamentos, en especial medicamentos como este. Se que tal vez pronto puedas tener acceso a este método de prevención de embarazos, pero no se que tan fácil les vayan a soltar a las mujeres cosas como estas, mas por la taza de natalidad y de mortalidad en la que se encuentra Panem, a parte no creo que sea una prioridad de la fábrica de medicamentos hacer algo así por el momento. Se que no es necesario pedirte que seas discreta con esto, ya que nos podríamos meter en algún problema, así que guárdalas muy bien"_

Yo me quede impresionada por lo que iba leyendo a la vez que volteaba a ver las pastillas, al parecer mi madre había hecho algo inapropiado para hacerme llegar este paquete, pero también estaba la cuestión que yo no sabía que estas cosas existían, puesto que el capitolio siempre controlaba todo esto, no permitía que las parejas decidieran, ya que era importante siempre tener futuros competidores de sus tan preciados juegos, pero también estaba la cuestión de no permitir que la población se expandiera a un punto donde ya no la podían controlar. El resto de la carta mi madre me explicaba perfectamente bien para que eran las pastillas y su uso, a partir de que momento era prudente que las tomara y aun así me hablo del ritmo para poder ser mas exacta con todo eso de mis periodos y que no hubiera posibilidades de quedar embarazada, debido a que, sí, las pastillas son una forma de prevenir, pero no es un método 100% seguro, por lo que leí varias veces la recomendaciones de mi madre, ya que eso si lo sabía con certeza, yo no iba a traer un hijo al mundo a sufrir.

* * *

N/A: ANDA LA OSA QUE TAL? ESPERABAN ESTA SORPRESA JIJIJI. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO PARA DEJAR UN COMEN, SABEN QUE SIEMPRE SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS. Y PUES A LA MEJOR FALTA UN POCO DE PEETA Y KATNISS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, MAS ADELANTE HABRA LINDOS CAPIS JAJAJAJAJJA ESPERO JAJAJAJJA. BUENO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS. BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS.


	10. Johanna

HOLOOOO! COMO ESTAN? PUES BIEN YO MUY CONTENTA POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE SON MUY VALIOSOS Y ME ENCANTA QUE SE DEN UN TIEMPITO PARA PONER SUS OPINIONES, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS, JIJIJIJ, BUENO PUES TAL VEZ EL CAPI DEBIO LLEGAR ANTES, PERO LA VERDAD HE TENIDO UNOS DIAS MEDIOS ATAREADOS, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI ESPERANDO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Peeta llego antes, para poderme ayuda, ambos teníamos mucha curiosidad de porque Johanna había aparecido en el distrito, así como también el que ni Annie ni mi mamá comentaran que vendría, por lo que entendí en la carta de mamá y lo que ella misma dijo, su visita no estaba planeada para estas fechas, pero por alguna razón la había adelantado. Lo bueno es que tendríamos toda la tarde para escucharla.

-¿Qué hacen? – dijo Johanna al entrar a la cocina, donde casi todo estaba listo para comer.

-Terminando la comida, ¿pudiste descansar? – le contesto Peeta, mientras que Johanna nos veía muy intrigada.

-Mmm, si todo es muy silencioso por aquí – ella veía de Peeta a mi y de mi a Peeta.

-¿Qué te pasa descerebrada? – le dije dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno que… a estas alturas yo los haría viviendo ya juntos, pero por lo que entendí cada quien conserva su casa – Ambos dimos un respingo.

-Pues no, yo creo que…. –

-Tranquilo Peeta, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, a parte ya estaré viendo en los programas esos ridículos que es lo que pasa con su vida – soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No le veo la gracia – dije muy molesta.

-Lo sé, pero me doy cuenta que es fácil hacerlos enojar aun, en especial a ti Katniss – yo me voltee y preferí seguir trabajando con la comida

Peeta y Johanna empezaron una conversación donde ella platicaba con lujo de detalles el nacimiento de Finnick y también como le cerró varias veces la puerta en la cara a Plutarch y su tonto equipo de trabajo cuando estaban insistiendo en pasar imágenes o algún video del pequeño.

La que se dedico hablar fue ella, dando detalles de como iban las cosas en el distrito 4 y en su distrito, pero también dio detalles de los demás distritos.

-¿pero… como es que logras viajar por los distritos sin problemas? – pregunto Peeta mientras servíamos el postre – que acaso no necesitas dinero o por ser una vencedora te permiten desplazarte a tus anchas –

-Cierto, a que se supone que te dedicas, solo a pasear – yo la veía fijamente, era cierto que ahora la gente podía entrar y salir de los distritos (claro a excepción de mi), pero de alguna manera se tenía que pagar por esos viajes, así como también por toda la comida y ropa que uno utilizaba.

-Pues yo tengo trabajo – dijo con su habitual tono déspota.

-¿Ah si? – dije levantando una ceja, Johanna Manso con un empleo, ¿y qué clase de empleo que le permite viajar a sus anchas por todo Panem?

-Aunque no lo creas descerebrada, pero… - dudo y volteo a ver al rededor, como verificando que en verdad estuviéramos solos – se supone que no debo decirles sobre mi empleo, pero sé que son de confianza, prometan que no lo comentaran, ni siquiera con ese borracho de Haymitch –

Me molesto un poco su forma de expresarse de él, solo yo podía tratarlo así, pero ese no era el punto – claro que puedes confiar en nosotros – contesto Peeta.

-Bueno trabajo para el capitolio – Peeta y yo volteamos a vernos como si no diéramos crédito a lo que habíamos escuchado – no pongan esas caras, si, trabajo para el capitolio, soy la encargada de ver que los alcaldes estén haciendo bien su función –

-¿Qué? – mi voz se escuchó muy pillada.

-Si, Paylor me pidió que hiciera esta labor en cubierto, para que los alcaldes no aparentaran que todo marcha excelente cuando yo estuviera en el distrito, así solo creen que pues soy una desubicada que anda de distrito en distrito – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… ¿Cómo por qué tiene que hacer eso? – Peeta estaba muy analítico.

-Bueno, pues distritos como el uno o el dos, o incluso como el 13 no están del todo de acuerdo de cómo se llevan las cosas, así que tienen que poner mayor entusiasmo en sacarlos adelante, en hacerles ver que ahora somos libres pero que tenemos que respetar leyes que nos benefician a la larga a todos –

Era tan extraño oír hablar así a Johanna, jamás pensé que fuera una mujer de… política, ella hubiera preferido mil veces más estar en un pelotón que esto, no entendía porque su cambio en ese aspecto.

-Por lo que la atención esta puesto en ellos, a parte porque no se muy bien que problemas tiene con el 13, hay mucho movimiento ahí, pero bueno, la cuestión es que Paylor me pidió que hiciera este trabajo para que también los demás distritos no se vieran afectados por como llevan las cosas los alcaldes, ya que digamos los han dejado en mas libertad, pero ella quería alguien que…-

-que no tenga pelos en la boca y pueda decir tal cual las cosas que están pasando – le ayudo Peeta a complementar.

-Digamos que si, pero es importante que nadie sepa que trabajo para Paylor, que la gente crea que solo visito los distritos, para que en verdad pueda ver las carencias y lo que está bien, no crean que solo veo lo malo de cada distrito también lo bueno –

-Pues aquí vas a ver lo mal que estamos, dudo que veas cosas buenas con esa tal Susan – le conteste irritada al recordar a esa mujer.

-Kat no la predispongas –

-Mmm, creo que ustedes saben porque fui enviada aquí antes de ir al diez y once –

-¿te pidieron que vinieras antes aquí? – pregunto Peeta.

-Si, obvio estaba marcado en mi ruta, pero Paylor me hablo hace unos días para que mejor viniera aquí –

Decidimos platicarle un poco sobre el asunto con Susan y las quejas que empezaban haber de ella y su esposo, me sentí un poco mal al contarle la situación por la que paso Sae y su nieta con esa mujer, porque Sae me pidió que fuera discreta.

-Tal vez no debimos contarte esto – comento Peeta

-¿Por qué? – voltee a verlo – se supone que por eso esta aquí para ver que es lo que esta pasando en el distrito –

-Si bo… Kat pero la estamos predisponiendo, se supone que ella esta aquí para darse cuenta de la situación en la que esta el distrito, apuesto a que Paylor no ha de estar muy contenta de que tanto Johanna nos contara su trabajo, ni que nosotros le hayamos contado todo lo de las quejas, si no te las hubiera comentado ¿no es así? –

-Mmm, creo que Peeta tiene razón, porque efectivamente no me dijo nada, solo dijo que pues debido a ciertas circunstancias en el distrito requería que fuera primero ahí, en vez de seguir la ruta que tenía marcada –

-Pues yo creo que te estamos ahorrando un poco de investigación – me encogí de hombros, no se por qué me sentía irritada de que ambos tuvieran razón, que… estuvieran de acuerdo – a parte Peeta no le estamos diciendo mentiras –

-Hey tranquila descerebrada, solo estamos platicando – Johanna se veía divertida por mi reacción.

-Pues ya te darás cuenta – hablo Peeta para que yo no contraatacará a Johanna – incluso podrás ver cosas que tal vez ni siquiera sabemos que pasan, el quemador será un buen lugar para comenzar –

-Así lo creo –

Seguimos platicando de todo un poco, hasta que Peeta fue a cerrar la panadería, Johanna insistió en que lo acompañáramos, supongo yo que para ver a Alex, debido a que en cuanto estuvimos ahí le empezó hacer la platica, él se vio un tanto nervioso, por lo que salio muy deprisa con un simple hasta mañana.

Esa noche Peeta se fue a su casa, sin antes recibir burlas de Johanna, donde nos decía que no había porque aparentar o también nos decía que olvidaba que yo era muy inocente y cosas por el estilo, era como tener las burlas de Haymitch en versión femenina.

Al día siguiente Johanna me siguió el ritmo, es decir se levanto temprano, estuvo un rato en la panadería y después decidió según ella ir a visitar a Haymitch, ósea irlo a molestar. Cuando iba camino al bosque me alcanzo.

-Hey Katniss, espera quiero ir contigo, a pesar de que vengo de casa tiene mucho tiempo que no entro a un bosque –

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – le dije confundida, puesto que yo estaba en la reja, es decir estaba por introducirme al bosque.

-Mmm pues… te sorprendería lo bien que te conoce la gente y lo fácil que es sacarle la información – se encogió de hombros.

-No creo, todo mundo es muy chismoso y ojala eso te sirva de mucho para hacer tu trabajo mas sencillo –

-Claro, no sabes lo fácil que ha sido, tengo información muy buena -

Llegamos a las trampas que días antes había colocado, ella simplemente me observaba y a la vez yo veía como se oxigenaba, respirando el aire puro y frío que circulaba en ese momento.

-Extrañaba esto –

-¿Cómo?- conteste

-Si, la tranquilidad del bosque, sin nadie que te este observando, sin el chismorreo que hay a tu paso, solo el sonido de la naturaleza –

-¿La… la gente te molesta mucho? – me sentía muy intrigada en saber si a Johanna le pasaba igual que a nosotros, si la veía igual como un bicho raro.

-Pues… a veces son molestos, tantas miradas, otras veces es agradable saber que ellos están agradecidos y… bueno que de alguna manera justifica el hecho de que uno… ya sabes – yo no comprendía del todo sus palabras – el que uno se haya visto en una situación donde tuviste que asesinar –

-Bueno…- por un momento no supe que decir – muchos asesinaron después de los juegos, en la guerra y esa situación fue…-

-No Katniss – me interrumpió – el hecho de matar a esos chicos bien sabes que es algo que… siempre nos va a pesar, que siempre nos va a perseguir –

Ella veía fijamente al horizonte, se encontraba muy pensativa; su comentario me hacía ver que no era la única a la que ciertos demonios perseguían, en mi caso aparecían frecuentemente en las pesadillas.

-Esos juegos ha sido lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad – fui yo quien hablo después de un buen rato.

-No, lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad fue que Snow existiera –

-Mmm, puede ser, pero quien invento los juegos fue peor que él, simplemente fue una persona con poder que abuso más de la cuenta y también Coin, esa era otra igual que él –

-Creo que nunca acabaremos si empezamos a sacar a toda la gente que nos hizo daño, así que pasemos a cosas mas agradables –

-Tienes razón, pero para la época que nos toco vivir, Snow y Coin fueron los peores –

Johanna simplemente me dio una sonrisa – y tu fuiste lo peor que les pudo pasar a ellos – rio sonoramente.

Decidimos regresar, debido a que empezaba a sentirse mucho frío y no había muchas presas a la vista por lo que se estaba volviendo muy aburrido. Cuando pasamos al quemador las miradas ahora eran mas insistentes, incluso empezaba el chismorreo a nuestro paso.

-Vaya que novedad – dije entre dientes.

-Pues que esperabas descerebrada, vienes conmigo, toda una celebridad – al hablar así Johanna se irguió mas y camino viendo a cada lado - ¿Qué tanto ven idiotas? – le dijo a un grupo de hombres que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Yo solo rodee los ojos ante su agresividad.

Al entrar a la panadería encontramos a un Peeta muy concentrado en el mostrador haciendo algunas cuentas, por lo que tenía el ceño fruncido y un Haymitch decidiendo que robarse de las charolas.

-¿Qué hay chico del pan? – saludo Johanna – ¿Dónde está ese guapo ayudante tuyo? –

-Tan directa como siempre – le dijo Haymitch – Hola preciosa –

-Hola Haymitch ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

-Se le termino el vino – contesto rápidamente Johanna.

-Tu si que eres rápida para enterarte de las cosas – dijo Peeta mientras guardaba la libreta en la que había estado concentrado antes de que entráramos.

-Es mi trabajo – Johanna simplemente se encogió de hombros – hey hola Alex… ¿Cómo estas? – dijo rápidamente al momento que vio entrar a Alex.

-Hola… buenas tardes…- Alex dudo y se sonrojo a la vez – Señorita Johanna –

Peeta y yo casi nos echamos a reír al escuchar a Alex, jamás nadie se había referido así a Johanna, tan respetuosa y formalmente, no al menos frente a nosotros.

– Insisto ese mandil te sienta muy bien – dijo entre dientes Johanna, pero aun así todos la escuchamos.

-Buenas tardes Katniss – me dijo Alex.

-Hola Alex –

-Peeta ¿Dónde quieres que guarde las bases de los pasteles? – Peeta y Alex desaparecieron por la puerta mientras que Haymitch se acerco a nosotros comiendo un panecillo.

-Vaya, tu especialidad es incomodar a la gente ¿no es así? – hablo con la boca llena.

-¿a qué te refieres? – Johanna seguía con la mirada por donde Alex se fue.

-En la mañana me fuiste a incomodar, a no se cuanta gente haz molestado el día hoy y ahora a ese pobre muchacho pareciera que te lo comes con tan solo mirarlo –

-No seas exagerado –

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Peeta despreocupado al regresar.

-Nada solo que Haymitch no le gusta divertirse - esta vez fue Johanna quien tomo un panecillo.

-No, lo que pasa es que "la señorita" – Haymitch dibujo unas comillas al aire – es una asalta cunas, yo que tu tendría cuidado Peeta – en cuando escuche eso, no se por qué razón se me encogió el estomago – no vaya ser que se lleve a tu ayudante – para luego liberarme de esa sensación al escuchar la oración completa.

-Ah no, ni se te ocurra – dije.

-¿Asalta cunas? – contesto Johanna viendo a Haymitch - ¿ y por qué no? – esta vez volteo a verme, mientras que Peeta se veía también intrigado.

- Porque costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo y como dice Haymitch es mucho más chico que tu –

-Por favor, son unos aguafiestas –

-Vamos mejor a comer – Peeta se veía divertido – dejemos a Alex trabajar –

-Yo podría quedarme hacerle compañía, tal vez saciar mi…-

-Johanna – dije antes te que siguiera y sacara algún comentario… incomodo.

-Ah está bien, vamos, solo bromeaba –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? JAJAJAJA LA VERDAD ME DIVERTI MUCHO CON ESTE CAPI, ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN, NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA PODER SEGUIR ADELANTE CON TODA ESTA LOCURA. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTA, A LOS QUE LE DAN SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE ME PONEN EN SU LISTA DE AUTOR FAVORITO, ESO ES UN GRAN HALAGO QUE NO ME MEREZCO. GRACIAS. :D


	11. La Confesión

HOLA A TODOS, COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, YO ESTO FELIZ POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS, MIL GRACIAS. POR OTRO LADO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA TIENE DETERMINADOS TIEMPOS, LOS CUALES ESPERO QUE NO LES ABURRAN, PERO SON TANTAS COSAS LAS QUE PASA POR MI CABEZA, EN FIN. SIN MAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPI ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Los días pasaron y fue agotador tener a Johanna en casa, primero porque las pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes y mi chico del pan no estaba para ayudarme, varias veces desperté con Johanna a un lado a punto de cachetearme para ver si reaccionaba, segundo porque en cuanto Peeta y yo nos hacíamos alguna demostración de afecto, nos decía algo, incluso fue horrible tener a Johanna y Haymitch juntos, puesto que se unieron para atacarnos e incomodarnos, por lo que seguíamos sin dormir juntos para evitar sus comentarios y tercero estaba empezando a creer que en verdad Alex se iba a ir, pero no tanto a que se fuera con ella, sino mas bien para alejarse de ella, ya que varias veces lo llego a tener acorralado contra una pared o puerta.

Eso si, debo agradecer que ella estuviera aquí, ya que todo este tiempo me tenía distraída con sus locuras de la próxima llegada de Gale.

-¿pero qué rayos les pasa el día de hoy? – dijo Johanna mientras terminábamos de comer – hoy estas muy callados –

Yo voltee a ver a Peeta quien llevaba todo el día con el semblante ceñudo – lo que pasa es que tu has hablado todo el día – trato de bromear, pero a pesar de que sonreía en sus ojos había algo, situación que me hizo pensar que era por la llegada de Gale.

-No, creo que en verdad ya les hace falta estar juntos, así que mejor me voy un rato, sirve que voy a ver a Paul, ya que creo que tiene cosas interesantes que contarme, ese chico se lleva muy bien con muchas personas del distrito, así que se ha enterado de varias situaciones, es mas, estoy pensando que él fue quien puso la primer queja contra Susan –

-¿Qué? – inmediatamente Johanna tuvo mi atención al escuchar eso, era obvio que Peeta y yo tendríamos una larga charla con respecto Gale, pero también aun estaba el asunto de Susan, Plutarch y obviamente los problemas con el distrito 13.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – al parecer el comentario de Johanna también llamo la atención de Peeta.

-Si, cuando estaba pues… aludiéndola, ya saben decir mentiras para sacar verdades, dijo algo entre dientes como… allanadora hipócrita algo por el estilo, así que creo que él fue quien la descubrió tratando de entrar a tu casa –

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me diría algo? – me sentí un poco… traicionada por parte de Paul, por no decirme nada, pero a la vez también era lógico que solo él se preocupara por tener lejos de mi casa a esa mujer, a las demás personas bien no les importaría, pero a él…

-Pues creo…que tal vez le impones mucho al muchacho, seguramente es uno más de tus admiradores – contesto Johanna.

Yo voltee a ver a Peeta divertida y esta vez deje salir una carcajada – no Johanna creo que te equivocas, no sabes lo que me vincula a ese chico, aparte es más chico – esto último se lo recalque para ver si dejaba de molestar a Alex.

-¿te vincula? – contesto muy intrigada – y al diablo con la edad, desembucha –

-Veras, él… bueno pues era amigo de Prim – tenía varios días que no mencionaba el nombre de mi patito, así que un sensación extraña me recorrió – él vino aquí debido a ella –

-Vaya eso…-

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con esa información, no lo molestes con ese asunto por favor – dije antes de que siguiera.

-Pero… -

-Por favor Johanna – yo empezaba a exasperarme.

-Jo – esta vez fue Peeta quien hablo, a la vez que me sorprendía el diminutivo con el que se refirió a ella, el cual nunca lo había escuchado en nadie – Paul ha pasado por situaciones difíciles, con trabajos le ha contado a Kat como es que termino aquí, así que si quieres sacarle información de Susan, te sugiero que no tomes el tema de Prim, lo único que harías es echarlo a correr –

-Ok, está bien, no se preocupen – dijo con fastidio – no mencionare a Prim – y sin más salió negando con la cabeza.

-En verdad se me hace increíble que trabaje para Paylor – dije sacando nuestro libro que llevaba ya varios días abandonado.

-Si, quien lo hubiera pensado – de repente sentí a Peeta detrás de mí abrazándome – tienes una ojeras de miedo bonita – me susurro al oído haciendo que me estremeciera, por su cercanía y porque llevaba varios días sin llamarme así.

-Y tú qué me dices – comente al darme la vuelta y perfilar sus propias ojeras, claro no eran tan profundas como las mías, pero aun así había un rastro ahí – te extraño – le susurre sobre sus labios.

-Yo también bonita y… - Peeta soltó el aire y miro para todos lados, como si buscara ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa? – tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera directamente, sabía que teníamos que hablar, que Gale tenía que salir a relucir. – Haz estado algo… distante – continué dudosa y a la vez nerviosa.

-Es que… Kat… tengo miedo – Peeta clavo la mirada en el piso.

-Pero ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Peeta creo que esto… esto es por Gale, ¿no es así? –

-Sí, tengo miedo a su llegada, a que… las cosas cambien entre nosotros y más ahora que… bueno, debido a la visita de Johanna no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos –

Di un fuerte suspiro, no sabía cómo hacerle ver que ahora estaba yo con él – Peeta – acomode sus risos detrás de su oreja – no tienes porque tener miedo, tu sabes que entre Gale y yo… bueno ya no es lo mismo de antes –

-Es que ese es el problema – Peeta me sujeto de los hombros – que… que ustedes bueno, van intentar hablar, tu le prometiste que hablarían y pues ahora dices eso, pero tal vez las cosas se arreglen…- el agarre de Peeta cada vez era más fuerte – y tengo miedo a que al hablar con él veas las cosas diferentes, dejes de culparlo de la muerte de Prim; y no es que no quiera que pase eso, que recuperes a tu amigo, simplemente me da miedo que lo nuestro quede a un lado, que yo… que yo ya no te importe de la misma manera –

-Peeta… - no pude continuar porque él puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Se que muchas cosas han cambiado, que tú y yo estamos muy bien, que nuestra relación a evolucionado, pero aun así necesitaba decirte esto, Gale me causa una gran inseguridad, estos últimos días he recordado lo celoso que estaba de él cuando íbamos a la escuela y lo veía contigo, en lo celoso que me ponía verlos llegar juntos a la panadería a venderle a mi padre ardillas y cosas así. Sé que tú no me has dado ningún motivo, al contrario yo… bueno yo he sido un tonto al tener ahí a Jill, que eso no fue nada agradable para ti, pero también saber que te ponías celosa, pues me hacía sentir… sentir que me necesitas que… -

-Peeta ¿qué no te queda claro que te Amo? – esta vez fui yo quien no lo dejo hablar – por eso era un fastidio ver como Jill… se te insinuaba, pero eso no es el tema, tal vez yo tengo mucha culpa de esta inseguridad que sientes, puesto que en el pasado yo… -

-No sabías que hacer con nosotros – dijo Peeta con una media sonrisa.

-Creo… no sé qué va pasar cuando Gale este aquí, pero lo único es que quiero que sepas es que yo te Amo y eso estoy segura que no va cambiar –

Sin mas me abalancé a sus labios, era de suma importancia quitarle ese temor que le asechaba por días, que supiera que en verdad yo lo amaba y que no importaba que Gale estuviera en el distrito pasado mañana, que ahora él era lo mas importante en mi vida. Rápidamente las manos de Peeta dejaron mis hombros para irse a mi cintura y envolverme en un abrazo, mientras que yo le pedía acceso a su boca para saciar toda la necesidad que tenía de él, colgándome de su cuello y así pegarme mas a su cuerpo.

Nuestro beso esta vez fue mas intenso, explorando nuestras respectivas bocas, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, la cual se había visto interrumpida por la visita inesperada de Johanna, por sus comentarios inoportunos, que con ayuda de Haymitch, hicieron que evitáramos este tipo de contacto.

Cuando fue necesario el oxígeno Peeta me tomo del rostro y apoyo su frente sobre la mía – no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto – fue un susurro, pero entendible perfectamente.

-Si, si lo se – conteste dándole un leve beso en los labios –te amo mi chico del pan, no lo dudes, eso no va cambiar –

-Perdón bonita, se que… tal vez exagero, pero no lo puedo evitar, ese maldito veneno no me… no me deja del todo, siembra dudas y…-

-Lo sé, y… me duele que pases por algo así, porque se que en parte yo tengo la culpa, que… mi forma de ser es lo que nos metió en esto –

-No digas eso bonita, te amo y eso es algo que tampoco cambiara –

Peeta no permitió replica, simplemente unió nuestros labio, acariciando mis mejillas, dando un roce una y otra vez, enviando miles de descargas, hormigueos o lo que fueran a través de todo mi cuerpo. En esta ocasión el beso fue tranquilo, no tan urgido como el anterior, fue un beso tierno, lento.

El libro nuevamente se vio interrumpido, debido a que toda la tarde nos la pasamos sentados en el sofá besándonos y hablando de vez en cuando de nuestros sentimientos, de cómo nos sentíamos al respecto de la visita de Johanna, de Gale y también hablando un poco de Alex, quien a Peeta también empezaba a preocuparse que el hostigamiento de Johanna hiciera que saliera huyendo, puesto que todos los días la tenía ahí en la panadería haciéndole preguntas indiscretas y arrinconándolo.

-¿crees qué si hablo con ella se ofenda? – dijo Peeta cuando servía un poco de té.

- ofender no, pero si te dirá que no te metas en sus asuntos –

-Es que es hasta incomodo, pobre Alex, y la verdad yo no veo que pues él este interesado, digo Johanna es… ruda y todo eso, pero… bueno es atractiva y… es interesante, ha vivido muchas cosas –

-Pues yo no la imagino con una pareja estable, es difícil, sabe coquetear muy bien por lo que he visto, pero no la concibo con una pareja estable –

-Ojala algún día le llegue – Peeta se encogió de hombros y me atrajo hacia él – todos tenemos derecho –

-Hey descerebrados estoy aquí - Johanna toco sonoramente la puerta – dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo, hace mucho frio afuera, necesito entrar –

Yo por alguna razón me sonroje y corrí abrirle, era obvio que su comentario no nos ayudaba para nada si Susan estuviera cerca.

-¿estas loca? ¿Qué son esos gritos? –

-Calma no hay nadie en la calle, solo me aseguraba que me escucharan – ella entro tranquilamente a la casa.

-Tu no sabes, esa Susan podría escucharte y tus comentarios no son lo mas atinados –

-Oh que tiene de malo, simplemente no quería pillarlos – se carcajeo

-¿Cómo te fue? – Le pregunto Peeta mientras le alargaba una taza de té.

-Muy bien, ese chico es muy agradable, ya entiendo porque Prim era su amiga, aparte que todo mundo quería a Prim – al final Johanna solo dijo el nombre de mi hermana en un susurro, debido a que mi expresión no debió ser la mas alegre, ya que si todo mundo quería a Prim, porque permitieron que llegara a ese aerodeslizador, porque ya no estaba conmigo.

-Lo siento Katniss, no pretendo…-

-Vamos a la sala – dijo Peeta abrazándome y besando mi cabeza en señal de consuelo.

Estando en la sala Johanna nos conto su platica con Paul y con otros dos señores que estaban por ahí, Paul al instante supo cuales eran las intensiones de Johanna, pero en cambio las demás personas simplemente creían que era muy curiosa.

-En un principio estuvo receloso, no hablaba mucho, incluso el doctor ese… -

-Mark – agregue.

-Si ese, me cuestiono un poco y me dijo que no les quitara el tiempo, que si lo que buscaba era morfina no la iba conseguir, ¿pueden creerlo? Me cree una adicta -

-Pues tal vez le toco ver como me robabas la mía cuando estuvimos en el 13 – me reí mientras que ella como toda una niña solo me enseño la lengua.

-Total, pues ahí les va. Resulta que Paul fue quien puso la queja, claro le tuve que confesar que pues Paylor me pido que si veía cosas extrañas en mis visitas a los distritos le comunicara, no tanto como que ese en verdad era mi trabajo, mas bien algo casual –

-¿pero entonces fue él quien vio a Susan intentando entrar a mi casa? – mi voz se escuchaba urgida.

-Así es, dijo que esa mujer era una abusiva, que solo le importaba la fama que podría llegar a tener, que les ha llegado a confesar que ella esta en el distrito porque sabe que en algún momento brillara, ¿pueden creer que les dijo eso? –

-Si viniendo de ella claro, pero te dijo Paul como estuvo eso de que quiso entrar aquí – tanto Peeta y yo nos estábamos desesperando un poco ya que no nos platicaba bien como era esa situación.

-Ah si, bueno me pidió ser discreta con esto, que lamenta no haberte contado antes, así que no tarda en venir–

-¿Cómo? – me sorprendí

-Si, él no me conto la situación, solo lo menciono y dijo que mejor vendría esta noche para platicarlo contigo, porque cree que te lo debe, que debió avisarte de la situación –

-Entonces ¿vendrá hoy? –

-Si dijo que saliendo del trabajo pasaría a vernos, que esperaba que no fuera inoportuno – ella se encogió tomando una de las galletas que estaban en la mesa.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta, es algo tarde, Alex debe de estar esperándome – Peeta se levanto precipitadamente – regreso en un momento –

-Voy contigo – se paro Johanna al instante.

-No, tu esperas conmigo por si Paul viene, ayúdame a preparar mas té – le lance a Johanna, no iba a permitir que fuera a molestar a Alex.

-Pero… yo quería acompañar a Peeta…- Sin darnos cuenta en que momento se movió, Peeta cerraba la puerta, evitando así que Johanna lo acompañara – mmm esta bien entendí la indirecta –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? PUES BIEN AQUI TUVIERON UN POCO DE NUESTROS CHICOS CONSENTIDOS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN QUE ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA VER QUE RUMBO DEBE TOMAR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA. LES DEJOS SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE MEXICO u.u


	12. Cinismo

HOLOOOO! UFFF, CREO QUE TARDE UN POCO, PERO HA SIDO UNA SEMANA DE LOCOS; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME LLENAN DE ALEGRIA DESCUBRIR CADA DIA QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE HA TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIR Y DARME SUS RECOMENDACIONES, SON GENIALES. BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Justo cundo terminaba de calentar la cena, Paul apareció, no sabía bien cual iba ser mi respuesta ante él, ya que me molestaba un poco que no me hubiera dicho nada del asunto, me sentía… traicionada, debido a que yo creía que habíamos fundado un lazo importante por Prim.

-Hola nuevamente – le contestó Johanna puesto que fue ella quien corrió abrir la puerta.

-Hola – contesto tímidamente Paul, por lo que me pregunte si también había sido víctima del acoso de Johanna, solo esperaba que no, ya que él era aún más chico que Alex – Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estas? – me sonrío.

-Que hay Paul, pues… estoy sorprendida –

-Vamos muchachos sentémonos, Peeta no debe de tardar o… ¿Qué opinas si lo voy a buscar? – Johanna definitivamente quería ir a buscar a Alex.

Yo rodee los ojos –No debe de tardar, como dijiste; pasa Paul, espero que tengas hambre –

-Yo… bueno no quiero importunar Katniss, se que ya es tarde y ustedes madrugan –

-Ah no te preocupes, esta mujer duerme muy poco –

-Johanna – le reproche.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad, no dejas dormir con tus pesadillas– se encogió de hombros, mientras que yo me sentía muy avergonzada, tanto por no dejar que ella descansara y que Paul escuchara sobre mis pesadillas.

-Si, pero no tienes por qué publicarlo, es más, ¿Por qué no vas con Susan y le cuentas todos mis asuntos?-

-Hey descerebrada tranquila, estamos en confianza –

Paul parecía que solo veía un partido de tenis, viendo de un lado para otro sin saber que decir.

-Pues eso creía yo – esta vez voltee a ver a Paul, para verificar si entendía mi indirecta.

-Katniss yo… no sé por qué no te dije nada, es que… - Paul no siguió con su discurso debido a que Peeta entro en ese momento.

-Hola Paul, gusto verte – en esta ocasión Peeta se portó más serio con Paul, no le dio la cortés sonrisa que siempre tenía para todos al saludar.

Yo me levante para servir la cena, pero la mano de Paul me detuvo tomándome del brazo – Perdón, sé que debí avisarles, pero… quiero que también me comprendan y para eso necesito que me escuchen –

-Nadie te lo esta negando, para eso estamos esta noche aquí – le contesto Peeta, era evidente que también sentía… algo de traición por parte de Paul, ya que su forma de ser no era la de siempre.

-Porque no sirvo la cena y nos empieza a explicar que sucedió –

-Te ayudo bo… Kat – contesto Peeta acercándose para pasarme los platos.

-En verdad no quiero dar molestias – dijo Paul.

-Vamos chico, no creo que lo que cocino Katniss sea tan malo – Johanna me veía burlonamente.

-¿Qué insinúas? – dije retadoramente – porque según yo llevas toda la semana comiendo lo que te doy sin chistar nada –

-lo ves y no he enfermado – Johanna se veía divertida, mientras que Paul negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a la vez.

-Vamos Johanna, deja que Paul empiece a decirnos que sucedió –

Al tener la cena lista Paul comenzó su relato – Primero necesito pedirles disculpas, esto se los debí notificar, pero… dejen les explico – tomo aire – yo venía a pedirte consejo sobre algunas plantas que encontré, cuando estaba yo cerca de tu casa, vi a alguien husmeando por la ventana, en un principio no la reconocí, hasta que volteo varias veces, así como tratando de… verificar que nadie la viera, yo me escondí detrás de los arbustos de la casa de alado cuando vi que era ella, al no ver a nadie por ahí, Susan se animo abrir la puerta, yo me acerque para comprobar que era ella, cuando la escuche que hablo y dijo "hay alguien en casa" para después agregar "perfecto" –

-Era evidente que estaba verificando – Johanna no dejo seguir a Paul.

-Sh sh, no interrumpas – la reprendí – continua –

- Cuando ya tenía un pie adentro, fue que decidí intervenir; yo no estaba del todo seguro que estuvieras en casa, al contrario, yo iba preparado para dejarte un recado, porque lo mas probable es que no te encontrara por la hora, en fin. Dude mucho, no sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar ella, pero no podía permitir que se adentrara, así que le dije que no era muy correcto entrar en una casa cuando el propietario no estaba ahí, eso la sobresalto de manera, por lo que salió inmediatamente. Ella me dijo que si la estaba siguiendo o que diablos, así me dijo, yo le dije "¿Qué esta haciendo Susan?" "¿Por qué se sobresalta tanto?", ella se vio muy molesta y me volvió a preguntar si la estaba siguiendo. Yo le dije que te estaba buscando, pero era evidente que no estabas en casa – Paul me veía fijamente, pero en su mirada veía timidez por todo lo que nos decía – y nuevamente le volví hacer las preguntas a lo que simplemente contesto "no te metas en mis asuntos, esto no te concierne" a la vez empezó a caminar hacia la calle en dirección contraria a la aldea, yo la seguí para encararla, me había molestado mucho que me respondiera de esa manera, le dije : "Susan, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?" en ese momento dejo de caminar y me dijo que mas me valía que no dijera nada, principalmente a ustedes dos, que si ella se enteraba que yo decía algo al respecto se iba a encargar que me regresaran al distrito 13, me amenazo y me dijo que me anduviera con cuidado –

-Pero…. No puedo creerlo, esa mujer es una… - yo estaba muy molesta y al parecer no era la única, hasta Johanna se veía enfadada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Paul? Sabes que con nosotros hubieras contado con discreción, ella no se hubiera enterado – dijo Peeta muy analítico.

-Perdón, se que debí hablar, pero… me dio miedo – Paul bajo la mirada – es que… -

-¿Qué pasa chico? – lo alentó Johana.

-Tenia miedo que si les decía, Katniss la encarara o tuviera un enfrentamiento, era obvio que ella sabría muy bien quien les hubiera contado, aparte no se… tontamente no quería causarles una preocupación mas y yo… es que amenazo con regresarme al distrito y dijo que por su cuenta corría que yo no llegara a ser médico –

-Esa mujer juega muy sucio – esta vez fue Peeta quien hablo.

-Y es obvio que se ha dedicado a intimidar a la gente por su puesto, y claro todo mundo esta acostumbrado a que pues… -

-Seguimos un régimen, siempre estamos dominados por alguien – conteste – todos tiene miedo de volver a caer en lo mismo – di un largo suspiro.

-Se que debí ser mas valiente, que no debí dejarme intimidar, perdóname por no avisarte, por no hacerle frente al problema – se disculpo Paul.

-Yo también tengo algo de culpa por mis reacciones atrabancadas, al menos tuviste el valor de hacer una denuncia al capitolio y no sabes lo importante que fue eso – yo apreté la mano de Paul para hacerle ver que las cosas estaban bien con nosotros.

-Para un futuro te pedimos que nos tengas mas confianza Paul, nosotros somos tus amigos, tal vez la cosa no empezó muy bien, pero creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos –

-Lo se y agradezco sus palabras, nuevamente discúlpenme –

-Ah ya chico suficiente, al menos no te quedaste con los brazos cruzados como muchos en el distrito – Johanna abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer su comentario no era muy oportuno, ya que se supone que nosotros no conocemos el trabajo que desempeña para Paylor.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – la curiosidad de Paul salto al instante.

-Bueno por los comentarios que he escuchado, todo mundo tiene alguna queja de ella pero nadie dice nada al respecto, es una lastima que no se quejen – ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si, eso es muy lamentable, que nadie diga nada – dijo Paul.

Terminamos tranquilamente la cena, con varias anécdotas de parte de Johanna cuando vivía en su distrito, nos conto muchas cosas sobre el distrito 4 y el hospital, donde Paul se vio muy interesado, incluso le pregunto de mi madre y lo que hacia ahí, a pesar de que yo en algún momento le había contado como estaba ella, pero al parecer él quería mas detalles.

Al día siguiente, Johanna me sorprendió al levantarse a nuestro ritmo, ya que terminamos algo tarde la noche anterior, por lo que decidió ir en busca de café al quemador, puesto que Peeta y yo no lo acostumbramos.

-o si, Sae si que sabe preparar un buen café – dijo sorbiendo de su taza.

-Claro, Sae es muy buena en su trabajo – le dije mientras cernía la harina.

-¿Por qué tu no tomas café?- dijo vagamente.

-Bueno preferimos el té, la cafeína nos altera un poco y creo que…- en ese momento me percate que no me estaba poniendo mucha atención, ya que tenia su mirada fija, la mira que siempre le daba a Alex, donde a mi parecer lo desvestía. Cuando dirigí mi mirada a donde ella la tenia puesta, me di cuenta que al que veía fijamente era a Peeta, quien estaba moviendo unos bultos de harina que nos estaban haciendo falta; como siempre Peeta se quitaba su playera para no llenarla de harina, por lo que solo estaba en una delgada camiseta, la cual dejaba ver sus músculos.

Por un momento me perdí y me deje llevar, solo observando sus movimientos, la facilidad con la que levantaba los bultos y los acomodaba, su despreocupación al involucrarse en su trabajo, hasta que de repente volteo a vernos, supongo yo que intrigado de nuestro silencio y lo quietas que nos habíamos quedado.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo extrañado

-No nada solo… nosotras – le dije con un buen sonrojo en mis mejillas; volteé a ver a Johanna en busca de ayuda pero ella aun tenía la vista fija en él - ¿Johanna? – mi voz se escucho irritada, incluso puedo decir que Peeta se veía intimidado, incomodo con la mirada tan insistente de ella.

-Hey, Johanna – volví a insistir.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ella volteo a verme, pero así como volteo a verme regreso la mirada a Peeta.

-Jo ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Peeta - ¿Por qué se quedaron… tan silenciosas?-

-¡Pasa que te está comiendo con los ojos! – dije muy molesta, no sé por qué, pero el hecho que la llamara por ese diminutivo me molestaba mucho.

-¿Qué? – Peeta se sorprendió mucho por mi reacción.

-¿Qué tiene? – mientras que Johanna se escuchó despreocupada – el chico está muy bueno, no tiene nada de malo que lo vea –

Tanto Peeta como yo no dábamos crédito de sus palabras, él con un sonrojo muy marcado y yo con la sangre caliente por su cinismo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – no pude evitar alterarme.

-No te pongas así descerebrada, me vas a decir que tú tampoco lo veías –

-Pero yo…- esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-Ves, es obvio, Peeta está muy bien, no cabe duda que todo este tiempo te ha asentado – ella caminaba hacia el mientras decía todo eso, lo que hizo que Peeta retrocediera un poco – nada que ver con el chico que se libró del capitolio y una guerra – esta vez lo tomo por los hombros.

-Jo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Peeta retiro sus manos con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Suficiente! – estalle – no sé qué pretendes – me acerque a ellos.

-Kat tranquila – me dijo Peeta

-No – le grite a la vez que me ponía enfrente de Johanna para encararla – ¿Cómo no has podido con Alex, ahora vas contra Peeta? –

-Vaya, vaya, vuelvo a ver a la fiera de la arena – contesto ella divertida.

-Mira no estoy para tus bromas ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –

-Nada – ella se dio media vuelta – solo quería un poco de diversión, pero olvide por un momento que Peeta está prohibido – se encogió de hombros – pero ya ves, dicen que lo prohibido es lo deseado –

Yo solo escuche como Peeta inhalo profundamente, al parecer sorprendido por las palabras de Johanna a la vez que yo sentía hervir mi sangre, ¿era tan cínica para decir eso? ¿lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba con mi humor?

-Jo, suficiente de bromas – dijo Peeta.

-Vaya, sí que son difíciles los chicos de este distrito –

-Pues que esperabas – le dije muy molesta.

-Kat, tranquila Jo solo está jugando – trato Peeta de alivianar todo.

-Claro y tu muy contento con sus bromas verdad, como aquella vez en el elevador del capitolio – no sé porque lo hacía, pero siempre Peeta terminaba llevando parte de mi enojo, lo que la vez me hacía enfurecer más.

-Oh ciertooo – Johanna rio sonoramente – eso estuvo muy divertido –

-Si claro, muy divertido, sobretodo ustedes dos – yo ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando unas manos me detuvieron.

-Hey descerebrada ¿Por qué te pones así? –

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Si se burlan a mis costillas –

-No Katniss, solo… era una broma, creo que sabes como soy, yo sé que Peeta no tiene ojos para nadie más que no seas tú y creo que eso lo deberías de tener claro – de repente Johanna estaba muy seria.

-Yo…- sus palabras me dejaron desarmada, no tenía que contestar – es que si sabes como soy ¿Por qué haces esto? – susurre.

-Porque cuando te enojas es cuando veo a la verdadera Katniss, a la que siente intensamente y estos días que he estado aquí, si he visto a una nueva Katniss, mas tranquila, pero a la vez apagada y te acabo de hacer enojar de esta manera no solo por diversión, sino también para que siempre vivas así, intensamente, que no permitas que los demonios que nos asechan dominen nuestra vida por completo –

No sabía muy bien porque venía este discurso, era cierto que no era la misma que cuando entre a la primera arena, pero había tratado de estar tranquila, alegre por la visita de Johanna, también era cierto que no había pasado por alguna crisis de depresión, incluso había dejado un poco al lado el asunto del distrito 13 y de cierta manera lo relacionado con Susan, pero aun así Johanna me estaba dando catedra.

-Y no voy a negarlo, Peeta esta muy bien, hay que reconocerlo – Esta vez volteo a ver a Peeta con su intensa mirada, que en verdad me molestaba.

-Jo, contigo no se puede – le dijo Peeta entre apenado y divertido.

-Es que ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué me das esta "lección" y aun si te sigues burlando de mi? –

-Porque así soy yo –

Justo cuando iba a replicarle sentí unos brazos que me rodearon – Vamos bonita, no te enfades – me sorprendió que Peeta me hablara así en frente de ella – Johanna solo bromea y aparte tiene razón, yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas –

-Oh no, no soporto su miel, mejor me voy – dijo Johanna antes de salir presurosa por la puerta.

* * *

N/A: UPSSSSS QUE TAL? ESA JOHANNA A VENIDO HACER MUCHAS TRAVESURAS JIJIJIJ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI VAMOS BIEN O NOS REGRESAMOS. Y NO OLVIDEN QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO. DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI TODA MI LOCURA.


	13. La Llegada

HOLOOOO! u.u COMO LES VA? ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANSA, PERO MI SEMANA ESTUVO UN POCO MOVIDITA, PERO DEJEN LES CUENTO ALGO, ESTOY FELIZ POR DOS COSAS, UNO PORQUE HE RECIBIDO UNOS REVIEWS MUY LINDOS DE SU PARTE, MIL GRACIAS, Y POR OTRO LADO AYER POR FIN TUVE UN DIA TRANQUILO EN MI VIDA Y PUDE RECUPER UN POCO EL TIEMPO Y ESCRIBIR TODA LA TARDE, POR LO QUE AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPI. ESPERO LES GUSTE. :D

* * *

Capitulo 13

Peeta y yo tuvimos una larga charla, no volvimos a ver a Johanna en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Alex estuvo por aquí, incluso nos empezamos a preocupar un poco por ella, ya que era hora de la cena y no habíamos tenido noticias, lo que por una parte nos dejó platicar acerca de la llegada de Gale y su familia, ya que yo les había ofrecido la casa para que se alojaran mientras estuvieran aquí, fue una decisión difícil tanto para mí, como para Peeta, pero también no podía dejar que todos se apretujaran en casa de Thom.

Yo no quería que Johanna se fuera con él y más con lo que había pasado en la mañana, no me iba arriesgar que lo molestara o que… pasara algo.

-Vamos Bonita, ¿no confías en mí? –

-Si en ti sí, pero en Johanna no, es que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa para calmar su calentura – tanto Peeta como yo abrimos demasiado los ojos, no podía creer que dijera eso en voz alta.

-Bueno… - él carraspeo – pues hagamos esto, que tu casa sea casa de niñas y la mía de niños, es decir que Gale y sus hermanos se vengan conmigo, mientras que su mamá y su hermana se queden contigo para evitarnos problemas, aparte ¿vas a permitir que alguien duerma en la habitación de Prim? –

Eso era cierto, la habitación de Prim aún permanecía igual, salvo que había sacado un par de vestidos para Lucy, pero aun no me había decido a sacar sus cosas, era como si aún la esperara.

-Es que… - dude al hablar.

-Lo ves, estaría bien que alguien se vaya conmigo, si son los chicos mejor, bueno no sé si Gale este del todo de acuerdo pero… creo que sería lo mejor –

-Mañana se lo planteáremos, a ver qué opinan y si no está del todo de acuerdo, Johanna y yo nos vamos a tu casa –

-Me parece mejor esa idea, así los dejas con más confianza tanto para ti como para ellos, creo – se encogió de hombros – aparte sería un gusto volver a dormir contigo – me susurro esto último al oído, provocando que las cosquillas me invadieran.

-La verdad creo que sería lo mejor, porque yo te extraño mucho – le conteste casi sobre sus labios.

-Es lo que noto – nuevamente Peeta recorría la línea de mis ojeras, para terminar dándome un beso en la frente –como desearía que las pesadillas acabaran –

-Dudo que terminen, serán nuestras eternas compañeras – Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a Johanna hablando detrás de nosotros – me voy y los dejo enmielados, regreso y están de igual manera, son imposibles –

-Hey donde has estado – le dijo Peeta.

-¿Tú tienes pesadillas? – le pregunte a la vez que me abrazaba más al cuerpo de mi chico del pan.

-Yo creo que cualquiera que haya estado en una arena las tendría, a no ser que sean de piedra –

-Pero tu… bueno tú no te… -

-Yo prefiero dormitar a tener un sueño profundo Katniss, por eso siempre te escucho, pero hay días en los que no puedo evitarlo y el cansancio me gana, así que es cuando llegan, tal vez no las tengo tan seguido como tú, pero si las tengo, también Annie y Beete, en ella disminuyeron con el bebe, Beete también duerme muy poco, se la pasa inventando cosas – se encogió de hombros – ¿y tú guapo?- esta vez volteo a ver a Peeta, a quien abrace con fuerza hacia mí, para dejar un poco claro que bueno él… pues estaba conmigo, que mejor fuera virando su barco para otro lado.

-No empieces – le advertí

-¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- inmediatamente Peeta trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Pues estuve un rato en la fábrica, ya sabes haciendo mi trabajo, pero después me aburrí y me fui un rato al bosque, dormite bajo un árbol, por lo que no hice gran cosa, creo que mi trabajo en el distrito se ha terminado, tengo la información necesaria para Paylor –

-¿quieres comunicarte con ella a través del aparato ese? – le ofrecí.

-Oh no, lo que le saque se lo tengo que dar en persona, es muy delicada la información, así que estaré unos días más, quiero ver si pasa algo interesante en la boda –

-Por cierto, posiblemente mañana te quedaras en mi casa – le dijo Peeta.

-mmm, en serio – esta vez Johanna vio a Peeta de abajo hacia arriba – va ser muy in….-

-Eres increíble – mi molestia empezaba a reflejarse.

-Sí, no te emociones Jo, mi bonita estará ahí para cuidarme de ti – Peeta me abrazo con fuerza y me distrajo con un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

-que aguafiestas –

Al día siguiente Thom y Hilary se encargaron de ir a recoger a los Hawthorne en la estación, primero porque era sus invitados a la boda y segundo porque yo al parecer no iba a ser capaz de pisar ese lugar nuevamente.

Johanna me hizo favor de ayudarme en deja la casa presentable y cómoda para su estancia aquí, así como también Peeta me trajo unos panes de queso recién horneados. Él se tuvo que ver muy apresurado para estar en casa a la hora de la llegada de la familia, ya que le pedí que estuviera conmigo cuando eso pasara, por lo que le dijo a Alex que si podía llegar más temprano a la panadería y que más tarde lo compensaría para dejarlo salir temprano.

-Oye descerebrada vas hacer un surco en la entrada, hasta me estas contagiando tu nerviosismo –

-Kat, ¿Por qué no te sientas? – Peeta se veía igual de ansioso que yo, ya que no dejaba de mover su pierna buena y tronarse los dedos.

-Tal para cual – Johanna solo rodó los ojos – le debería de ir a pedir un poco de alcohol a Haymitch para que nos relajemos –

-Dudo que te quiera dar, su reserva se agota – le dijo Peeta tratando de relajarse sobre el sofá.

-Tu que sabes, una mujer puede ser buena persuadiendo, aparte no sería la primera vez que me invite un trago –

-Vaya no me imaginaba que Haymitch entrara también dentro de tus gustos o solo lo hiciste por el alcohol - Yo aún me seguía paseando por la entrada mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona a Johanna, quien se irguió al instante.

-Tu comentario no me gusto para nada, eh descerebrada –

-Pues los tuyo con respecto a Peeta tampoco me gustan, ni como lo ves, por cierto – le conteste parando en mi caminar.

Esta vez solo obtuve una sonrisa de Johanna - ¿Quién te viera tan celosa? –

-Por favor chicas no empiecen…- en ese momento Peeta fue interrumpido por el pitido del timbre. Todos nos quedamos viendo los unos los otros, sabía que tenía que abrir la puerta, pero me quede paralizada, así que Johanna solo rodo los ojos y se acercó a la puerta para ser ella quien abriera.

La primera persona en aparecer fue Hilary, con su enorme sonrisa, últimamente nadie le podía quitar esa sonrisa, a pesar de que por comentarios de Johanna, ya no estaba muy a gusto en su trabajo.

-Hola Kat, ¿Cómo estás? – ella iba seguida de una niña de piel aceitunada y ojos obscuros, Posy me regalo una enorme sonrisa para después correr a abrazarme, logrando moverme de mi lugar por su fuerza y lo mal parada que estaba yo.

-¡Hola Katniss! Teníamos tantas ganas de verte – Fue una sensación tan extraña la que me embargo, primero porque miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, mis felices días con la familia de Gale, los cuales incluían a mi patito, razón por la que me aferre más a Posy, pero también estaba el hecho de que me sentía feliz de volverlos a ver, sobre todo bien, nutridos, sanos y… felices.

-Posy con calma – fue la voz de Hazelle al entrar a la estancia, yo levante la vista y seguí aferrada a Posy, como si eso me ayudara a afrontar tantas cosas.

En ese momento el sonido proveniente de la cocina hizo que volteara hacia donde estaba Peeta, él con una sonrisa y un rápido movimiento de labios me dijo que contestaría la llamada, por lo que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa – Hazelle se acercó y me dio una abrazo una vez que Posy se alejó de mi – espero que esto no te ocasione… molestias, es un gran gesto de tu parte Katniss –

-Claro que no son molestias – logre que mi cuerpo reaccionara y hablar.

-Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo estás? – Esta vez fue el turno de Vick de saludarme, él se veía mucho más grande, más maduro, se empezaba a parecer mucho a Gale. Me dio un fuerte abrazo, claro no tan fuerte como el de Posy o el de Hazelle.

-Hola Vick, es bueno verte, estas creciendo muy rápido – no sé de donde había salido mi voz, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo, ya que los fantasmas del pasado me asechaban.

- Oh, espera a que veas a Rory, está muy alto, mi madre dice que ha crecido mucho en el último año –

-Ups, creo que tenemos un congestionamiento – Thom entro cargado de maletas, y como los saludos se dieron en la estancia estamos obstruyendo el paso.

-Pasen a la sala por favor – les indique haciéndome a un lado para que terminaran de entrar, a la vez que vi que Johanna se había alejado recargándose de la puerta del estudio, observando detenidamente a la familia.

-Hola Catnip – no entendí muy bien mi reacción, pero mi cuerpo lanzo un hormigueo por todos lados al escuchar la voz de Gale a mi espalda. Era igual de áspera y cálida que siempre, pero a la vez diferente.

Me gire lentamente, aprovechando para echar un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina, _¿Por qué tardaba tanto Peeta? ¿quién habría sido, que lo está entreteniendo de más?_

Cuando termine de dar la vuelta y me encontré de frente con mi amigo de casería, sentí que mi respiración estaba muy agitada, como si hubiera hecho una larga carrera; según yo me había preparado para este momento, pero verlo nuevamente de frente es muy diferente a hablar con él por teléfono. Está un poco más delgado que la última vez que lo vi, tiene unas grandes ojeras y trae el cabello muy corto, jamás lo había traído tan corto como ahora, pero aun así sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y sonríe ampliamente.

-Hola- es lo único que alcance a articular con un ligero susurro, mientras que Gale dio una rápida mirada alrededor, viendo que su familia está en la sala junto con Hilary y Thom, al parecer para darnos un espacio.

-Te agradezco que nos recibieras en tu casa, no queremos dar molestias, pero te soy sincero, me dio mucho gusto que nos hicieras el ofrecimiento –

-Cl… claro sabes que no hay problema –

-Katniss, ¿me permites darte un abrazo? – es increíble cómo cambian las cosas, antes de todo, jamás me hubiera pedido permiso para algo así, simplemente lo hacía, como aquella ocasión en la que me beso en el bosque después de regresar de mis primeros juegos.

Por un momento lo medite y accedí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; si quería que las cosas se vayan arreglando necesitaba que todo fuera más natural, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Prim y la bomba.

Gale no tardo en envolverme entre sus largos brazos, dándome un fuerte apretón pegándome lo más posible a su cuerpo, yo por mi parte simplemente puse mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiéndome algo extraña, como si abrazara a un extraño, pero a la vez como si abrazara algo que me faltaba.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extraño, lo mucho que me haces falta – me susurró en el oído – así que este momento lo estoy atesorando como no tienes idea –

-Ga…Gale yo… -

-No digas nada – el simplemente me tenía bien abrazada – sé que es difícil, pero también sé que algo bueno saldrá de esto, suficiente hemos pasado –

Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver movimiento de la puerta de la cocina, lo que me hizo suponer que Peeta había regresado, por lo que me apresure a deshacer el abrazo.

Peeta se veía muy serio, no sé si fue por la llamada que le tomo varios minutos o por la situación en la que me vio con Gale. Así que nadie dijo nada por varios segundos.

-Gale puedes ver por qué Rory aún no entra a saludar – Hazelle al parecer se dio cuenta de la situación tan tensa en la que nos habíamos sumergido – Hola Peeta – dijo cortésmente, mientras que Gale dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada.

-Hola señora Hawthorne ¿Cómo le va? –

-Estamos felices de poder visitar el distrito y sobre todo de poder ver a Katinss – ella me dio una sonrisa muy maternal y nuevamente me dio un ligero abrazo.

-Que bueno que pudieron venir – Peeta estaba extremadamente serio – para Thom y Hilary es muy importante tenerlos aquí – pero a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser cortes.

Decidí ver por la entrada para saber porque Gale y su hermano tardaban tanto, cuando alcance a divisar el patío me di cuenta que Rory estaba enfrente de las Primroses que Peeta había sembrado, las cuales no tenían ninguna flor debido a la época del año. Su hermano mayor lo tomaba por los hombros y le susurraba algo para finalmente hacerlo girar para caminar hacia la casa.

-oh Katniss – en ese momento la voz de Posy me sorprendió mucho – tenemos tantas cosas que contarte, he hecho nuevos amigos, Gale tiene un trabajo importante y…-

-Hey Posy no es necesario que grites – Gale la reprendió al entrar nuevamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír –saluda – esta vez se dirigió a Rory quien entro con la cabeza baja; era increíble lo alto que estaba, había cambiado mucho en este tiempo que no lo había visto, empezaba a verse como todo un adolescente.

-Hola Katniss – Rory con trabajo me vio a los ojos, era obvio que no estaba muy… a gusto con la situación.

-¿Qué hay Rory? Vaya si que cambiaste, estas creciendo muy rápido – dije sorprendida tanto por ese hecho como también por lo cohibido que estaba.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije al verlo bajar del tren – Thom se había acercado, seguido por Hilary.

-Es que mi bebe está dejando de ser un bebe – Hazelle rio tiernamente.

-Mamá – protesto Rory.

-Bueno chicos, ¿podemos dejarlos por un momento? – nos preguntó Thom – Hilary tiene que ir al trabajo y yo necesito recoger unos paquetes que llegaron –

-Claro Thom, muchas gracias por ir por nosotros y perdón por sacarte de tus actividades – Gale le dijo esta última frase a Hilary.

-no hay problema, no me podía perder su llegada, estábamos muy ansioso de que regresaran – contesto Hilary.

Peeta quien estaba situado a mi lado inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Hilary, fue un momento desconcertante, principalmente, porque hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía, de que un simple movimiento corporal me decía mucho y también porque no quería que ellos se fueran, puesto que la situación no estaba fluyendo tan bien como creí.

-Creo que yo los sigo – agrego Peeta – necesito ir a ver si llegaron una cosas a la estación y ver cómo va Alex – inmediatamente le di una mirada de desconcierto – recuerda los panes que te deje – me dijo.

Justo cuando iba darle replica Thom me interrumpió – Perfecto, los vemos más tarde en el nuevo quemador para comer, mientras instálense y cualquier cosa me avisan, vamos Peeta –

Peeta se había movido a ver a Johanna que permanecía en un rincón, le susurro algo, a lo que ella solo asintió para después darle una leve caricia en la mejilla.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, él me había dicho que estaría en este momento, que no me dejaría en una situación tan difícil, pero también lo que me desconcertó, fue que se acercó a Johanna para susurrarle algo, en todo caso porque no me dijo algo a mí. Y luego estaba ese detalle de la mejilla que me hizo rabiar.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? COMO VEN, YA ESTA AHI GALEEEE O POR DIOS JAJAJA, BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE PASARA O DE QUE NO LES GUSTO O LOS JITOMATASOS JAJAJJA EN VERDAD ME ENCANTARIA RESPONER A TODOS SUS GRANDIOSO REVIEWS, YA QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME CUENTAN COSAS QUE LES HA PASADO, ESPERO PRONTO TENER UN TIEMPITO Y PODER CONTESTARLES. BUENO SE QUE MI COMENTARIO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, PERO NECESITO DECIRLES QUE VEAN TITANES DEL PACIFICO, ESTAAAAA MUYYYY BUENA, Y MAS SI LES GUSTA EL ANIME ESTA MUY INFLUENCIADA. TOTAL LOS DEJO NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS ESPERO, BESITOS.


	14. Lo Inevitable

HOLAAAA :) PUES BIEN COMO LA SEMANA PASADA LES QUEDE MAL CON EL CAPI Y ESTA SEMANA MUCHOS REVIEW ME PIDEN QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO, ASI QUE AQUI LO TIENEN, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capitulo 14

Me quede parada sin decir nada, confundida porque no se dirigió a mi para nada, simplemente desapareció por la puerta. _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? _

Posy fue la encargada de sacarme de mi trance de asombro – Katniss ven quiero enseñarte algo, te hemos traído algo – era claro que estaba muy emocionada, como bien dijo Hazelle, ella se adaptaba rápido y afortunadamente eso la hacía feliz.

-Yo… quieren un pan, dejen los traigo – salí rápidamente a la cocina, necesitaba un respiro, analizar la situación, pero más tarde en entrar a la cocina cuando alguien me siguió.

-Hey Catnip, ¿todo está bien? – Gale se veía preocupado – lamento si te estamos incomodando, no sé si bueno… prefieras que nos retiremos – era claro que había una gran decepción en sus palabras.

-No… no, claro que no, yo…les ofrecí mi casa, solo he venido por algo para que coman ¿crees que quieran un poco de té? ¿no tienen frío? – trate de evadir tanto las palabras de Gale como el hecho de que Peeta hubiera salido de esa manera.

-Sabes que no es necesario que…-

-Vamos Posy quería enseñarme algo – lo interrumpí mientras tomaba el canasto con los panes.

Al regresar a la sala, encontré a toda la familia aun parada y con sus cosas a un lado, simplemente se veía unos a otros sin saber qué hacer.

-Siéntense, ¿quieren un poco de te? – eso era, necesitaba distraerme, hacer algo.

-Gracias, yo lo puedo preparar si gustas, no queremos molestarte – me respondió la madre de Gale.

-Ya está hecho, solo hay que calentarlo y… no es ninguna molestia – en cuanto termine de hablar me percate que Johanna había desaparecido, así que estaba sola.

-Pues si es así, déjame ir yo por él, en lo que los chicos de muestran unas cosas – simplemente asentí, para ser jalada por Posy hacia uno de los sofás.

-Mira Kat, esta es una foto de nuestra casa, es muy grande, tengo mi propio cuarto – la pequeña había sacado una fotografía donde estaba la familia, a excepción de Gale, frente a una casa de color blanco muy bonita – Rory y Vick comparte cuarto y mamá tiene su cuarto en la parte de abajo y tenemos un jardín donde vamos a sembrar varias cosas en cuanto el frío se vaya –

-Posy quiere sembrar colores – en ese momento Vick se carcajeo – pero ya le dijimos que los colores no vienen de ahí, así que tendrán que ser flores de colores que sería lo más parecido –

Yo voltee a ver a Gale que estaba recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena, en donde tenía a Posy prácticamente en mis piernas y a Vick a un lado; al percatarse de mi mirada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Rory curioseaba por la sala, estaba muy intrigado en el paquete que contenía todo lo relacionado con nuestro libro, el cual tan solo ver hizo que recordara la extraña reacción de Peeta.

Lo chicos me entregaron un collar con una pulsera a juego que se estaban haciendo en el distrito, me dijeron que podía ocuparlo para la boda, eran un sencillo collar con una piedra al centro muy bonita. Me platicaron que todos ya asistían nuevamente a la escuela y que había hecho muchos amigos, la escuela les quedaba muy cerca de donde vivían, por lo que era como estar aquí, solo que Gale no vivía con ellos, solo se veían los fines de semana que llegaba con ellos, puesto que él estaba en el centro del distrito viviendo en unos departamentos que antes alojaban a los hombre y mujeres reclutados por el capitolio para salvaguardar los distritos.

-Vamos chicos, porque no damos una vuelta por el distrito, dejemos que Gale y Katniss platiquen – en cuanto Hazelle dijo eso sentí un fuerte estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. No me sentía lista para esto, porque sabía que de esta plática dependía de alejar a Gale de esa bomba, de recuperar un poco la amistad que teníamos anteriormente, porque de una cosa estaba segura, jamás volvería a ser igual.

Justo cuando se acercaron a la puerta apareció Johanna, traía el ceño fruncido, lo que me decía que algo estaba mal.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – le pregunte antes de que todos se fueran.

-Ah ya sabes, por aquí, por allá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – empezaba a preocuparme, no era normal que ella me hablara así y su semblante al entrar no era muy común en alguien como Johanna, quien fingía muy bien, estrategia que la llevo a ganar sus juegos y librar los segundos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿todo esta bien? – dije en cuanto hablamos en la cocina

-Te has de estar preguntando que paso con Peeta, por qué se fue, bueno al salir me pidió que te dijera que no se encontraba muy bien, que era mejor que se fuera y que te cuidara, ósea que no lo siguiera –

-Pero… -

-Espera, te voy a citar tal cual sus palabras, dijo: _discúlpame con Kat, no me siento bien, por favor cuídala_, pero al ver que tu estabas… pues relativamente tranquila, que finalmente Gale y tu tenían que hablar, decidí ir a ver que sucedía con Peeta, él… - Johanna dudo mucho – bueno me pidió que viniera a verte para ver que todo estuviera bien –

-Jo pero… ¿él se encuentra bien? – algo me decía que mi chico del pan no estaba muy bien.

-Bueno pues… se le vinieron unos flashazos gracias al veneno, pero… por eso tuvo que salir, yo venía a ver si todo estaba bien y si tenias inconveniente de que este con él mejor –

-Si preferiría eso, yo de hecho… voy a empezar una conversación con Gale, su familia esta por salir –

-Ok entonces mejor me retiro – no se si era yo, pero Johanna tenía una urgencia por salir.

Cuando estuvimos en la estancia, solo nos encontramos con Gale parado frente a la puerta y viendo hacia el exterior, al escucharnos dio la vuelta y nos observo, a Johanna le volvió a dar una mirada de pocos amigos, como aquella vez en el hospital del distrito 13, mientras que a mí me vio con… ¿nostalgia?

-Bueno descerebrada, te veo mas tarde, cualquier cosa sabes donde estaré – Johanna espero a que Gale se hiciera a una lado – adiós guapo –

Yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, mientras que Gale se irguió, era obvio que no esperaba un comentario así por parte de esta mujer tan… desinhibida en ese sentido.

-Hay quienes no cambian a pesar de todo ¿no es así? – Gale fue el primero en hablar, sin dejar de ver como Johanna se alejaba.

-Creo que… hay cosas que son muy difíciles de cambiar – me encogí de hombros. Gale volteo a verme, en sus ojos había una intensidad y a la vez… miedo al verme – vamos a la sala, estaremos mas cómodos ahí, quieres tomar algo – hasta yo misma me estaba sorprendiendo por mi reacción tan serena. Pero necesitaba terminar con esto, en parte porque era necesario, pero por otro lado, era porque necesitaba ir a buscar a Peeta.

-No, así estoy bien, lo que quiero es platicar largo y tendido contigo, quiero… que aclaremos muchas cosas

y sobre todo, quiero que estemos bien –

En cuanto estuvimos sentados y tranquilos invite a Gale a que fuera él quien hablara primero, finalmente él había sido quien me lo había pedido; como dijo en alguna ocasión, que le diera una oportunidad.

-Katniss, se que… lo que vamos a platicar es difícil, porque tocaremos un tema algo… complicado para los dos, no creas que eres la única que se lamenta una y otra vez la… - él dio una larga bocanada de aire – solo te pido que no huyas, que me escuches y que también me digas lo que sientes por favor –

-Yo… Gale, como dices no será fácil, pero también es justo y necesario; yo he tratado de prepararme para esto, creí que lo había hecho, pero tan solo al verte ahí en la puerta fue… - las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, me frustraba tanto que desde que regrese al distrito me hubiera vuelto una persona tan llorona.

-Sabes que lo que menos quiero es incomodarte, que no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, pero también desde hace mucho yo… he querido hablar contigo; es que no tienes la menor idea de la falta que me haces, de que me duele mucho como acabamos, y todo por mi culpa – Gale agacho en ese momento la cabeza, era obvio que no solo yo estaba herida por todo esto, si no también él.

-Catnip yo… no hay día que no lamente una y otra vez esa idea, el que… Prim – al pronunciar su nombre tanto Gale hizo una mueca de dolor como yo deje salir las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la tarde – ya no esté contigo, con nosotros, las pesadillas no me han dejado desde que tuvimos esa última platica y también no hay día que no me perdone por dejarte sola en momentos tan difíciles –

- no es que me dejaras sola, yo simplemente lo necesitaba, simplemente aleje a todos los que quería, esa maldita guerra, esos malditos juegos fueron los que nos separaron – al escucharme decir eso, sentí que mi corazón se estrujo, porque sin esos juegos, que hubiera sido de Peeta y de mí, ¿estaría yo con Gale? ¿Peeta me hubiera hablado alguna vez?, el simple pensamiento en este momento me confundía demasiado, puesto que mi patito probablemente estuviera aun conmigo si eso no hubiera existido, incluso mi padre.

-Si eso juegos cambiaron la vida de todos nosotros – conteste en un susurro.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato, no se en realidad cuanto fue, pero finalmente Gale fue quien tomo la palabra para seguir con esto.

-Espero que algún día me perdones por haber sido un idiota, por no estar contigo en momentos tan delicados, pero sobre todo espero que me perdones si… -

-Gale…- lo interrumpí – no sabemos si fue tu… diseño lo que… -

-No, pero mi idea fue fundamental para algo así, yo nunca pensé que fuera utilizada en algo de ese tipo, en gente inocente, yo… cambie mucho debido a la guerra, me volví mas frío, calculador y a la vez amargo –

-Todos cambiamos a razón de eso, nos tenía que afectar de alguna manera –

-Si de eso estoy conciente, creo que la libertad me costo muy caro – en eso tenía razón, esa libertad que tanto ansiamos todos, alejo a mi amigo de cacería, lo convirtió en un agente mas, en alguien… como lo dijo, frió y calculador.

-¿Gale tu… tu entonces no sabias de la existencia de esa… esa bomba? – no se de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablar, incluso con Peeta y el doctor Aurelius me costaba trabajo hablarlo.

Él agacho la mirada y respiro profundamente, para después empezar a negar con la cabeza, era claro que también estaba pasando por un mal momento.

-Katniss… yo… yo en algún momento plante algo así, no lo voy a negar – un fuerte dolor en el pecho me impedía respirar bien, así como las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas – pero el utilizarlas de esa manera fue un golpe bajo, ¡por favor eran niños! –

En todos los años de conocer a Gale jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable como hoy, ni siquiera cuando nos entregaron las placas por el fallecimiento de nuestros padres, ni cuando Rory tuvo que tomar comida del capitolio para poder seguir adelante, pero a la vez jamás lo había visto tan enfadado; había pasado casi un año de todo eso y aun así tanto él como yo seguíamos muy afectados.

-Y no lo digo solo porque un miembro de mi familia hubiera estado ahí – hablo una vez que logro controlarse, por un momento no hile su comentario hasta que continuo – eso lo hizo aun mas horrible de lo que ya era, el solo perder a alguien es algo muy fuerte, pero meterse con niños inocentes – el nuevamente volvió a bajar la cabeza y negar, para después dejar escapar lagrimas – no se que decir, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es que despiertes empapado de sudor a acusa de las pesadillas, donde pequeños y sobre todo donde Prim en llamas me persiguen –

-Sí, si la tengo – conteste fríamente, mientras que él se tenso y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, perdón me he dedicado hablar de mí, mientras que… no me he puesto a pesar que tú la está pasando peor, nuevamente soy un egoísta –

-Gale no sabes cómo lamento todo esto, como me enfada que tu… que hayas estado involucrado en esto, que yo no haya sido lo suficientemente eficaz para proteger a mi hermana – no pude mas y mis lagrimas eran incontenibles, tanto que no pude seguir hablando.

-Creo que esto nos marcará el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿no es así? Esta vez no podremos superarlo y me duele tanto, porque yo…yo te…-

-Es que… - no lo deje continuar – si nos marcará y será algo que nos seguirá por siempre – le dije entre hipidos – pero también tienes que saber algo – tome aire necesitaba controlarme para poder explicarle todo.

-¿Qué es Catnip? –

Una vez que me controle, le explique mi conversación con Snow, la teoría que tenia de por qué Prim fue envida a campo de batalla, le hable de Paul y de las investigaciones que Paylor estaba haciendo al respecto de ese asunto.

-Entonces…- Gale analizaba mis palabras.

-No dudo que tu idea haya sido aplicada adrede, para lograr el objetivo – hasta este momento fue que me di cuenta que lo mas seguro es que Coin haya perfeccionado todo, enviar a mi hermana, usar una idea de Gale y aparte tener a Peeta quien en cualquier momento podía… salirse de control, todo eso para poder acabar conmigo, para terminar con Katniss Everdeen.

N/A: QUE TAL? ´PUES ESTO SE PONE BUENO, ANSIO PUBLICAR LOS PROXIMOS CAPIS, PERO AUN ESTAN VERDES, JIJIJI. NO OLVIDEN DEJAS SUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES ME ALIENTA A ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO JEJEJE. SALUDOS Y QUE TAL LOS NUEVOS POSTERS?


	15. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

HOLAAAA! WORALEEES SUPONGO QUE YA TODOS VIERON EL TRAILER, A MI ME PARECIO GENIAAAAAALLL, BUENO DESPUES DE ESTE DESPLANTE DE LOCURA, COMO DIRIAN EN MI PUEBLO A LO QUE NOS TRUJE CHENCHOS JIJIJI. NUEVAMENTE UNA DISCULPA POR NO PODER SUBIR EL CAPI EL DIA VIERNES, YA SE QUE VA SONAR COMO CASETTE RAYADO, PERO TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO ESTA SEMANA Y TAMBIEN LA QUE SIGUE :S PERO EN FIN. NO SIGO CON MIS TONTERAS, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SON GENIALES!

* * *

Capitulo 15

-Ahora cuadra un poco mejor todo – dijo Gale – lo que no esperaba esa mujer es que tu…-

-Terminará con broche de oro todo – me encogí de hombros.

-Soy un imbécil, como pude… pensar que tu habías perdido la razón, al contrario, tenías una enorme razón para hacer lo que hiciste –

-Pero eso no me regreso a mi hermana, ni mi madre, ni a mis amigos – dije amargamente.

-Pero al menos te ayudo a… sobrellevar mejor esto –

-¿Qué?- no entendía del todo su comentario.

-si, sacaste algo de coraje y odio que pues…-

-No, Gale – en verdad me sorprendía que estuviera tan ciego a causa del odio – eso no ayudo en nada, simplemente no iba a dejar que volviéramos a caer en lo mismo, que alguien más volviera a sufrir lo que nosotros pasamos, pero a mi no me ayudo, la venganza no deja nada bueno, al contrario te hunde mas, como te digo, eso no ayudo a recuperar a mi hermana, no ayudo más que a sumar una vida más a mi larga lista, porque mi corazón no sano, no me quito el dolor que siento hasta hoy en día –

-Katniss estábamos en guerra, no te puedes lamentar por…-

-Espera, creo que en eso nunca vamos estar de acuerdo – yo negaba con la cabeza.

-A ver no me mal interpretes, simplemente estoy diciendo que… las circunstancias te fuero orillando, es muy lamentable que llegáramos a ese nivel, pero date cuenta que ahora tenemos un mejor futuro, mis hermanos son libres de los juegos, ahora mi madre no tiene miedo de que lleguen a los doce años y eso en gran parte es gracias a ti –

-No digas eso –

-Lo digo porque es cierto –

Por alguna circunstancia empecé a llorar sin contenerme, en parte sabía que él tenía razón, me sentía feliz por todos esos niños que no se preocupaban ahora por determinada edad, simplemente podían seguir siendo niños despreocupadamente, hasta que la adolescencia empezara a cambiarlos, pero por otro lado estaba la culpa de tantas vidas, entre esa la de mi hermana.

De repente sentí unos largos brazos a mí alrededor y un susurro diciendo que me calmara, que ahora todo iba estar bien, así como también varias veces un "perdóname por todo". Yo me aferre a esos brazos y deje que las lagrimas salieran, tal vez no iba a volver a ser lo mismo, pero sabía que de alguna forma podía recuperar a mi amigo, no de la misma manera que lo fuimos anteriormente, pero podríamos contar el uno con el otro, tal vez podíamos ir a cazar un día de estos sin la tensión de la guerra y los juegos, tal vez podríamos fingir que éramos esos amigos, un día antes de la cosecha de Prim.

Una vez que me tranquilice y el llanto paso, sentí como Gale aflojo el abrazo lentamente, para después poner un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído y finalizar tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiando mis mejillas.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extraño – dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también – le respondí – ir a cazar ya no es lo mismo, obviamente muchas cosas ya no son las mismas, mas bien ya nada es igual –

-Catnip… me haces tanta falta – cuando me di cuenta tenia a Gale a menos de 5 cm de mi rostro – y también me siento tan mal, por no estar contigo, por no apoyarte, por no levantar el distrito como lo han hecho todos ustedes, pero sobre todo por haber sido tan egoísta y solo pensar en… en mi sufrimiento, por dejar que esa… bomba se interpusiera entre nosotros, he sido un imbécil por no luchar por ti –

Yo me había quedado muy quieta, su agarre me incomodaba, el tenerlo tan cerca, no se me hacia apropiado, al contrario; incluso antes de que todo esto pasara jamás fue así, salvo después de que regrese de mis primeros juegos, pero nunca tuvimos acercamientos como estos, solo de vez en cuando un ligero abrazo o tierno empujón, pero esto… era incómodo.

-Ga… Gale…- en el instante que termine de decir su nombre, lo vi todo, sabía bien lo que iba hacer, fueron segundos, segundos que me congele y no supe que hacer.

Sus labios rozaron tiernamente los míos, esperando respuesta por mi parte, pero su acción no me permitía hacer nada, ningún movimiento, nada, a parte que me tenia aun sujeta por las mejillas, impidiendo que me volteara o hiciera algún otro movimiento. Nuevamente sentí como se posaron sobre los míos, esta vez con mas presión, antes de que profundizara el beso yo lo aleje, incluso puedo decir que fue algo violento de mi parte el empujón que le di, pero en ese momento solo estaba en mi cabeza la palabra traición y Peeta, si mi chico del pan tenía miedo de esto, se sentía inseguro por esto. _Lo necesitaba tanto en este momento, me hubiera gustado mucho tenerlo aquí cuando hable con Gale de la bomba y todo lo demás, ¿estará bien?._

-Gale no, esto…-

-Katniss, perdón yo… me deje llevar, es que nos sabes la falta que me haces yo… te am…-

-No, tu estas confundido – lo interrumpí – esto… - tome una amplia bocanada de aire – Gale yo estoy con Peeta – al pronunciar esas palabras la cara de Gale se descompuso, hizo una mueca de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera pinchado con una aguja lanera en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Pero… -

-El y yo tenemos una… relación y pues… independientemente de esto, yo quise hablar contigo para aclarar todo, porque quiero recuperar a mi amigo –

-No se que decir – él se veía confundido y a la vez herido, como si en verdad no esperaba esto, pero era desconcertante, ¿que esperaba? Peeta había regresado, Peeta siempre había estado para mi, el lucho, incluso se lo dijo, que yo terminaría con el que necesitara para sobrevivir y ese era mi chico del pan.

-Lamento si… si tu creías que bueno yo….-

-No digas nada, solo que… al ver los programas esos del capitolio, donde dijeron que solo podían ser amigos después de todo lo ocurrido – Gale empezó a negar con la cabeza – como fui tan tonto –

-Gale, Peeta y yo decidimos que eso sería lo mejor para… para nosotros, ya no queremos que nuestra vida este a la luz pública, que nos sigan acosando, no queremos ser los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, ya no mas, por eso tratamos de aparentar una cosa en esas tontas entrevistas - me sorprendí cuando estaba hablando de esto tan fácil, era obvio que me sentía cómoda con él a pesar de lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos, pero para mi seguiría siendo mi amigo, y ese pensamiento que alegro de sobremanera, porque ese pensamiento me decía que la platica que tuvimos sirvió de algo, al menos para mi.

-Es que yo… digo que en verdad te extraño, que no se como pude dejarte sola, pero creo que ahora todo encaja, pero a la vez es tarde –

-¿Cómo, a qué te refieres? –

-Si, que fui un cobarde al no afrontar mi responsabilidad sobre… sobre la muerte de Prim, se me hizo mas fácil desaparecer, huir del problema, huir de ti, pero al ver los programas me di cuenta que te extrañaba, que mi vida era un caos al no tenerte cerca, que lo que necesitaba no era seguir sometiendo "agentes de la paz" no, lo que necesitaba era verte, estar contigo, sentirte cerca de mi –

-Gale, yo he sido también un caos todos estos días, tengo días buenos y malos, no ato ni desato, pero…-

-Pero Peeta ha estado ahí – dijo amargamente pero con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro – él fue mucho mas listo, él siempre ha sabido lo que quiere – soltó una ligera risa – a pesar de que le metieron un veneno para confundirlo, pero ni eso logro alejarlo de ti –

-Créeme que Peeta también a pasado momentos muy duros –

-Pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro –

-Gale… no creo que… -

-¿Sabes? Necesito estar solo, creo que necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, voy a ir al bosque por si mi madre me busca –

-Pero…- Gale comenzó a moverse a la puerta, me sentía triste por verlo así, pero era mejor, él tenía que saber.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo me hace falta una caminata – y sin mas salio de la casa.

Era extraño los sentimientos que me cruzaban en ese momento, primero me sentía… mas ligera, como si un peso hubiera desaparecido, el hablar un poco de Prim y como se dieron las cosas había ayudado mucho, también me sentía mal por el hecho de que Gale pensará que… a la mejor podría haber algo mas que una amistad entre nosotros, por otro lado me di cuenta que nunca sería lo mismo con Gale, pero si él ordenaba sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos hacia mi, no cabe duda que podíamos tener una amistad y por ultimo me sentía muy ansiosa por la reacción de Peeta, él me había prometido que estaría aquí, que no me dejaría en momentos difíciles. Así que decidí salir a ver donde se encontraba, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle todo lo que platique con Gale, lo único que no estaba del todo segura era de contarle de ese… bueno de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Alex estaba muy concentrado haciendo unos bollos cuando entre por la puerta trasera, tan concentrado estaba que dio un brinco cuando le hable.

-¿Alex?... lo siento no quería espantarte – dije avergonzada

-Ah… hola Ka…Katniss – el estaba igual de avergonzado – es solo que no… no te escuche ¿Cómo estas?-

-Pues… buscaba a Peeta –

-No ha venido en todo el día – se encogió de hombros – pensé que estaría contigo –

-¿Ni Johanna ha estado por aquí? – me sorprendió mucho el saber que no se había aparecido por aquí, cualquiera hubiera imaginado que después de salir de mi casa, incluso llegue a pensar que por eso Johanna estaba con él, por estar aquí con Alex a su vez.

-No tampoco – puedo jurar que Alex dijo por lo bajo "afortunadamente"

-Bueno entonces iré a buscarlo a su casa, gracias Alex –

-De nada, de hecho pues no debe de tardar quedo que vendría a supervisar estos bollos, ¿tú como los ves? ¿Por qué no lo esperas aquí? –

-Ah, bien, perdón Alex me tengo que ir –

-Oh si claro, ven pronto – Alex cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, me dio un poco de risa su reacción.

La casa de Peeta se veía muy tranquila, pareciera que no había nadie, me sentía muy extraña, más que extraña, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Trate de entrar como siempre, pero la casa estaba cerrada, esto sucedía solo cuando Peeta no estaba, pero aun así toque para ver si había respuesta en el interior, ya que si no estaba en la panadería y no estaba en su casa ¿en dónde rayos podría estar?, _¿tal vez me habría ido a buscar?_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscar la llave que alguna vez me dejo escondida para que pudiera entrar, escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

-Vaya descerebrada, creí que ibas a tardar mas con esa platica – Johanna se veía algo nerviosa al abrirme la puerta, se le veía mas desalineada que de costumbre.

-¿Qué… qué haces por aquí? – no me dio muy buena espina verla aquí.

-Pues… - si definitivamente estaba desencajada – aquí me estaré quedando ¿no es así? –

-Bueno si… - en todo momento ella no me permitió entrar, obstruía la puerta – ¿esta Peeta aquí? –

-Mira Katniss… - ella no continuo, al parecer algo detrás de mi la distrajo. Al voltear vi como Susan desviaba su mirada y emprendía nuevamente su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esa mujer? – dije entre dientes sin quitarle a mirada.

-Pues chismorrear ¿qué otra cosa? –

-Déjame pasar – le pedí, ya que empezaba a sentirme muy expuesta aquí en la puerta.

-Mmm… creo que no es lo mas conveniente –

-¿Qué? –

-No viste a Haymitch, necesito que lo busques –

-¿Para qué? ¿Dónde está Peeta? – Johanna definitivamente estaba planteada en no dejarme pasar, ya que estaba aferrada a la puerta con una mano y con la otra mano sobre el marco de ésta.

-Se supone que Haymitch te buscaría, ¿de dónde vienes? – si, la situación me estaba ya preocupando, porque evadía mis preguntas y cuál era la urgencia de por localizar a Haymitch.

-Vengo de la panadería, estoy buscando a Peeta, así que deja que entre de una vez y explícame que es lo que está pasando, ¿él se encuentra bien? –

-Ok, esperaba que Haymitch estuviera aquí o que él lidiara contigo, pero en vista de lo eficiente que es, te voy a tener que decir yo – sus palabras me alarmaron mas de lo que ya estaba, podía imaginarme por donde iba el asunto – Katniss… no te pongas histérica, pero… Peeta tuvo una crisis muy fuerte –

* * *

N/A: NO ME ODIEEEEEN... SE QUE ES INEVITABLE, HASTA YO ME ODIE JAJAJA, PERO EN FIN, DEJEN LES CUENTO QUE EL CAPI ANTERIOR, ESTE Y LOS PROXIMOS DOS O TRES (AUN NO LO SE ) QUE SIGUEN ERA UNA IDEA QUE TENIA DESDE QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO DISTRITO 12, PERO POR COMO SE FUERON DANDO LAS COSAS EN ESE FIC, NO LOS PUDE MENTER, SOLO ESPERO QUE PUES... LES AGRADEN. SALUDOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE. NO GARANTIZO QUE HAYA CAPI EL PROXIMO VIERNES PERO JURO QUE LO INTENTARE. IGUAL Y SI DEJAN MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS ME ANIME Y DEJE MI TRABAJO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO JIJIJIJI.


	16. Contra Mi

HOLA, SE QUE SOY UNA MALA PERSONA QUE LOS HACE SUFRIR, PERO YO TAMBIEN SUFRO, UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS SE LARGA A TRABAJAR LEJOS Y PUES ESTUVIMOS EN DESPEDIDAS, LUEGO EN MI TRABAJO PARECE QUE CREEN QUE SOY SUPER MUJER O ALGO ASI PORQUE ME HAN DANDO MUCHO TRABAJO, NO ME DAN UN RESPIRO, PERO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Capitulo 16

A pesar de que sabía lo que me iba a decir Johanna, sentí como se me helaba el cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras "una crisis muy fuerte" no solo un crisis si no una muy fuerte; esto no podía estar pasando, él tenía un buen rato que no pasaba por esto, tal vez entraba en confusión con los recuerdos o se aferraba a algo cuando tenía una crisis, pero eran leves.

Necesitaba verlo, saber que tan fuerte había sido en esta ocasión, necesitaba decirle que todo iba estar bien, que no se preocupara.

-Déjame pasar, quiero verlo – dije a la vez que intentaba pasar.

-No, espera no creo que sea lo mejor – Johanna me impidió pasar, incluso sentí un fuerte empujón de su parte – él aun no esta del todo bien –

-No me importa, ya he lidiado con esto –

-¡que no! – Johanna se escucho muy exasperada – por eso necesitaba que Haymitch hablara contigo, sabía que eres muy terca –

-No me hables así, tu que sabes, él ahorita necesita de mi apoyo –

-Esta vez… pienso que es diferente –

-¿a qué te refieres? – nuevamente intentaba entrar.

-A que si eres terca, hazte a un lado –

-Pero…-

-Hey, bonitas se ven – la voz de Haymitch me sorprendió – dejen de forcejear, su pelea se empieza a escuchar, vamos preciosa no lo hagas mas difícil –

-No empieces a sermonearme, quiero ver a Peeta –

-Si, eso lo tenemos claro, pero será mejor que vengas conmigo, vamos a tu casa o… tal vez mejor a la mía, tengo entendido que tienes visitas –

-No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que vea a Peeta –

-Mira descerebrada, suficiente problemas tuvimos con que Peeta nos permitiera ayudarlo, no sabes el problema que fue, casi…-

-Johanna no digas mas – Haymitch no la dejo continuar – en verdad, no es el lugar, que no se dan cuenta que estamos muy expuestos aquí, hazme caso Katniss, vamos a mi casa, no quiero seguir llamando la atención – Hasta ese momento me percate que Haymitch estaba sobrio y de cierta manera tenía razón, pero no entendía porque no me dejaban pasar a la casa.

-Pero porque no lo vemos mejor aquí por si a Peeta se le ofrece algo, no podemos dejarlo solo –

-Ah por eso no te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí, por fin logre convencerlo de que no le hare daño y que pues estoy de su parte, que no iba ser necesario que se defendiera con ese… –

-Johanna – el advirtió Haymitch.

Me quede fría, definitivamente si había sido una crisis muy fuerte, el comentario de Johanna me decía que él se descontrolo mucho en esta ocasión, que no solo hubo dudas de su parte, si no que también el veneno actuó y lo puso mas que violento.

Estaba tan desconcertada que no me di cuenta de cómo llegue con Haymitch a su casa, hasta que un olor ha guardado y… alcohol me llego.

-Será mejor que te sientes –

-Haymitch ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – mi voz se escucho desesperada.

-Resulta que… el chico nuevamente entro en crisis…-

-Si eso esta mas que claro… pero – empezaba hacérseme un nudo en la garganta, así como también empezaba a sentir una fuerte impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto y no poderlo ver según Haymitch.

-Bueno es que Johanna dice que pues cuando el vio a…-

-Gale – susurre, me sentía muy triste que Peeta tuviera una nueva crisis a causa de Gale y mas después de todo lo que hablamos.

-Así es, al parecer fue el detonante, pero en fin, él decido salir mejor de tu casa, le dijo a Johanna que no se sentía muy bien, que regresaba mas tarde a verte, le dijo que estuviera a tu pendiente, que ibas a necesitar apoyo –

-Si eso lo vi, no escuche que era lo que pasaba, pero si vi que Peeta le dijo algo a Johanna – conteste distraídamente.

-Bueno Johanna prefirió salir a buscar a Peeta porque bueno… ella se sintió incomoda con la familia de Gale, dice que sentía que invadía algo muy personal, por lo que mejor salió, en el camino se encontró con la Sra. Gray, quien le dijo que si todo estaba bien porque vio pasar a Peeta muy molesto, ya sabes se indigno la señora porque no la saludo o algo así –

-Si… si eso no importa –

-Ok tranquila, no me presiones, te cuento lo que sé; en fin, Johanna decidió mejor ir a buscarlo en la dirección que le dijo la Sra. Gray, que era la estación –

-¿Peeta se fue a la estación? –

-Si al llegar ahí lo encontró mas que furioso, puesto que le dijeron que no había boletos por el momento para salir del distrito que tenía que esperar, dice que los muchachos estaban muy extrañados por su reacción-

El nudo que tenía en la garganta era muy grande, Peeta estaba tan molesto o no se como decirlo, pero él quería irse del distrito, _¿quería alejarse de mi?_

-No sabemos muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Peeta, él estaba muy confundido –

-¿Qué paso después? – mi voz era un susurro.

-Bueno pues… se altero un poco al ver a Johanna, dice ella que trato de huir, ella obviamente dedujo que tuvo una crisis, así que le dijo que fuera a casa, le dijo que era lo que estaba pasando – Haymitch saco café de la alacena y puso agua mientras me iba explicando.

-Pero aun así… él… él se puso violento con ella, ¿no es así?-

-Pues tu mejor que nadie sabes como son su crisis, desconfía de todo mundo y se siente…-

-Se siente solo y confundido – complemente – todo esto es mi culpa, no debí permitir que Gale y su familia estuvieran en mi casa –

-Vamos preciosa no empieces, no sabías que tanto lo alteraría, puedo apostarlo que ni siquiera él sabía que tanto le afectaría –

-Supongo que Johanna logro convencerlo de que fuera a casa –

-Pues no del todo, él salio huyendo de ella y termino encerrándose en su casa, por lo que ella vino a buscarme para avisarme, se oía que estaba destrozando cosas adentro y pues gritos, le pedimos muchas veces que nos dejara entra, incluso Johanna sugirió que si quería pues te podíamos llevar – Haymitch bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué respondió? – por segunda ocasión en el día sabía lo que venia pero aun así hice la pregunta.

-Se altero mas, dijo que tu… que no te quería ver, en pocas palabras –

-Dijo que era un muto, verdad –

-No… no tiene caso, si sabes que él esta… dominado por el veneno – hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia.

-Pero…-

-Silencio – me reprimió – deja termino, el punto fue que encontramos la llave que siempre te deja, al entrar yo pues obvio se volvió alterar, empezó a gritar que nos fuéramos, se veía muy pensativo a la vez, yo le pregunte que qué era lo que había pasado –

-No, tenías que haberme llamado, tenías que haberle dicho que todo iba estar bien, que las cosas no son como él creía – empezaba a sentir una urgencia por verlo, por decirle que yo estaba con él, que le podía ayudar a sentirse mejor.

-Pues bueno funciono, dijo que… bueno que no quería ser nuevamente plato de segunda mesa y después dijo que no iba a permitir que le hicieras daño, ni a él ni ala gente del distrito –

Yo tomé aire profundamente, no podía creer que otra vez estuviéramos pasando por lo mismo y por lo que Haymitch iba relatando, esta vez era más fuerte el problema contra mí.

-Entiendes por qué creemos que es mejor que no te aparezcas aun por ahí –

-Si, pero yo debo estar con él, debo decirle que todo va estar bien – mis lagrimas empezaban a rodar silenciosamente.

-Katniss, me costo o mas bien nos costo mucho tranquilizarlo, dejo de gritar y aventar cosas cuando le prometimos que no dejaríamos que entraras, por eso fue Johanna a ver si aun estabas en tu casa y después fui yo para explicarte lo que había ocurrido, pero creo que tu conversación con Gale termino antes de lo planeado –

Permanecí en silencio durante un buen rato, Haymitch me puso una taza de café enfrente, el cual bebí a pesar de que no era de mi agrado, ya que siempre había pensado que lo amargo de mi carácter no se llevaba con lo amargo del café.

-Creo que en este momento te sentaría mucho mejor un poco de ron –

-¿Por qué estas sobrio? – pregunte sin dejar de ver fijamente mi taza.

-Porque ya tengo solo una botella, así que tendré que cuidarla muy bien, por lo que ni sueñes que te invitare, a parte cuando el chico este bien, me arriesgo a que se deshaga de mi reserva si se te pasa la mano –

-Dudo que se de cuenta, creo que … - no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaban pasando tantas cosas por mi cabeza – supongo que Johanna se va quedar con él – susurre

-Si, incluso… bueno estaba pensando en estar ahí con ella, pero también no se… - Haymitch se veía algo incomodo al hablar – no se como te sientas tu, aparte pues tienes ahí a los Hawthorne –

Me sentí extraña, me dio… ternura la preocupación de Haymitch, tanto por Peeta como por mi y principalmente que le costara trabajo expresarla, que se viera ¿apenado?

-Si pero… ellos vienen a una boda no a verme –

-Oh si, vamos Katniss no seas ridícula, ellos están aquí por ti –

-Haymitch, lo que yo quiero es ver a Peeta, estar con él, saber que ya esta mejor – trate de esconder la desesperación de la que estaba siendo víctima, pero era inevitable, tenía que verlo.

-Katniss… sabes que no es lo mejor, que él no se… no se encuentra bien, horita puede decir cosas que te lastimaran y que también lo lastimaran a él mas adelante si las recuerda –

-Pero… no puedo dejar las cosas así, si él se puso de esta manera por Gale, imagínate lo que va pensar si no me ve, si no ve un intento de mi parte por estar con él –

-ay creo que va ser imposible, eres igual de terca que él – Haymitch se levanto e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera – te advierto que solo vamos a preguntarle a Johanna como sigue, para que te quites ese testarudez de verlo, a parte necesitas atender a tus invitados, tienes que ser una buena anfitriona –

-Oh no me importa – me quede pensado mucho, era la segunda vez que Haymitch insistía con respecto a la los Hawthorne, _acaso el creía que hice mal en alojarlos en mi casa, ¿Qué tal vez ese hecho fue lo mas relevante para que Peeta sufriera nuevamente de una crisis?_

- Camina, no te voy estar esperando toda la tarde – él se encontraba listo para salir – y de una vez te advierto, no vamos estar mucho tiempo ahí, te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa y quiero que permanezcas ahí –

-No, también necesito ver por la panadería, Alex tiene que terminar su turno, si Peeta no se… se encuentra en condiciones, creo que será buena idea ver que puedo hacer ahí –

-Vaya preciosa, hasta que piensas algo coherente –

Aun así me sentía muy desconcertada con todo esto, primero la llegada de los Hawthorner, luego la huida de Peeta, la platica con Gale, su confesión y luego para rematar una crisis. Necesita ocuparme, era claro que Johanna y Haymitch no me dejarían estar con él, lo que me decía que esta vez la crisis había sido mas fuerte que todas las que me tocaron anteriormente.

* * *

N/A: OK, OK, SE QUE TAL VEZ ES MUY CORTO, PERO ES LO QUE TENGO JIJIJI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FIS HAGANME SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO, SABEN QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE, AHORA TENGO UNA NOTICIA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPI YA VA MUY AVANZADO, SOLO FALTA AFINAR DETALLES, Y COMO ESTE ES CORTO PUES SI SON BUENOS CONMIGO Y LLEGAMOS A LAS 200 REVIEWS ANTES DEL SABADO, SUBO EL CAPI, JIJIJI, CREANME SIENTO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ESTA MUY BUENO JIJIJI , BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR YO. SIN MAS ESPEROS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y LEER HASTA AQUI. SALUDOS.


	17. Chapter 17

GUAU LLEGAMOS A MAS DE 200, PARA SER EXACTA 205, EL CAPITULO SE LOS TENIA DESDE AYER SOLO QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET, SI QUE LAMENTO QUE SEA HASTA HOY, PERO BUENO EN FIN, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON GENIALES ME SACAN UNA SONRISA ENORME, ME SUPER ENCANTO QUE EL PRIMER DIA QUE SUBI EL CAPI HABIA MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, SON UN AMOR JEJEJE. BUENO ESTE CAPITULO NO SE COMO NOMBRARLO ASI QUE SE LOS DEJO ASÍ JIJIJIJ.

* * *

Capitulo 17

Johanna se veía ansiosa cuando llegamos a casa de Peeta, irritada - vaya era hora que aparecieran, empezaba a preguntarme si me dejarían aquí todo el día –

-Oh por favor, si solo fueron unos momentos que nos fuimos – aclaro Haymitch.

-Pero… - Johanna dudo y me volteo a ver – despertó, esta muy irritado, tanto que ya también me puso a mi nerviosa e irritada, es un…-

-Tranquila mujer – la paro Haymitch - ¿Dónde está? –

Yo simplemente era una espectadora de su conversación, me moría de ganas de decirle que se fueran y me dejaran a mi sola lidiar con esto, que si no les parecía o no se sentía lo suficientemente capaces, era mejor que se retiraran y dejaran de quejarse. A la vez veía alrededor de la estancia esperando ver si Peeta estaba por alguna parte, necesitaba comprobar que tan grave estaba la situación.

-Está en la cocina, tomando un poco de te –

-Bien pero…- Haymitch volteo a verme – ni lo piense eh, te lo advierto, no quiero usar la fuerza contigo preciosa, a parte eso alteraría mas a Peeta –

-¿Qué? si no he hecho ni dicho nada – me queje.

-Yo creo que no deberías estar aquí – Johanna se escucho muy seca al hablarme.

-Es que solo me dicen: que no este aquí, que no me acerque, que mejor me vaya, pero no me dicen bien como esta él, no saben ni siquiera como va reaccionar cuando me vea, si tal vez puedo ser de ayuda o…-

-Suficiente ayuda de tu parte Katniss – la voz de Peeta se escucho a mis espaldas, pero en realidad no era la voz cálida de siempre, era como escuchar a otro Peeta. Me gire lentamente, esperando que no se me lanzara.

-Ellos tienen razón, es mejor que no estés aquí, suficiente tengo de niñeros – Peeta apunto a Johanna y a Haymitch, se le veía muy irritado, fastidiado y molesto.

-Peeta yo…- me sentía muy cohibida por su forma de tratarme, me traía muy, muy amargos recuerdos.

-Katniss, es mejor que nos vayamos – Haymitch me tomo discretamente del brazo.

-Si, es mejor que la protejas Haymitch, como siempre, siempre fue tu preferida – le recrimino Peeta burlonamente.

-Peeta sabes que muchas cosas que supones o recuerdas no son ciertas, son…-

-Cállate, dices puras mentiras – woau, no me esperaba que aun estuviera tan… con tanto efecto del veneno, si, el veneno actuaba muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión era como… si mi chico del pan nunca hubiera vuelto, como si nunca hubiera pasado todo lo que habíamos vivido los últimos meses.

-Yo… no quiero –

-Descerebrada es mejor que te vayas –

-Si es mejor que todos se larguen, ¡quiero estar solo! – grito nuevamente Peeta.

-Hey Peeta calmado, en que habíamos quedado – le contesto Johanna igual de irritada – no puede ser, vez lo que haces - me dijo esta vez – ya estaba mas tranquilo hace un momento –

-A ver, todos nos vamos a calmar – dijo Haymitch poniéndose al centro – Johanna, por qué no terminas el té con Peeta, Katniss vamos a la panadería como dijiste –

-Un segundo – Peeta se vio entre confundió y molesto - ¿Qué tienes que ir a… ahí? –

-Pues voy a ir a relevar a Alex – dije ya exasperada, no podía creer que todo lo que había avanzado Peeta en este tiempo se viniera abajo por la presencia de Gale o mi comportamiento al respecto, ya que no podía culpar a Gale por esto, no ahora que… que estaba intentando alejarlo del hecho de la muerte de mi hermana.

-¿qué? – dijo Peeta confundido.

-Si Peeta, te recuerdo que tienes una panadería y en vista de que éstos no me dejan tratar de ayudarte creo que es lo mejor… -

-Oye Katniss tranquila no creo que tu actitud sea la mejor – me regaño Haymitch en un susurro.

-¡no! – tal vez mi actitud como decía Haymitch no era la mas conveniente, pero estaba empezando a desesperarme, empezaba a sacar mi escudo y ser la huraña de siempre – él tiene que saber que pasa, tal vez ni siquiera está entendiendo que está bajo el efecto del veneno, que han pasado muchas cosas después de la guerra, que…-

El estruendo de la lámpara que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de la estancia me sorprendió y no me dejo continuar, por lo visto mi reacción acababa de alterar más a Peeta.

Al voltear lo vi aferrado a la puerta de la cocina, por lo visto debía de dar gracias que no me aventó la lámpara y mas porque estaba desprevenida despepitando mi enojo y mi frustración.

-Lo vez – me recrimino Johanna – mejor lárgate, estas empeorando las cosas –

Yo no hice caso a Johanna, simplemente veía como los nudillos de Peeta se ponían blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la puerta.

-Vamos – Johanna me tomo del brazo, ninguno le habíamos quitado la vista de encima a Peeta – sal en este momento –

-No – me zafe del agarre - ¿Peeta? –

-oh maldita sea, lárguense todos – fue difícil entenderle ya que tenía lo dientes muy apretados.

-Vamos Peeta, sabes que no te dejaremos solo – me acerque discretamente, mientras que atrás de mi sentía un ligero toque por parte de Haymitch y un leve "no", al parecer se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

-He, dicho, que, quiero, estar, solo – él seguía aferrando con fuerza la puerta, mientras que di otro paso.

-Déjame estar contigo, como las otras veces – otro paso.

-¡No! – me grito a la vez que paso todo muy rápido, soltó la puerta para después echárseme encima sin que pudiera hacer nada, incluso Johanna y Haymitch estaban muy sorprendidos por lo rápido que fue, no pudieron hacer nada, cuando ellos estuvieron cerca de nosotros yo tenía a Peeta a horcajadas y estaba sujetando mis muñecas a la altura de mi cabeza, a la vez que sentía que el aire se me escapaba por el golpe en mi espalda.

-Chico vamos, después te sentirás muy mal por esto, créeme – Haymitch trataba de sujetar a Peeta entre manoteos, lo que ocasiono que éste lo terminara empujando, haciendo que cayera a un metro de donde estábamos, _¿de dónde rayos sacaba tanta fuerza? _

Por mi parte estaba muy desencajada, era la primera vez que Peeta me tocaba después de tanto tiempo, incluso cuando él me soltó para empujar a Haymitch deje mis brazos estáticos, simplemente sintiendo su peso sobre mi estomago.

-Tu mejor ni te acerques – le advirtió a Johanna que estaba dudosa en si ayudarme o ayudar a Haymitch.

Peeta volteo a verme, lo primero que hizo fue ver que mis brazos permanecieron en su posición, que no hice nada por moverlo para defenderme y quitármelo de encima, después dirigió su mirada a mi pecho, el cual se movía visiblemente tratando de regular la entrada de aire que había salido súbitamente. Él se veía muy confundió, por lo visto no se esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, tal vez esperaba que luchara, que también lo atacara.

-¿Peeta? – fue lo único que logre decir después de recuperar el aliento, mi voz se escucho llorona y desganada.

-Cállate, lo único que haces es confundirme – él se acerco mucho a mi rostro.

-No, yo se que tu estas ahí, que no vas a permitir que el veneno gane, ya lo has superado muchas veces – por un momento pude ver como Peeta relajo el semblante, tratando de decidir si lo que yo había comentado era o no verdad. Incluso su mirada me decía que podíamos empezar a resolver esto como en otras ocasiones, donde yo le hablaba y él empezaba a recordar, a ver que solo era el veneno el que lo estaba confundiendo de la realidad.

-Peeta, por favor sabes que… que hay veneno en ti, que eso es lo que te confunde, que ahora las cosas han cambiado, que ya no hay juegos, no hay guerra, que tu y yo estamos juntos – esto último prácticamente se lo susurre, provocando que él frunciera el seño.

-¿hola? ¿Katniss estas por aquí? – no se quien fue el que cometió el gran error de no cerrar la puerta cuando llegamos, tal vez fui yo o tal vez fue Haymitch, en este momento era lo que menos importaba, porque Hazelle y Gale acababan de aparecer en la entrada; solo basto unos segundo para que Gale entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que al verme en el suelo con Peeta sobre mi cuerpo, Johanna paralizada a un lado y Haymitch tirado al otro lado entendió perfectamente que Peeta no estaba bien, así que se lanzo sobre él levantándolo de un solo jalón y empujándolo, lejos de mi.

Todo era un caos, nuestros gritos retumbaron por la estancia, Johanna levantando a Haymitch gritándole que hiciera algo, Hazelle gritando el nombre de Gale, yo tratado de incorporarme mientras que gritaba que se detuvieran, mientras que Peeta y Gale, empezaban una pelea a golpes.

Gale al tener la ventaja de ser el primero en actuar tenia sujeto a Peeta por atrás, pero éste reacciono de inmediato y le dio un codazo en el estomago, haciendo que Gale aflojara su agarre y soltándose para alejarse, pero Gale no se quiso quedar atrás y le lanzo un puñetazo, el cual esquivo, pero el segundo que iba dirigido a sus costillas no fue tan rápido; Gale tenia la leve ventaja de ser mas alto, pero eso no impidió que Peeta le hiciera una especie de llave; mientras se encontraban forcejando, puesto que Peeta lo tenía inmovilizado de los brazos, la salida de Gale fue aventar todo su peso hacia Peeta provocando que chocaran con una de las paredes y esta vez fuera Peeta quien aflojara el agarre. Rápidamente Gale le lazo un puñetazo acertando y diciéndole algo como _"no la vuelvas a tocar"_

A lo lejos escuche un portazo, mientras que Haymitch y yo intentábamos acercarnos a ellos y Hazelle les decía que se detuvieran.

Peeta se sujeto por un momento la nariz después del puñetazo de Gale, pero inmediatamente se lanzo sobre de él para sostener sus brazos y levantar su rodilla para clavarla sobre su estomago. Era increíble toda la adrenalina que estaba corriendo en ese momento, yo no podía permitir que siguieran lastimándose, por lo que no me importo meterme entre ellos y exponerme a recibir un puñetazo o alguna patada de alguno, la cual si llegaba a pasar se lamentarían demasiado; tal vez Peeta no en este momento, pero posiblemente cuando el efecto del veneno pasara o la crisis terminara, si que lo lamentaría como dijo Haymitch.

Después de la patada de Peeta, aproveche el espacio que se hizo entre los dos y me metí con los brazos extendidos mientras le gritaba – ¡deténganse, es suficiente!– al entrar entre los dos solo cerré los ojos.

-¡quítate Katniss! – me grito Gale mientras que Peeta se sujetaba nuevamente la nariz para detener la sangre que salía de ella – este… este hijo de… - Gale hizo amenaza de volverse a lanzar en contra de Peeta.

-No Gale suficiente – sin pensarlo dos veces me abrace a la cintura de Peeta recargando mi peso sobre de él para hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás y terminara recargado en una de las paredes.

Peeta estaba muy desencajado por todo, por los golpes, por mi reacción, por su crisis; afortunadamente Haymtich decidió intervenir y discretamente sujeto a Gale del hombro.

-Vamos muchacho tranquilo – le dijo

-Pero… este imbécil iba a lastimar a Catnip – Gale zafo el hombro del agarre de Haymitch.

-No, él no me hará nada –

-Vamos Gale tranquilo, por favor – Hazelle se había acercado a la escena, así que en ese momento caí en cuenta que Johanna había desapareció, que había sido ella quien había salido dando el portazo.

-Katniss… suéltame – la voz de Peeta era… fría pero con un matiz de preocupación.

-No, no lo voy hacer, no te voy a dejar en esto –

-Catnip sal de aquí, ven conmigo, es peligro que estés aquí – la voz de Gale se escuchaba extremadamente molesta. Mientras que Peeta se tenso en cuanto escucho esta oración.

-No, por favor salgan de aquí – dije a punto de llorar.

-Vete con tu "amiguito" Katniss, es mejor así – Peeta respiraba muy rápido y mantenía los brazos extendidos, como si tuviera miedo de tocarme.

-Vamos preciosa –

-No – yo aun me aferraba Peeta, en mi cabeza rebuscaba la manera de hacer que volviera, de que supiera que yo lo amaba a él – Peeta, tu sabes que yo… te amo – puede escuchar claramente como alguien jalo aire a mis espaldas, por lo que casi estaba segura de que había sido Gale. Me arriesgue y levante la vista, necesitaba ver si mi chico del pan volvía a tener esos ojos azules que me inspiraban tranquilidad.

Peeta simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor, no mientas –

-Sabes que no miento – conteste – sabes que yo…-

-Suficiente – alzo la voz – me vas a decir que no te acostaste con él, que sus idas al bosque solo eran… para "cazar" – hizo las comillas al aire – que aun después de nuestros primero juegos no te besuqueabas con él –

El silencio que se hizo en la estancia después del escándalo que momentos antes había pasado era muy bizarro, demasiado contraste en de unos minutos a otros.

Sabía que le habían implantado recuerdos… recuerdos muy desagradables de mi, que todo lo que vivimos lo habían distorsionado de una manera horrible, pero jamás, jamás me imagine que… algo así se lo pudieran implantar.

* * *

N/A: UPS T.T CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO PUES ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADA, SABIA QUE MUCHOS ME VAN ODIAR PERO CREO QUE ES ALGO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR ENTRE ESOS DOS, JIJIJ ESPERO QUE DESPUES DE TODO LES HAYA GUSTADO. FUE MUY EMOCINANTE Y ESPERO MUCHO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE ES SUPER IMPORTANTE, Y A LOS CHICOS QUE LLEGAN A LEER ESTO TAMBIEN COMENTEN PORQUE DE PELEAS COMO SE PODRAN DAR CUENTA NO SE MUCHO ASI QUE TAL VEZ NECESITO ASESORIA PARA UN FUTURO JAJAJJA NO ES CIERTO, ESPERO NO PONER NADA DE PELEAS EN UN FUTURO JAJAJJA. SALUDOS Y CUIDEN SE MUCHO QUE LA SUERTE SIEMPRE ESTE DE SU LADO.


	18. Otra vez tu

ahahahahahahhahahahhhhaaaaaaaaaa, OK DESPUES DE ESTE GRITO JAJAJAJ, NO SABEN, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPLICARLES COMO ME SIENTO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ, HE LEIDO COMENTARIOS TAN, PERO TAN GENIALES, LINDOS, HERMOSOS, QUE BUENO POR UN MOMENTO ME EMPECE A PREOCUPAR, PORQUE DEJEN LES CUENTO QUE EL FIC FUE COMPARADO CON UN TELENOVELA MEXICANA, ASI QUE ME DIJE "RAYOS TAN MAL ESTOY, Y LO PEOR YO NI TELENOVELAS VEO, ES MAS NO VEO TELE" PERO DESPUES LEI OTRO REVIEW Y RE LEEI OTROS Y ME DIJE "NO, NO ESTOY TAN MAL, SI NO NO ME DIRIAN ESAS COSAS MARAVILLOSAS" EN FIN. MIL GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO Y LEER LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN PUESTO COMO AUTOR FAVORITO O HISTORIA FAVORITA, POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCUARA QUE LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES. INCLUSO HE PENSADO EN CONTESTARLES LOS MENSAJES A TRAVES DE AQUI, PERO LA VERDAD SE VOLVERIA MUY COMPLICADO Y LARGO Y COMO SE PODRAN DAR CUENTA NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO ULTIMAMENTE. BUENO BASTA DE CHOROS, LES DEJO EL CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 18

No se por cuantos minutos el silencio continuo en la estancia, al parecer la confesión de Peeta nos sorprendió a todos. Era algo tan incomodo que Peeta me acusara de algo así, mas estando Gale y su madre presentes.

-Vete con él Katniss yo se que es lo que prefieres – por fin fue Peeta quien volvió hablar.

-Peeta, no se si el maldito veneno sigue actuando, pero por favor, sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto – al parecer la desesperación me estaba ganando, a la vez que me sentía… herida, _¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Cómo era posible que esto ganara mas a todo lo que habíamos vivido? _–dime como puedo hacer que me creas, que recuerdes todo lo que hemos pasado los últimos meses, que… - si, el llanto se hizo presente, junto con la desesperación e impotencia impidiendo que siguiera, dejando rodar la lagrimas por mis mejillas.

Tal vez yo también estaba entrado en un estado catatónico o la desesperación fue la que me orillo, pero empecé a cantar, empecé a cantar la canción de su cumpleaños, empecé una dulce melodía (nombre de la canción, ups perdón la interrupción dejo enlace para que la recuerden, www. /watch?v=ngF WzmaAFbE)

Viniste a mí  
como la letra de una bella canción  
melodía que rime con la historia de nuestro amor  
Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tu y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazóoonn….

Nada nos podrá separar  
hacemos armoníaaaaa…  
Eeeeres fuiste y serás  
la dulce melodía que en mi sueño está  
Túu… solo tú ,  
pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música  
Soooloo… túuu…  
Soooloo… túuu…

No comprendía de donde saque las fuerza para cantar, pero mi interior empezaba a experimentar a estas alturas un descanso, ya que en este punto Peeta me envolvió tímidamente en un abrazo, yo seguí, ya que al parecer estaba dando el resultado que llevaba buscando toda la tarde, hacer que mi chico de pan regresara.

Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor  
Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón  
Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en esta cancióooon…

Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armoníaaaa…..  
Eeeeres, fuiste y serás  
La dulce melodía que en mi sueño está….

Teee… llevo en mí  
Como la tonada que da vida a esta canción  
Y cooon tu dulce amooorr….  
Me estremeces siempre musitando a mi corazón

Soooloo… túuu…  
Soooloo… túuu…  
soolo túuu…

Fue muy reconfortante sentir que el abrazo de Peeta era mas fuerte con forme la canción fue avanzando, para que al final se la terminara susurrando al oído mientras que yo sentía que él clavaba su cara en mi cuello para susurrarme a la vez entre lagrimas un "perdón" y un "lo siento tanto".

Era una revoltura de sentimientos a la vez, primero alegría porque volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, pero también era doloroso verlo tan afligido y angustiado, que lo único que podría hacer era abrazarlo con fuerzas y repetirle que todo estaba bien, que todo había pasado.

De repente fui consiente que alguien entraba a la casa, esta vez abrían con llave la puerta, pero aun así no me solté de Peeta y seguí dando la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Thom se escuchaba desconcertado – ¿Gale estas bien? –

-Vaya, pensé que… se iban a matar si no traía a alguien mas – no se si era yo, pero en la voz de Johanna se escuchaba un poco de decepción.

-¿con que refuerzos eh? – le dijo Haymitch – pues tardaste un poco –

-oye no fue fácil encontrar a Thom, a Paul sabía bien donde estaba, pero Thom no tenía ni idea donde se podría encontrar – se molesto Johanna.

-Gale… - la voz de Paul se escuchaba… tímida – ¿me permitirías revisarte? –

-No, estoy bien, vamos mamá será mejor que nos vayamos –

-Hijo deja que… que te revisen, por favor –

-No, tenemos que buscar a los chicos y recoger nuestras cosas –

-No, espera – la voz de Peeta nos sorprendió a todos, él aun permanecía abrazado a mi, pero levanto la vista para que lo escucharan – perdóname, yo… mi intención no era que pasara esto y… gracias por llegar a tiempo – tanto Gale como yo estábamos muy asombrados por las palabras de Peeta.

-¡Katniss! – la voz alarmada de Johanna nos hizo pegar un respingo al parecer a todos – estos idiotas te han lastimado, estas sangrando –

-¿Qué? – conteste confundida

-Peeta hazte a un lado – al parecer Paul había entrado en su rol de médico – necesito revisarla, está sangrando al parecer del cuello –

Peeta se alejo de mi para observar de donde estaba yo sangrado, se le vio muy alarmado y angustiado a la vez, porque seguramente por las palabras de Johanna y todo su desconcierto por lo que minutos antes habían pasado supuso lo peor.

-No, tranquilos, nadie me ha tocado Johanna, no seas alarmista –

-entonces la sangre…-

-Es de Peeta – le contesto Haymitch.

-Paul por favor revisa a Peeta, creo que tiene la nariz rota – le dije mientras me apartaba de él, pero a la vez tomaba su mano, necesitaba que supiera que no me iba alejar de él.

Paul inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra, a la par que de reojo veía como Gale le indicaba a su madre que salieran de la casa.

-Gale espera – esta vez fui yo quien lo detuvo – por favor no saquen sus cosas yo… yo quiero que se queden en la casa, por favor Hazelle, no permitan que esto… bueno que esto sea un inconveniente –

-Gracias Katniss – me respondió un una sonrisa tranquila Hazelle – pero no queremos importunarte –

-No, por favor yo… les ofrecí la casa – solo esperaba que Peeta no volviera alterarse por esta conversación.

-Si de hecho ya todo esta arreglado – Johanna decidió echarme una mano – yo puedo indicarles como se van a quedar –

-No, creo que lo mejor es que busquemos otro lugar – Gale se escuchaba muy frio al hablar

-Por favor Gale, ya es tarde, deben descansar, la casa esta a su entera disposición, no es necesario que busquen algún otro lugar – conteste.

-vamos creo que es lo mejor Gale, no dividas nuevamente a Katniss, acepta su ofrecimiento – Haymitch se frotaba la cabeza y bostezaba.

-Es que… de por si no cabemos ahí –

-¿Qué no me oíste guapo? – Johanna provoco que Gale girara los ojos – mira tu madre y tu hermana se quedaran en la habitación de Katniss, tus hermanos en la de la Sra. Everdeen que ahora se esta convirtiendo en la habitación de los invitados y para ti, conseguimos un colchón, si quieres puedes ponerlo con ellos o en la sala –

-¿y ustedes? – dijo Hazelle.

-Ha ya estamos instaladas aquí, Peeta tienes suficiente espacio – contesto Johanna despreocupada.

-Si, aquí también hay espacio – contesto Peeta mientras hacia un gesto de dolor, ya que Paul le limpiaba la nariz con un algodón.

-No se – Gale seguía muy molesto por todo lo que sucedió, así como también supongo que no había sido fácil para él mis palabras y la canción que le había dedicado a Peeta, si tan solo cuando platicamos, salió muy decepcionado de mi casa, ahora debía de ser peor para él. Tenía ganas de hablar con él, de… pedirle que se tranquilizara, de decirle que podíamos volver a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos, pero no iba a dejar a Peeta, no en este momento tan difícil, no con la crisis tan fresca.

-Vamos guapo, no te resistas, yo los acompaño – Johanna se estaba ganando mi gratitud con creses, su comportamiento estaba siendo tan… adecuado - seguramente tus hermanos los deben de estar buscando y tu madre se ve cansada por el viaje –

Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, yo aun sostenía la mano de Peeta, no se en que momento terminamos sentados en el piso, pero eso no importaba ahora – Gracias Johanna, por favor dispongan de todo a su antojo, Thom puedo… hablar un segundo contigo –

-Claro – contesto él aludido – voy en un segundo – les indico a Gale y su madre.

-Peeta, Paul – Haymitch hablaba nuevamente – porque no los ayudo a ir a la sala, será mas cómodo que te revisen ahí – él se acerco ahí para ayudar a levantarse a Peeta, mientras que Paul tomaba sus cosas.

-Thom, lamento que esto este sucediendo, me siento… -

-Tranquila Kat, sabíamos que esto podía pasar, tal vez no tan…-

-¿severo? Es que solo te pido que hables con Gale, espero que él te escuche, dile que… mañana hablare nuevamente con él por favor, que no saque a sus hermanos, que descansen, mañana tal vez vea las cosas mas tranquilo –

-Claro Kat, no te preocupes, yo intentare hablar con él, solo espero que no sea tan necio y me escuche – Thom se encogió de hombros y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Le voy a decir a Paul que pase a verlo, trata de convencerlo que se deje revisar, recibió un par de golpes fuertes –

-Esta bien – fue algo que no me esperaba, pero Thom me abrazo de repente – tranquila Kat, todo estará bien, cuida de Peeta –

-Tenlo por seguro –

Peeta estaba recostado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza hacia atrás, supongo yo que para detener la hemorragia que le había propinado el golpe en la nariz.

-Peeta voy ponerte un parche para hacer un poco de presión y dejes de sangrar – le decía Paul – al parecer no te la desvió, pero me gustaría que mañana fueras a la clínica para hacerte una mejor revisión –

-¿Qué hay de sus costillas? – pregunto Haymitch.

-No creo, solo es el dolor del momento, pero también lo descartare mañana, por lo que es importante que vayas a la clínica –

Peeta simplemente permanecía cayado viendo hacia el techo, me preocupaba que siguiera con efectos de la crisis.

-¿Por qué no revisarlo desde hoy? – pregunte mientras me acercaba poco a poco.

-Porque bueno…- Paul vio de mi hacia Peeta.

-No quiero – contesto ásperamente – estoy bien solo es el golpe, tal vez se ponga morado pero no importa, no es de gravedad –

-Pero, es importante que te revisen, aprovecha que …-

-No – me paro – con todo el espectáculo que di hoy es suficiente, mejor mañana con calma, aparte la cabeza me va reventar –

Me había dado cuenta que las crisis provocaban fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez posiblemente estaría intensificado el dolor debido al golpe que recibió.

-Tal vez necesitas dormir un rato – comento Haymitch

-No – dijimos al mismo tiempo Paul y yo – lo mejor es que se relaje pero no duerma, puede ser peligroso por si… por si recibiste algún golpe en la cabeza – continué yo – mejor come algo y en un rato mas podrás dormir –

-Así es, creo que Katniss tiene mucha razón – dijo Paul

-Haymitch te puedo pedir una favor –

-Dime preciosa –

-Ve a la panadería dile a Alex que la cierre por favor – a estas alturas ya estaba yo sentada en el brazo del sofá – y que mañana lo espero temprano para que me ayude –

Peeta me veía muy… ¿sorprendido? ¿Intrigado? – no es necesario, solo… solo dile que cierre por el día de hoy, mañana será otro día – Peeta cerro los ojos.

-Les parece si mejor le digo que venga a verlos mas tarde para que le den instrucciones –

-No… mejor… Katniss, por favor ve a verlo y…- yo empecé a negar con la cabeza.

-Estas mal Peeta, yo no voy a salir de esta casa al menos por el día de hoy –

Antes de que Peeta replicara fue interrumpido por Paul - Bueno yo…yo me voy cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca saben donde buscarme – él recogía sus cosas

-Gracias Paul – le di una sonrisa sincera – ¿podrías… bueno pasar a mi casa? Para …-

-Si no te preocupes, a ver si logro que me deje – se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm lo dudo un poco – complemento Haymitch

-Ah, necesitas ponerle hielo a Peeta para desinflamar, así mañana nos daremos cuenta bien de cómo esta esa nariz y también le ayudara al dolor de cabeza –

-Si gracias Paul, lo haré -

En cuanto nos quedamos solos me puse manos a la obra, le acerque unos cojines para que estuviera mas cómodo y fui a la cocina en busca de hielo y un trapo para poderlo aplicar. Vi que había té, así que también lo puse a calentar a fuego lento para que mas tarde Peeta lo tomará y se relajara un poco.

Al regresar a la sala no dije ni espere nada por parte de Peeta, no sabía que estaba pasando por esa cabeza, solo iba atenderlo y esperar a que él se sintiera lo suficientemente a gusto para hablar del asunto.

Me acerque una de las sillas del comedor para poder estar a su lado y así poder ponerle el hielo sobre la cabeza y el rostro.

-Katniss… perdóname yo… fui un idiota es que…- por fin hablo después de un buen rato de estar observando hacia la nada, simplemente de vez en cuando lanzando miradas a mi persona para ver que movimientos hacia.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, todos sabemos muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, a excepción, claro, de ti – le di una leve sonrisa.

-Pero esta vez estuve muy cerca de… de bueno hacerte daño, te derribe sin miramientos, puede causarte daño, si… si Gale no hubiera llegado no se… – en la voz de Peeta había desesperación.

-Hey tranquilo – le acaricie la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, para después acunar su rostro con ésta misma – tú estabas… empezando a tranquilizarte, lo vi en tus ojos, el problema fue que Gale llego y pues…-

-Pero es que… no es posible que aun permita que el veneno me afecte de esta manera, yo… yo pensé que lo estaba superando, creo que esta ha sido una de las peores crisis, es que otra vez pensé…- no término la frase.

-Volviste a tener la certeza que era la mala del cuento –

-Sí, no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero el simple hecho de verte abrazada a Gale, hizo que tuviera unos recuerdos retorcidos y extraños, cosas que seguramente no ocurrieron – él empezaba a escucharse muy agitado, apretando fuertemente uno de los cojines.

-Vamos tu sabes que podemos hacer esto, vamos a platicarlo y yo te diré que es real o no real –

-Es que Kat, fue tan… confuso – suspiro y podía ver el atisbo de una lagrima, la cual hizo que se me estrujara por completo el corazón, no quería verlo así, no era justo que él estuviera pasando por esto, él no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, él era una persona tan… carismática, sencilla, honesta, tan… humana.

El ver a Peeta tan vulnerable me hacía rabiar y a la vez sentir un dolor muy fuerte dentro de mí, un dolor que jamás pensé que llegaría a tener por una persona, incluso con Prim fue muy diferente, obviamente eran sentimientos tan distintos.

-Primero me sentí incomodo al salir de la cocina y verte abrazada a él, después vi algo así como unos flashazos de… situaciones borrosas, para sentir una rabia extraña que a la vez hacia que chocara todo lo que sentía por ti, no se en qué momento perdí la brújula, no sé en qué momento deje de ver que era lo real -

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE CON ESTO LAS NOTAS DE ODIO SE VAYAN ABLANDANDO JAJAJAJAJ, COMO VEN A NUESTRA PAREJA CONSENTIDA, LA VERDAD FUE ALGO COMPLEJO SEGUIR CON ESTO, PORQUE UNO TIENE MIL COSAS EN LA CABEZA PERO TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE SER CONGRUENTES CON LOS PERSONAJES. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA. SALUDOS QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN.


	19. Su Fuerza

SE QUENO TENGO PERDON, QUE SOBRA DECIR QUE ME DISCULPEN, PERO LA VERDAD HAN SIDO DOS SEMANAS DE LOCOS EN MI TRABAJO Y LO PEOR QUE ME ESPERAN OTRAS IGUALES, CON DECIRLES QUE NI TIEMPO HABIA TENIDO DE LEER SUS REVIEWS QUE AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO. SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE. SALUDOS Y MIL DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE.

* * *

Capitulo 19

Definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderme lo fuerte que era Peeta, aun no me explicaba como era que soportaba todo esto, ya que a mi me estaba afectando horriblemente escuchar toda esa confusión en su cabeza, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada para que él se sitiera bien, para que esos malditos recuerdos falsos salieran de una vez por todas de su cabeza.

-oh, mi amor, lamento que esto esté pasando y creo que es mi culpa, lamento ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta todo lo que mis acciones te pueden afectar – le susurre a la vez que frotaba su espalda – como quisiera borrar todos esos… recuerdos, sacarlos por completo de ti para no verte nunca mas así –

Peeta me abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello – no, no digas que es tu culpa, sabes que no lo es, que desafortunadamente lo que me pasa nadie lo puede controlar, pero tengo tanto miedo de que… de que te pueda hacer daño, hoy estuvo muy cerca –

-Yo sé que no lo hubieras hecho, se que eres muy fuerte y que puedes controlarte – Ninguno de los dos pretendíamos deshacer el abrazo, al contrarío cada vez nos apretábamos mas el uno con el otro – como tu mismo lo dijiste no lo podemos controlar, pero estoy segura que no me harías daño, porque si fuera el caso ya has tenido muchas oportunidades -

Peeta se separo de mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y pasar uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja, para después frotar su nariz sobre la mía, acción que hizo que se dibujara un gesto de dolor en su semblante, ya que al parecer había olvidado su reciente golpe en la nariz.

-Cuidado, ¿estás bien? -

-Sí, solo que olvide este pequeño regalo de Gale – esta vez logro sonreír, claro sin que dicha sonrisa le llegara hasta sus lindos ojos azules.

-Oh ese Gale… no debió –

-No Kat, él solo actuó como debía ser, fue más rápido incluso que Jo o que Haymitch, y en verdad le estoy agradecido –

-Pero… yo creo que no era necesario, al contrario eso te altero nuevamente, tu ya estabas cediendo, yo…- no se porque pero me sonroje – yo lo vi en tus ojos, no era necesario llegar a los golpes –

Mis manos viajaron a sus mejillas frotando sus pómulos con mi pulgar, buscando de alguna manera reconfortarlo – te voy a traer un poco de té, ¿Cómo sientes la cabeza? –

-Aun me molesta, pero ya pasará, de hecho… si me preocupa un poco la panadería, tal vez si me ayudaras con eso, por favor –

-No Peeta, yo no te voy a dejar, la panadería ahí va estar, no pasara nada si un día se cierra temprano –

-Pero hay muchas cosas que hacer… -

-Mañana lo valoraremos, horita no te preocupes por eso –

Cuando Haymitch regreso de darle el recado a Alex, encontró un Peeta mucho mas tranquilo, incluso se podría decir que empezaba a verse somnoliento, aun estábamos en la sala, donde su cabeza caía en mis piernas y le aplicaba el hilo que dijo Paul.

-Hola… ¿Cómo van?- Haymitch hablo muy sigilosamente.

-Mejor, ya mas tranquilo – contesto mi chico - ¿Qué te dijo Alex? –

-Pues dijo que no te preocuparas, que te sintieras mejor, que él dejaría abierto, que no tenía nada que hacer en especial, que solo fueran, ya sea tu o Katniss para cerrar y que contaran con él mañana temprano – Haymitch se encogió de hombros – muy cooperativo el muchacho -

-Vaya, que bueno, solo que… no creo conveniente que vayamos a cerrar, tal vez… ¿tu? – dije mientras Peeta se incorporaba a la vez que la puerta se volvía abrir.

-¿hey? ¿Todo bien por acá? – Johanna entro cargada de unas bolsas.

-No, yo… Kat por favor ve a cerrar, no va pasar nada, no iré a ningún lado –

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Johanna

-Bueno que Alex va mantener la panadería abierta el día de hoy, solo que necesita que alguien vaya a cerrar, bueno hacer cuentas con él, pero pues… Katniss no quiere despegarse de Peeta –

-Mmm, pues si quieren yo puedo ir – se ofreció con mucho entusiasmo Johanna.

-por qué no me extraña – susurre.

-o es eso o prefieres que yo me quede a cuidar a Peeta e ir tu a cerrar – contesto mordazmente Johanna, viendo de arriba abajo a Peeta, lo que me hizo recordar la caricia que le dio Johanna a Peeta antes de salir de mi casa, así que no me iba arriesgar.

-Esta bien ve – dije de mal humor.

-No Kat, mejor voy yo, simplemente sería ir a cerrar y no necesito que nadie me cuide …- Peeta se veía irritado – todo va estar bien, creo que lo peor ya paso –

Él decía que lo peor había pasado, pero no era así, en sus ojos aun se notaba la secuela de la crisis, su dolor de cabeza no cedía y tenía ese horrible golpe en la nariz; sin hablar también de lo culpable que se sentía, del remordimiento y el miedo que le daba de que Gale no hubiera llegado.

-A ver chico, necesitas descansar si mañana quieres trabajar – Haymitch entró en acción – yo acompañare a Johanna a ver al chico para que no se sobrepase con él –

-Oye – reclamo Johanna pero fue ignorada.

- cerraremos la panadería y mañana se verá si estas en condiciones – continuo Haymitch - como quiera Alex ya dijo que cuentes con él mañana –

-Pero – Peeta empezaba a protestar pero no lo deje continuar.

- Me parece buena idea – empecé acariciar la mejilla de Peeta – no te preocupes, todo estará bien – le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Bah no empiecen con su miel y sus arrumacos – Protesto Johanna – mejor vamos a comer, muero de hambre –

La comida transcurrió sin muchos comentarios, de vez en cuando Johanna y Haymitch nos decían algo o comenzaban a pelear entre ellos; Jo nos dijo como se terminaron instalando los Hawthorne, que Gale, después de un buen rato de insistencia por parte de su madre, se dejo revisar por Paul, quien le dio las mismas instrucciones que a Peeta y sin temor de tener nada roto.

Peeta paso gran parte de la cena llevando la comida de un lado a otro del plato, había probado muy poco y tenía la vista agachada, verlo así me provocaba un fuerte dolor, él siempre era el alegre del grupo, siempre estaba muy positivo, platicaba de todo y seguramente si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes había intercedido en las peleas de Haymitch y Johanna, incluso cuando yo empezaba a molestarme con ellos hubiera alivianado todo.

-Vamos tienes que comer algo – le susurre mientras Jo le decía a Haymitch que no tomara para que estuviera presentable en la boda.

- Es que… la verdad no tengo hambre, increíblemente – trato de darme una sonrisa.

-O quieres algo más ligero, tal vez puedo preparar algo –

-No Kat, no te preocupes, es solo que… no apetezco nada –

-Esta bien –

Al terminar mi corta charla con Peeta me percate de un comentario de Haymitch entre su discusión con Johanna.

-¿Qué es mejor dejarlo para después? – pregunte interrumpiendo su platica

-Nada de importancia – contesto Haymitch sin dejar de ver a Johanna – algo para platicar en otro momento, así que lo mejor es que me vaya –

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué no se supone que vamos a ir a ver a Alex? Bueno mejor voy sola no te necesito ahí haciendo mosca –

-Es temprano, solo lo vamos a ir a ver para cerrar, así que en un rato más pasó por ti –

-Johanna, en verdad deberías calmarte un poco con Alex – le dije en cuanto recordé el comentario que alcance a escuchar cuando fui a buscar a Peeta – él es un chico pues… muy tranquilo tal vez lo que tu… necesitas –

-Cálmate descerebrada – Johanna se escuchaba molesta al interrumpirme – no te metas en mis asuntos -

-Hey tranquilas, Jo, Katniss solo hacia sugerencias – intervino Haymitch.

-Ok, no dije nada, pero también que ella no me moleste, se mente mucho en ese asunto de Alex –

-Bueno me meto porque pobre chico lo espantas – proteste

-Yo solo quiero enseñarle que es bueno – se señalo así misma.

-Pero… - rodee los ojos – es imposible hablar en serio contigo –

-Simplemente el que tú te apenes de todo y que no… bueno que no puedas hablar con mas naturalidad del tema no significa que todos debemos ser así – Johanna empezaba a verse divertida.

-¿De que estas hablando? No te desvíes –

-Pues si quieres…-

Johanna fue interrumpida por una risa discreta que salió de mi chico del pan, tal vez no era su habitual risa, pero al menos habíamos logrado que sonriera de verdad.

-Saben en verdad son muy graciosas discutiendo – todos nos quedamos algo… sorprendidos por su reacción.

-Vaya chico, es bueno saber que ellas te divierten, de hecho a mi también me divierte su absurda discusión, lo único es que apoyo esta vez a Katniss, Jo, en verdad estas espantando a ese muchacho –

-Bah, ya caerá, ni que estuviera libre de toda culpa, apuesto a que ese chico sí que sabe lo hace -

Intentamos por todos los medios que Peeta permaneciera tranquilo, pero el insistió en ayudarnos a levantar el desorden de la cocina, así como también más tarde nos pusimos hacer la lista de los pendientes del día de mañana, ya que la boda sería pasado mañana y tenía que sacar tanto el pastel como los bocadillos.

Al parecer eso lo mantuvo ocupado, pero a la vez se veía como ausente, era obvio que no era el mismo de siempre, había una tristeza muy fuerte en su mirada, lo cual me preocupaba mucho.

Johanna y Haymitch salieron a ver a Alex para cerrar la panadería, mientras que Peeta tomaba una ducha para después irse a la cama, yo no salí de su casa en ningún momento, afortunadamente Johanna me hizo el favor de traerme un pijama y un poco de ropa, así que no fue necesario salir.

Al salir de darme un rápido baño, me encontré con Peeta viendo fijamente al techo, incluso puedo decir que parpadeaba muy poco, no tenía la menor idea que era lo que estaba pensando, incluso me preocupaba que nuevamente entrara en crisis, había estado tan alejado.

-¿Cómo… como te sientes? – le pregunte mientras me secaba el cabello.

-Confundido, triste, apenado, tantas cosas –

-Oh vamos tranquilo, sabes muy bien que yo te puedo ayudar, que puedo contestarte lo que quieras y que estaré aquí contigo –

-¿contestarías todo? – él me veía muy serio.

-Si… claro, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –

-Aun… aun lo que puede ser doloroso para ambos, incluso incomodo –

-Pues si eso te hace estar más tranquilo y bueno… volver a ser el mismo de siempre –

-Sabes que eso es algo muy difícil, no volveré a ser el mismo –

-Oh Peeta no digas eso, es obvio que no somos los mismo, pero no dejes que esta crisis te derrumbe, no permitas que los malos recuerdos ganen – no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, qué era lo que lo afligía tanto.

-Es que es tan complicado, es horrible saber que actúas de una manera que a la vez nunca harías a propósito, es decir – tomo un aire – actuar como algo que no eres pero a la vez si eres tú, es algo que te perseguirá y que por mas que intente relajarme, aferrarme a la realidad el… el veneno no me deja –

Me senté a un lado y empecé acariciar su mano, en verdad todo lo que lo angustiaba era muy complicado, pero sobre todo me daba miedo que a pesar de lo que dijera no iba hacer que se sintiera bien, que no hubiera forma de reconfortarlo.

-Peeta, lo que te paso no fue cualquier cosa, todos han dicho que has llevado las cosas muy bien, que pues te recuperas rápido – tenía miedo de tocar ese tema, me afligía que no lo tomara todo con mucha calma, que tal vez no era el momento, pero a la vez sabía que tenía que decirlo - tu, bueno… ve donde estas ahora, en menos de un año, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? –

Él me volteo a ver confundido - ¿Cómo? –

-No me refiero desde que empezó los juegos, más bien después de todo lo que nos pasó, ya llevamos varios meses de relación y si te pones a ver qué hace año y medio tu bueno… tú me atacaste – está bien lo solté, pero tenía que decirlo de alguna manera, tenía que hacerle ver las cosas tal como eran – no creo que alguien más pudiera llegar a donde estas, al menos yo no, yo hubiera enloquecido, de hecho lo hice, por dos motivos, uno por tu reacción y por lo de Prim, pero sin embargo tu estas ahí para ayudarme, siempre me sacas del pozo sin fondo en el que me estoy hundiendo –

Peeta se incorporó un poco apoyando la espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama, tomando mi mano con fuerza, al parecer verme así de vulnerable lo obligo a ser el mismo de siempre, el protector, el cariñoso.

-Kat, no… no digas eso –

-Es la verdad Peeta, tu aquí eres el fuerte, él luchador, quien ve primero por los demás y creo que eso es lo que te ayuda a salir adelante, que bueno tu… tu estas bien si los demás estamos bien y por lo mismo estas cargando con mucho, siempre tratando de animarnos y pues es justo que también tengas estos episodios, por lo que también es justo que los que te queremos estemos contigo para ayudarte, así que lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, si quieres explicaciones te las doy, en caso de que no tenga la respuesta podemos hablar con Haymitch o con Delly, no importa la hora o el momento, deja que esta vez sea yo quien te ayude, por favor no cargues con esos… esos recuerdos falsos, no dudes de tu infancia, en verdad no te hagas el fuerte, solo por una vez, es muy válido y yo… yo estaré para apoyarte, para hacerte ver que todo puede ir mejor, así como tu lo haces conmigo –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? SE DAN CUENTA COMO NOS HEMOS PROLONGADO EN ESTE DIA JIJIJIJ, ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUALQUIER DUDA COMENTARIO O JITOMATASO ESTOY A SUS ORDENES. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PLIS, SABEN QUE ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. CUIDENSE Y SE QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, PERO VEAN CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS LA HISTORIA ESTA MUY... BUENO CHISTOSA Y ENTRETENIDA, CLARO NO SE COPARA NI CON HARRY POTTER NI CON LOS JUEGOS, SON HISTORIAS DIFERENTES PERO ME GUSTA.


	20. Incomodar

HOLA A TODAS Y A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, A VER SI LE GUSTA, QUE ESTEN SUPER Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, SABEN QUE EN VERDAD LE AGRADESCO MUCHO SU OPINION AL RESPECTO. TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS, MIL GRACIAS.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Toda la tarde tuve unas ansias enormes por abrazarlo y hacerle sentir mejor, por manifestarle que todo iría bien, que yo estaba con él, pero no quise forzar las cosas, no estaba del todo segura si una abrazo o un beso sería lo mejor para su estado de ánimo. Yo sentía que lo podía incluso incomodar.

En cuanto termine mi discurso sentí un alivio enorme, por dos razones, una porque pude hablar con él, tomamos un tema difícil y otra porque sus brazos fueron esta vez los que me rodearon. Peeta me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, jalándome a su regazo, sentándome prácticamente en sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Yo sé que cuento con ustedes, es solo que… tengo mucho miedo, demasiado de que –

-Sabes que no lo harás – al ver que no continuaba y sabía muy bien por donde iba la línea de sus pensamientos hable – has tenido muchas oportunidades, pero lo que sientes… lo que sentimos es más fuerte que ese veneno –

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, hoy estuvo tan cerca Kat –

-Yo también tuve miedo – claramente sentí como se tensó – tuve miedo de perderte, de que no creyeras en mí, incluso cuando me entere que te fuiste a la estación fue horrible, el solo pensar que tu… bueno te alejes de mí, es algo que no soportaría, así que prefiero arriesgarme y hacer lo que hice el día de hoy, a pesar de que Johanna y Haymitch no querían que te viera –

-Pero ya viste que fue muy arriesgado, de cierta manera tenían razón al no dejarte pasar, es que yo te amo Kat, y por lo mismo no quiero arriesgarme hacerte daño, ¿sabes lo horrible que es tener tantos sentimientos encontrados y al final sentir que yo mismo puedo hacerte daño? –

-No, no lo sé, pero tu también debes estar consiente de algo –

-¿el qué? –

-que yo se que cuando… cuando tu me alejas, cuando crees que soy la mala del cuento no es porque en realidad lo sientas, es porque has sido manipulado – Peeta me dio una ligera sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza, al menos no me debatió esto.

En cuanto estuvimos acostados, decidí que era el momento para retomar su episodio y aclarar muchos de los recuerdos retorcidos y sus dudas, tal vez no iba ser un tema agradable pero al parecer era el momento para tratar.

-Peeta, tu… tu tienes aun dudas y no estás del todo seguro de muchas cosas que pasaron o mas bien no pasaron, ¿quieres que lo hablemos? – la habitación de Peeta estaba sumida en la penumbra, solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana, pero no era suficiente para ver su rostro.

-Kat, hoy te he lastimado mucho – él tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire – y lo que menos quiero es seguirlo haciendo –

-Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no lo harás, el efecto del veneno…-

-No me refiero a eso – dijo para pararme – se que hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, pero estoy aún confundido – el tono que estaba utilizando me decía que estaba molesto consigo mismo – se que sí seguimos hablando te puedo hacer daño con mis preguntas o lo que… bueno lo que pienso –

Sus palabras me estaban causando un hueco en el estómago, a la vez que me angustiaba, pero sabía que era el momento, que yo misma había empezado el tema, que era necesario resolver sus dudas, ahora que todo estaba fresco, era mi oportunidad de decirle que era cierto y que no con respecto a Gale, a pesar de que me sentía incomoda debido a que esta conversación incluía temas muy… íntimos, pero finalmente era Peeta y él debía saber todo de mí, yo no tenía nada que ocultarle.

-Adelante, no importa… es hora de aclarar todo eso – me retorcí en mi lugar, de modo que termine recostada en mi lado derecho, a pesar de que no lo veía con toda claridad, era importante hablar de frente.

-Es que… no te quiero incomodar, no quiero ser imprudente con mis… preguntas –

-Peeta… - tome aire – tu y yo somos una pareja ¿no es así? – Solo vi como su sombra asentía – entonces es momento que lo hablemos, no debe de haber secretos ni dudas entre nosotros –

-Tienes razón – él se movió de modo que quedo recostado de su lado izquierdo para también estar de frente, lo que agradecía, pero también agradecía que estuviéramos a oscuras, porque así sería menos incómodo para ambos.

-¿Y bien? – lo alenté

-Es que no sé por dónde empezar… - se aclaró la garganta – es que… mi duda es… bueno tu y Gale antes de todo lo de los juegos, solo eran amigos – yo asentí sin saber si él podía ver algo de mi movimiento de cabeza, pero no quería interrumpirlo – entonces ¿no había nada entre ustedes? –

-No, como dijiste éramos amigos, antes de los juegos bueno… nunca hubo algún acercamiento que no fuera de pura amistad -

- pero tu… ¿tu esperabas o bueno tú lo querías más que como amigo?-

Inhalé profundamente – veraz Peeta, yo… pues estaba muy ocupada en mantenernos vivas, no te voy a negar que esos pensamientos no pasaron por mi cabeza en algún momento, pero ¿cómo te explico?, no directamente con Gale, lo que siempre estuve segura fue que pues yo nunca tendría hijos, que yo no traería a ningún ser a sufrir todo lo que Prim y yo estábamos sufriendo –

-Entonces ustedes bueno… ¿nunca estuvieron juntos, no… no tuvieron intimidad? –

-¡No! – sentí arder mi cara, a la vez que me molestaba mucho que le hicieran creer que yo había estado con Gale – tu sabes lo de mi primer beso con él – tome aire – recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el distrito 11, cuando Haymitch nos llevó a ese lugar en el techo del edificio de justicia –

-Sí, bueno ahora que lo mencionas me queda un poco más claro –

-Bueno ahí te conté lo que paso entre Gale y yo en el bosque –

-Si lo… lo recuerdo –

-Pues esa fue la primera vez que lo bese, no te voy a decir que fue la única – en ese momento me vino a la mente el último beso que me dio Gale, me preguntaba si sería conveniente decirle o dejarlo pasar, como si no hubiera pasado nada esta mañana.

-Es que… -

-Vamos dilo, lo único que te pido es que creas en mi palabra –

-Cuando te vi abrazada a él, vi muchas imágenes desagradables, me dio tanto odio, tanta confusión –

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que te metieron esas imágenes, no lo sé, porque, ni siquiera tu nos llegaste a ver en algún momento, no que yo lo recuerde –

-He platicado con el doctor Aurelius de eso anteriormente…. – Peeta se quedó muy pensativo – y bueno él cree que muchas de las imágenes pudieron ser fotomontajes y cosas así –

-Ósea que… cuando tu veías imágenes de Gale y yo, en realidad tal vez eras tú, puesto que con las arenas y la gira de la victoria tenían de donde tomar –

-Así es, fui un verdadero tonto, como pude pensar algo así, como pude pensar que tú y él se burlaban de mí, a la vez que eran mutos, es tan extraño, porque bueno no sé, tu y yo nunca… tu sabes hemos estado íntimamente juntos, no sé cómo sembraron eso –

Peeta me hizo muchas pregunta, saco muchas de sus dudas no solo con respecto a Gale, sino también de muchas cosas que creía que yo le había hecho cuando éramos niños, afortunadamente muchos de los recuerdos eran cuestión de un sí o un no, él ya los tenía divididos, él empezaba a distinguir mucho mejor todo eso, pero a la vez era importante que lo platicáramos, así él dudaría menos o le quedarían más claras las cosas. Incluso le platique de las pastillas que mi madre me había enviado, de que yo nunca me arriesgaría estar con alguien sin la protección debida, puesto que yo no quería tener hijos.

-¿Kat? – hablo Peeta adormilado.

-Dime – conteste en igual condición, no sabía muy bien qué hora era, pero había sido un día agotador, así que ambos estábamos por caer dormidos.

-Puedes volver a cantar, me siento algo… nervioso por toda nuestra plática, necesito relajarme –

-Claro – sonreí al saber que mi canto le ayudaba a relajarse, que mi canto fue lo que lo trajo de nuevo en si esta tarde - ¿Cuál quieres escuchar? –

-La canción del valle, por favor, o la que gustes de la de mi cumpleaños –

Aun estábamos de frente, tal vez no estábamos tan pegados como a mi me hubiera gustado, pero al menos estábamos juntos, acaricie su mejilla, sintiendo que sonreía cuando empecé a cantar, por lo que no quiete mi mano de ahí, mientras que él ponía la suya a la altura de mi cintura.

Cuando desperté al escuchar un leve sonido que provenía de la habitación de al lado, me di cuenta que ambos estábamos tan cansados anoche que permanecimos en la misma posición, yo con la mano en la mejilla de Peeta y él con su mano sobre mi cintura, pero lo que más me sorprendió, que después de todo lo sucedido, de tener a un Peeta muy alterado, de recordar muchas cosas para ayudarle a distinguir entre sus recuerdos, al parecer ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas.

-Hola bonita – fue un alivio escucharlo hablarme así.

-Hola mi chico del Pan – le sonreí

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? – dijo confundido, pero sin moverse, incluso no quitaba su mano.

-Mmm… no lo sé, ve tú a saber que está haciendo Johanna –

-Oh, por un momento olvide que estaba ella aquí, anoche no hizo nada de ruido –

-Anoche caímos rendidos, no supimos nada – me reí - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿no te duele la nariz, la cabeza o las costillas? –

-No, tranquila, me siento cansado, aun tengo una leve punzada en la cabeza, no se si sea por el golpe en la nariz o lo intensa que estuvo la… crisis – puede ver un rastro de timidez o mas bien de vergüenza.

-Tu nariz esta aun inflamada, esta ya morada –

-Como era de esperarse – levanto levemente los hombros.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien disminuyo la distancia entre nosotros y me acerque lo mas que pude a él, incluso moví una de mis piernas de manera que envolvía las suyas, mi mano aun permanecía sobre su mejilla pero dando leves roces, acariciando a su paso.

-Peeta, ¿sabes que te amo? – le susurre prácticamente en sus labios.

-Si mi bonita, lo sé y yo en verdad… lamento lo de ayer, lamento que la crisis me hiciera…-

-Sh sh – lo silencie – no te lo digo por eso, yo se muy bien todo lo que pasa por culpa de las crisis – nuestros labios estaban tan pegados que solo bastaba un minúsculo movimiento para estar besándonos en forma.

-Yo también te amo, aunque la…-

No quería escuchar más sobre la crisis, lo único que quería era sentirlo y que él me sintiera, por lo que no lo deje continuar y lo bese, uní nuestras bocas moviendo mi mano hacia su nuca y presionándolo con ganas para evitar que se separase de mí.

Peeta acepto de inmediato mi reacción, correspondiendo a cada caricia que le daba, a cada roce por parte de mi boca, para después no tardar en pedir acceso a ella. Supongo yo que la tensión que vivimos el día de ayer había logrado que mi cuerpo estuviera rígido, pero en cuanto empecé a sentir que un hormigueo me recorría de cabeza a pies, también fui sintiendo como me iba relajando; incluso lo note también en Peeta, claramente sus hombros se aflojaron, situación que ayudo a que envolviera con sus brazos pegándome mas a él.

Pudimos pasar el resto de la mañana así, pero el sonido de algo romperse en la habitación de Johanna nos sorprendió.

-¿Crees qué este bien? – comento Peeta mientras deshacía el abrazo en el que nos habíamos fundido.

- Pues con ella no se sabe, creo que iré a ver –

- Esta bien de todas maneras es hora de levantarse, necesito ver como le fue a Alex ayer y…-

-Hey calmado, yo voy a ver eso, no tienes porque presionarte –

-Pero Kat, ya estoy bien, hay muchos pendientes, necesito trabajar en el pastel y los bocadillos –

-Ok, hagamos un trato, vamos abrimos la panadería, de ahí vamos con Paul para que te vuelva a checar y dependiendo lo que nos diga vemos si regresas a la panadería, aparte creo que Alex es muy eficiente y pues yo puedo ayudarle –

-No es necesario ir a la clínica –

-A no, eso si que no, si no vas a la clínica entonces no vas a ninguna parte – en ese momento ya estaba yo en la puerta, me plante frente a ella como para dejarle claro todo.

-Pero…-

-Vamos Peeta hazlo por mi, me voy a sentir mas segura cuando Paul te examine, y también dijiste que aun te molestaba la cabeza, lo mejor es que descanses –

-Ok esta bien, pero voy a trabajar, creo que será lo mejor, me mantendrá distraído y no dejara que piense en tonterías, en lo que pudo ser o no –

-Ya veremos –

Resulto que el sonido que escuchamos fue el de un vaso al romperse, Johanna estuvo muy inquieta toda la noche, temiendo por que Peeta entrara nuevamente en crisis, así como también la había alterado, recordando muchas cosas mientras estuvo detenida en el capitolio al igual que Peeta.

-Jo… no me lo vayas a tomar a mal… pero porque no buscas ayuda – le dije mientras los tres caminábamos a hacia la panadería, claro yo caminaba de agarrada de la mano de Peeta.

-¿Qué? De que demonios hablas –

-Lo digo en serio, se que no duermes bien, ayer pues todo lo que paso nos altero y bueno tal vez podrías hablar con alguien como el doctor Aurelius, a mi me ayudado mucho – de repente sentí un jalón por parte de Peeta y era porque había dejado de caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal? – pregunte confundida.

-¿es otra crisis? – también Johanna se veía afligida.

-¡no! – contesto muy serio – es solo que acabo de recordar que ayer antes de todo esto, yo tome una llamada en tu casa ¿no es así? – era cierto, pero con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Si, pero bueno ya…-

-Es que Kat, era el doctor –

-¿Qué era lo que quería? –

-Tal vez eso también influyo en que me alterara, Kat me dijo que bueno dos cosas… la primera fue que estuviéramos alertas, Paylor le dijo que nos previniera porque al parecer del distrito 13 salieron un grupo de personas en dirección aquí, que no nos alteráramos, pero que no fuéramos imprudentes con nuestras acciones y comentarios –

-¿Qué? – me sentí algo preocupada por sus palabras

-Tranquila descerebrada, déjalo terminar, continúa –

-El doctor dice que pueden ser solo como una visita de "x" persona o no se, que no este directamente conectado con nosotros en especial contigo – me dio un fuerte apretón de mano.

-¿Y la otra cosa? – pregunto una Johanna curiosa.

-Bueno… pues que encontraron un video de… una conversación de Coin conmigo en esa sala de loqueros –

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASI COMO TAMBIEN QUE MI ESTADO DE ANIMO NO ESTE AFECTANDO A LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS.


End file.
